Aprendiendo A Vivir Traducida
by grei-eba
Summary: Traducción en castellano de mi historia. El pasado de Ally no desaparece pero con ayuda de Jazzie Poynter las cosas mejoran. Hay drama, humor y dos historias de amor! Es mejor de lo que suena, en serio!
1. La vida ha sido injusta

**Esta historia es la primera que escribí en esta página -y ya está completa- pero la hice en inglés y ahora la estoy traduciendo. Pienso que no hay demasiadas historias en castellano y sería genial que las hubiera. No espero muchos comentarios, no hay mucha gente que hable español aquí, pero si están leyendo ésto sería muy agradable que dejes un comentario. ¡Gracias! Creo que voy a traducir el resto de mis historias con el tiempo.**

**Disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

Ya que todo era nuevo, esperaba poder conseguir un nuevo corazón también, uno _mejor_. Tenía una nueva familia, nuevo idioma, nuevo país, incluso un nuevo nombre! Después de mudarme a Londres, tuve que cambiar my nombre a Ally Heller -"_demasiadas 'L'_" fue lo primero que pensé, pero bueno... La belleza d Londres, que luego aprendí a apreciar, no me sorprendió, estaba demasiada ocupada concentrandome en no pensar en mi pasado.

Mi nueva casa, que estaba en un vecindario que parecía estar lleno de gente rica and estaba a sólo media hora de Londres, era un sueño hecho realidad, tal y como mi nueva familia, los Hellers. Susan Heller, my nueva 'madre', era una ama de casa normal, pero Jackson Heller, my nuevo 'padre', trabajaba en la Embajada de Inglaterra. También tenía una nueva hermanita bebé, Elizabeth, quién sólo tenía 9 meses de edad y era una belleza.

Puede que no entiendas nada de lo que estoy diciendo, todo ésto de nuevos padres, nueva vida, nuevo _todo_... Bueno, hablaremos de eso más tarde, estoy demasiado cansada hoy como para explicar mi pasado.

Me mudé de Argentina hace como un mes atrás, tratando de sobrevivir y empezar una nueva vida. De alguna forma la gente, los _adultos_ (porque ellos eran los únicos que parecían darse cuenta de que yo estaba viva) esperaban que yo creyera que de ahora en adelanta podría tener una vida _normal_. Yo era capaz de seguir adelante, pero simplemente no podía olvidarme de mi pasado, mi cerebro no me lo permitía.

La escuela no estaba ayudándome a ser normal. Los chicos y chicas normales de mi edad tienen amigos en el colegio -o al menos eso es lo que me dijeron y he visto... Pero aquí, en esta escuela llena de chicos y chicas ricos e ignorantes, no me sentía cómoda en lo absoluto. Varios chicos me habían hablado, trataban de invitarme a sentarme con ellos en el almuerzo, pero por suerte para mi no tenía que ir a las clases de música que había luego del almuerzo porque Jackson de alguna forma había arreglado_ algo_ con el director para que mis tardes estén libres, así que no tenía que ir a almorzar con esos chicos. Lo que sea que Jackson haya hecho, no sé qué fue, tampoco le pregunté, simplemente estoy aliviada de que haya hecho lo que hizo.

No sé cómo clasificarme: no soy una princiera, pero tampoco soy fea... Parecería que los chicos me consideraron muy interesante cuando se enteraron de que yo era de Sudamérica. La chicas, por lo contrario, no eran para nada hospitalarias, agradables. Luego de mi primera semana aquí, yo estaba satisfecha de que simplemente me ignoraran; tal vez los chicos se cansarían de mi y seguirían su ejemplo... Quería que me dejaran en paz, estaba claro en mi cabeza que si a los 17 años no era normal, jamás lo sería, así que simplemente me rendí, no me molestaba volver a ser una solitaria.

Aquel Lunes por la mañana, la chica que se sentaba ami lado me ignoró como de costumbre cuando llegué. No me importó. Ni siquira me miró, estaba dibujando. Tenía el presentimiento de que a ella tampoco le agradaba la gente de por aquí, no la había visto hablar con nadie de la clase. Varias chicas me miraron como si estuviesen mirando algo asqueroso, me daba cuenta de que yo tampoco les agradaba, tal vez porque los chicos estaban prestándome demasiada atención, pero al menos la chica que se sentaba a mi lado jamás me había mirado de esa forma -hasta ahora, al menos. No sabía si yo le agradaba, aunque era obvio que no ya que no me había dirijido la palabra ni una vez en la semana entera, pero al menos tampoco parecía odiarme.

En frente de nosotras, una rubia y sus dos amigas hablaban ruidosamente sobre ir de compras mientras yo habría mi libro favorito; Crepúsculo. Me encantaba.

Me miraron por un momento, sin asco, lo cual fue raro.

"Me encanta esa película, Robert Pattinson es tan hermoso" la rubia dijo "Oh, hola, Ally"

La miré y le sonreí para dejarle saber que la había escuchado, luego volví a mirar mi libro.

"Así que..." la miré de nuevo en cuanto habló, maldiciendo en mi mente al profesor que no había llegado aún "Escuché que eres de Sudamérica. ¿De qué país eres exactamente?

"No me permiten decirlo, lo siento" contesté. Confuso, lo sé, ¿por qué no me dejarían decir eso? Se los explicaré más tarde...

Las tres chicas me miraron confusas-

"De acuerdo..." dijo la rubia "No creo que nos hayamos presentado" miró a sus amigas y sonrió "Soy Julie"

"Yo soy Kate" la chica con ojos azules brillantes y cabello marrón dijo.

"Y yo soy Sophie" la de rulos dijo.

"Puedes ser nuestra amiga si quieres" Kate dijo y sonrió excesivamente.

La chica que se sentaba a mi lado rió.

"¿De qué te ríes, rara?" Sophie le dijo.

"Dejen a la pobre chica en paz" ella dijo, sonriendo burlonamente "Ella no es la clase de chica que sería sus amiga"

"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué piensas eso?" Julie dijo, tratando de mantener una expresión de puro desinterés en su rostro.

"Porque ella sí tiene un cerebro, queria Julie" dijo ella y rió de nuevo. Yo intenté no reirme... No soy una persona malvada o grosera, pero he escuchado y visto a estás chicas, eran tremendamente ignorantes, siempre pensando en ropa y hablando de cuán ricas eran, cuán lindas se veían cuánto les gustaba cierto chico...

"Escúchame bien" Julie said "Sólo porque tu hermano está en McFLY no significa que eres cool"

Reí sorprendida y las cuatro chicas me miraron.

"Tu hermano es Michael Fox?" pregunté antes de que me preguntaran por qué me reía. Marty Mcfly, bueno, Michael Fox, el actor, es de lo más genial, soy una gran fanática de 'Volver Al Futuro', esas películas están en mi lista de películas favoritas.

"No, él está _en_ McFLY, la banda" Kate dijo mientras se reía, como si yo hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

"Ah, lo siento, no sabía que hubiese una banda llamada así" dije.

Las cuatro me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidísimas, y luego la cara de Kate se llenó de horror.

"¿No conoces a McFLY?" dijo casi gritando. Algunos de nuestros compañeros se dieron vuelta a mirarnos e immediatamente mi incomodidad volvió.

"¿De dónde vienes, de Venus?" Sophie said.

"¿De verdad no los conoces? ¿No es broma?" la chica que se sentaba a mi lado dijo, una pequeña sonrisa se asomabada por las comisuras de sus labios.

"En serio, no es para tanto, es tan sólo una banda" dije.

"No es _sólo_ una banda, ¡es McFLY!" Kate said.

"Bueno, da igual..." dije y evité las miradas de todos.

Por suerte para mi, el profesor llegó en el mismo instante and las tres no-tan-adorables chicas se dieron vuelta.

"Ah, por cierto" mi compañera dijo y sonrió "Yo soy Jazzie Poynter"


	2. No estoy sola

**Disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

**No estoy sola.**

Por alguna razón, Jazzie ya no me ignoraba. Pensaba que tal vez era porque yo no conocía a Mcfly ni a su hermano. Si yo tuviera un hermano famoso (porque estaba banda parecía ser bastante popular aquí), sospecharía que la gente es amable conmigo sólo por él y comenzaría a cerrarme a la gente, no podría confiar en ellos.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella me estaba hablando en susurros durante toda la clase de matemática. Normalmente ésto me hubiese molestado, soy una de esas tranquilas estudiantes que escuchan a los profesoras mientras el resto de la clase se vuelva loca, pero luego de ver cómo las otras chicas la trataban... Tan sólo tenía el presentimiento de que no era la única solitaria aquí.

"Yo también soy más o menos nueva aquí" me dijo "Me mudé de Corringham hace como dos años"

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté.

"Bueno, es que somos bastante cercanos en mi familia, nos queremos mucho, y mi mamá y yo extrañábamos a mi hermano, él se mudó a Londres cuando se unió a la banda... Así que decidimos mudarnos también"

"¿Te gusta estar aquí?"

"Supongo que sí... Es decir, Londres es grandiosa, pero ahora extraño a mis amigos. ¿Tú no extrañas a los tuyos?"

"Yo, eeh... Yo no tenía muchos amigos que digamos... _Ninguno_" crecí como un fantasma, así me describiría. No podía permitir que nadie se me acercara porque podrían correr peligro. Eso ya había acabado ahora, pero cambiar es difícil, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer amigos.

"Eres tímida, ¿cierto?" Jazzie dijo.

"Sí, lo soy" contesté y mire al profesor, evitando su mirada. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me mirase, era raro para mi.

Podía verla sonreír de reojo. Jazzie tenía una especie de estilo rebelde y divertido, parecía una chica a la que le gustaban las fiestas, divertirse, y también era agradable, amigable... Estaba segura de saber qué clase de gente no le agradaba... Obviamente no le gustaba la gente tonta y arrogante... Tal y como Julie y sus amigas.

Le pregunté a Susan sobre aquella banda, McFLY. Incluso ella, una adulta con una hija, sabía de ellos. Mientras me había sentado en el suelo para jugar con Elizabeth, ella prendió la televisión y comenzó a buscarlos en algún canal para mostrame quiénes eran, pero no los encontró en ninguno, lo cual dijo que era raro. Los habrìa buscado en google pero no tenían una computadora en esta casa... Así que aún no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran McFLY, y tampoco andaría investigando sobre ellos, no quería decepcionar a Jazzie. Me daba cuenta de que no le gustaba que la gente le preguntase acerca de su hermano. Aunque sí hablaba sobre la banda... Soy buena escuchando, tan sólo guardaba silencio mientras ella me hablaba. Al mismo tiempo intentaba seguir la corriente de lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, pero Jazz hablaba demasiado. Hablaba un montón sobre cuán graciosos ellos eran, ella adoraba las bromas de un tal Danny.

"¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?" me preguntó el Viernes, un rato antes de que me fuera del colegio.

"En verdad no... Aunque planeaba termina de leer Crepúsculo hoy"

"Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar, ya lo has leído antes de todas formas. Voy a ir al ensayo de una banda hoy, ¿te gustaría venir?"

"¿Qué banda?"

"La de mi hermano"

Escuché a Kate suspirar... Obviamente ella se estaba muriendo por ir en mi lugar, pero podría apostar a que Jazzie no la invitaría incluso si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte.

"Debería preguntarle a Jackson" I said.

"¿Quién?"

"Mi padre adoptivo"

"¿Eres adoptada? ¿Es por eso que te mudaste?"

Ay, no, mierda, ¡no debería heberle dicho eso! ¡Qué estúpida!

"Sí" mentí. Sí, ahora soy adoptada, más o menos en relidad, me quedaré con ellos hasta cumplir 18 años, pero en realidad puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Pero no, ese no es el motivo por el cual me mudé.

"Bueno, éste es mi número" me dio un pequeño pedazo de papel con su número de teléfono escrito en él "Llámame antes de las 6 de la tarde. Si te deja ir, nosotras pasaremos por tu casa, mi mamá nos llevará"

Asentí con la cabeza... Voy a conocer a McFLY.


	3. Para todos los corazones rotos

**Me parece muy bueno que haya más historias es español, deberíamos apoyarnos más. En cuanto pueda voy a leer las pocas hisotiras en castellano que hay de McFLY.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

La madre de Jazzie era muy graciosa, soltera -no tenía ningún anillo en sus dedos- y estaba obviamente loca de amor por sus hijos. Ella tambíen estaba sorprendida de que no conociera a Mcfly, y comenzó a hablar de ellos con pasión, como si fueran la mejor banda en la historia de la humanidad. Era una madre fantástica en verdad, Jazzie tenía mucha suerte...

Yo no recuerdo a mi madre. Sólo recuerdo cuando se despidió de mi, yo tenía 6. Su rostro es un recuerdo borroso que lenta y desafortunadamente desaparece a medida que crezco. Antes de partir, ella se acercó a mi y sonrió con tristeza. Dejó sus bolsas en el piso y me abrazó. '_No dejes que lleguen a tu corazón, mi amor_' fue lo único que me dijo. Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tan sólo la abrazé también con naturalidad. Pensé que simplemente iría de compras o algo así, en mi mente ella estaría de vuelta en casa en no más de 20 minutos... Pero jamás regresó. Después mi padre quemó las pocas fotos que teníamos de ellas y aprendí a jamás mencionarla de nuevo a menos que quisiera comenzar una gran y dolorosa pelea.

El auto frenó y desperté confusa, no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida, aunque me sentía cansada... Todo ésto de tener una vida completamente nueva y olvidarte de todo lo que alguna vez supista era difícil y yo cargaba con una gran presión de cierta forma. El hecho de que últimamente tenía tantas pesadillas tampoco estaba ayudando; desde los últimos dos meses he dormido muy poco, incluso desde antes de mudarme aquí. Y todavía no estaba acostumbrada al tipo de comida de aquí así que tampoco estab comiendo lo suficiente. Debido a todo ésto, estaba más débil y cansada de lo que jamás me había sentido.

"Ésto es Wembley Arena" Jazzie dijo mientras salíamos del auto. Su madre no iba a venir con nosotras, tenía que trabajar, pero ésto no era un problema para nosotras, Jazzie parecía conocer el lugar perfectamente, cada puerta, cada escalera... EL guardia de la puerta ni siquiera nos paró a preguntarnos nada, incluso dijo 'Hola, Jazzie"

Aquel edificio era gigantesto y precioso. Esta banda tenía que ser realmente conocida para poder llenar este lugar.

Jazz y yo corríamos de aquí para allá, no tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos, pero ella sonreía y no dudaba ni un momento. En el momento que al fin llegamos al escenario, yo paré pero ella siguió y abrazo al chico que sostenía un bajo azul.

Siete personas más estaban allí; dos tipos altos y gordos que parecían guardias, un joven muy apuesto que estaba sentado detrás de la batería, otro rubio sentado delante de un maravilloso piano, otro sentado en el piso con una guitarra en su regazo y dos chicas, una parecía más o menos de mi edad y la otra parecía mayor de 20.

"Pensé que no vendrías" el del bajo dijo.

"Perdón que llegamos tarde, fue culpa de mamá" Jazzie dijo.

"¿A quiénes te refieres con _llegamos_?" miró a su alrededor y me vió ahí para silenciosamente. Lo miré directo a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules. Es un pequeño truco que mi padre me enseñó para intimar a la gente para que parasen de mirarme... Pero ésta vez no lo hacía por esa razón, intentaba ver cada centímetro de su rostro. Jamás he sido normal, pero de todas formas soy una chica y tengo 17 años, y este chico... Ay, ay, él tan... tan... Tan indescriptible.

Ay, sí, Dougie Poynter, realmente eres especial.


	4. Más difícil de lo que pensé

**Espero que les esté gustando, ¡si se que alguien lo está leyendo! Me fue muy bien con la versión en inglés, pero no hay muchas lectoras que hablan español. De todas formas, aunque sea sólo para una persona, me gustaría que a alguien pudiese resultarle útil esta traducción.  
**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

"Hola" dije y estiré mi mano hacia Dougie para que la estrechase. La miró, río y luego la estrechó. Sus manos eran cálidas "¿Qué es tan gracioso?

"Nada..." dijo, aún sonriendo.

"No, en serio, quiero saber"

"Es tan sólo que es raro que hagas eso de tomarnos las manos, debes ser muy rica o algo así"

"No realmente... Simplemente no sé cómo ser una adolescente normal, crecí... De forma diferente..."

"Entonces nosotros te enseñaremos" el que tenía la guitarra dijo.

Una hora más tarde, aprendí sus nombres; Danny, que estaba sentado al lado de Jazzie, Dougie por supuesto, Tom, Hary, Giovanna -la novia de Tom- y Carrie -la hermana de Tom.

Los chicos me enseñaron algunas palabras para el 'idioma urbano', como Tom lo llamaba. Yo había aprendido Inglés de tal forma que sería capaz de hablar de forma educada, tal y como te lo enseñan en el colegio en mi país natal, el cual no era normal en los adolescentes. Aprendí cosas en inglés como 'hang around, 'hell yeah', 'hot chick' y 'lame'.

Las chicas y yo nos sentamos en un costado, cerca de Tom, mientras ellos ensayaban... Tocaron cuatro canciones: 'Transylvania, 'Obviously', '5 Colors In Her Hair' y 'Lies'. Ahora sabía por qué eran tan famosos... No sólo sonaban asombrosamente sino que también parecían divertise mientras tocaban, parecían totalmente honestos, como si no fuera tan sólo un concierto, no sólo un trabajo, y realmente me gustó eso. Además las letras de las canciones eran fantásticas y divertidas... Transylvania se quedó atascada en mi memoria. Ellos no eran tan sólo excelentes músicos, también eran muy apuestos, pero, en mi opinión, Dougie era el más lindo de todos, aunque no le dije a nadie ni una palabra al respecto.

"¿Quieres tocar?" Tom me preguntó... Había estado observando su precioso piano desde hace 15 minutos más o menos. En mi país natal, mi vecina, una anciana amabla, tenía un piano y siempre me dajaba ir a su casa y tocar lo que yo quería "Estuviste mirando el piano por un buen rato" sonrió.

Le sonreí y me paré de inmediato -tal vez demadiado rápido para mi débil cuerpo, me sentí mareada.

"¿Estás bien?" Tom me preguntó mientras Giovanna me ayudaba a pararme bien.

"Sí, estoy bien"

Practicamente corrí hacia el piano. Me sentí en el pequeño banquito y sentí la excitasión correr por mis venas. Jamás he tenido razones para disfrutar mi vida, pero al menos tenía música, siempre la he amado y siempre lo haré. Nunca había tocado un piano como éste. Mis dedos volaron de lado a lado mientras tocaba 'River Flows In You'. Ni siquiera necesitaba ver las partituras, la sabía tan bien como sabía cuántas pecas tenía en mi cara; 29. La canción sonaba perfecta en éste piano y el sonido rodeaba todo el edificio.

"Wow" dijo Danny cuando terminé "Eso fue granciodo"

Reí "Gracias"

"Te sonrojaste; nunca has tocado en frente de muchas person, ¿cierto?" dijo Dougie.

"Realmente no... Jamás toqué en frente de _nadie_, sólo con una anciana sorda"

Danny puso un brazo alrededor mío y me sacudió juguetonamente.

"Puedes venir y tocar con nosotros caundo quieras" dijo "¿Cierto, chico?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Harry.

"Los amigos de Jazzie son también nuestros amigos... Y aún mejor si son chicas" dijo Dougie y me guiñó un ojo.

"Estás tan cachondo, Doug" Tom dijo.

"¿Qué es cachondo?" pregunté. **[a/n: la historia original es en inglés, así que cachondo es la traducción de 'horny', que supuestamente Ally no sabe qué significa]**

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, todos tentados, casi a punto de reírse.

"Bueno..." Harry dijo, dudando "Cuando una chica y un chico alcanzan la edad de-"

"Es cuando haces cosas pervertidas" lo interrumpió Danny.

"Oh, entiendo" dije y me reí.

Uno de los tipos grandotes se acercó a nosotros con una expresión de total aburrimiento.

"Jazzie, tu madre te espera en el auto" dijo.

"¿Tan temprano?" contestó ella, casi para sí misma. Abrazó a todos y Dougie por último, quien besó su mejilla.

"Lamento que no puedas quedarte más tiempo" dijo él.

"Yo también" dijo ella.

Dije adiós incómodamente a todos desde donde estaba, soy demasiado tímida como para abrazarlos, apenas los conocía, y no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico... Pero Danny y Dougie corrieron hacia mi sonriéndo, como pequeños niños. Saltaban y cantaban 'abrazo abrazo abrazo' una y otra vez.

Tenía el presentimiento de que ser normal iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.


	5. Viviendo en una fantasía

**Hay una invasión masiva de mosquitos en mi país y de verdad que apuesto a que ni se imaginan la cantidad de mosquitos que hay ahora mismo sobre mi cabeza, apoyados en el techo. Parece una película de terror, ¡se los juro por mi vida! Yo, que odio los mosquitos con todo mi corazón, creo estar a punto de perder la razón. Maldito sea el verano, bendito sea el spray contra mosquitos.**

**Disfruten.  
**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

El concierto estuvo asombroso y luego de cambiarnos la ropa -podrías obtener un océano de nuestra ropa, sudábamos un montón- y llevar a cada a Giovanna y Carrie, nosotros los chicos fuimos por unos tragos a un pequeño bar. Nos sentamos en una esquina, tratando de evadir la atención de cualquier persona. Es decir, nuestras fans son grandiosas, nos apoyan y son divertidas, pero a todos nos gusta estar solos de ver en cuando. Dennos un descanso, chicas.

Luego de un rato, Danny mencionó a mi hermana. Yo soy bastante sobreprotector con ella, me molestaba cuando alguien hacía alguna clase de broma sobre ella. Jazzie había crecido mucho recientemente y se estaba transformando en una mujercita muy bonita. Danny se estaba aprovechando de ésto para molestarme.

"Tu hermana se ve bien, Dougster" dijo.

Sabía que realmente no pensaba lo que decía sobre ella, nada podría pasar entre ellos dos: 1) él era mi mejor amigo, simplemente no podría estar con mi hermanita, 2) él tenía 23 y ella aún no tenía ni 18 años. Seis años no son mucha diferencia, pero aún así ella aún tenía 17, demasiado joven para Danny.

"Cállate" dije. Tenía que decir algo más porque sino seguiría molestándome con ella "Ally es linda"

"¡Es una preciosura!" Danny no era para nada sutil. Si tenía algo en la mente, lo diría sin importar qué, pasaría incluso sin su consentimiento, simplemente saldría de su boca mientras pensaba en ello. Eso siempre me llevó a pensar que Danny no tiene secretos, no sería capaz de ocultarlos, eso sí que sería un milagro "Y tú piensas igual" dijo y me apuntó con el dedo "Te conozco mejor que nadie. Linda _mi abuelita_, es una preciosura"

Harry y yo reímos pero Tom le dio una mirada de desaprobación.

"Ella es tan sólo una niña, tiene 17, ¡pervertidos!" dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Harry.

"Le pregunté. Además va a clases con Jazzie"

"¿Y cuándo le preguntaste?" Danny preguntó confundido.

"Tan sólo lo hice, las chicas estaban sentadas cerca de mi" dijo Tom.

"¿Cómo es ella?" pregunté.

"Ella es... Rara. Usualmente no habla a menos de que le preguntes algo. No conocía a nuestra banda hasta esta noche, ¿pueden creer eso?""

"Definitivamente ella no es de aquí" Danny dijo.

"Exacto. De todas formas, no tiene acento inglés..." Tom dijo.

"¿Algo más?" pregunté.

"Ella tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos y se veía tan cansada. Se notaba que se sintió incómoda cuando ustedes la abrazaron"

"¿Por qué piensas que está triste?" pregunté.

"Tal vez extraña su verdadero hogar" Harry dijo.

"No le pregunté" Tom dijo "Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no me hubiese dicho, acabo de conocerla"

"¿Vieron a esa chica en el público con la toalla con mi cara?" dijo Danny, sin seguir la conversación en lo absoluto "¡No sabía que habían toallas con nuestras caras!" parecía maravillado, tenía que reírme.

Pensé en lo que Tom acababa de decir. ¿De verdad la hicimos sentir incómoda? Jazzie jamás trae amigas para conocernos, la hace sentir incómoda, así que cuanto traía un amiga teníamos que tomar provecho de ello mientras pudiésemos. Además esta chica era una preciosura, tal y como Danny había dicho. Su cabello era marrón, no era ni muy liso ni tenía rulos, sus ojos también eran marrones pero más brillosos, sus mejillas y su nariz tenían un algunas de pecas y su piel era simplemente perfecta, muy pálida, pero perfecta. Su cuerpo era... Wow... Sí, 'wow' es la palabra correcta para describir su cuerpo. No parecía tener 17 años en lo absoluto, parecía mayor, más o menos mi edad. ¡Preciosa!

Perdonen si sueno como un idiota, pero hace más o menos 7 meses desde que no beso a una chica. 7 meses atrás me enteré de que mi novia -ahora exnovia- Frankie me había engañado, unos paparazzi o algo así la encontraron besando a otro tipo. Tom vió las fotografías e instantáneamente me las mostró... La llamé por teléfono y hablamos por como dos horas. Dijo que lo sentía alrededor de 1.000 veces, yo intentaba no llorar, realmente la quería y habíamos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Quería darle otra oportunidad, mi corazón quería hacerlo pero mi cerebro no. De alguna forma cualquier cosa que ella dijera parecía una mentira para mi. Pensé en cuando habíamos estados juntos y me pregunté si no lo habría hecho antes y yo simplemente no lo había descubierto. Luego comenzé a pensar que todo había sido una fantasía. Yo la había amado, pero ella no a mi. _Eso_ no era amor.

Luego de estar acostumbrado a dormir con ella casi todas las noches, 7 meses parecían una eternidad... Y ahora esta tímida pero sensual chica aparece...

Aún estaba dolido por lo que Frankie me había hecho. ¡Yo había sido un buen novio! Era tan injusto. ¿Qué tenía ese enorme tipo con músculos que yo no? No quiero que piensen que me gusta Ally, apenas la conozco, sólo digo que es preciosa.

De todas formas no podía confiar en muchas chicas, desde que me uní a McFLY las chicas se conviertieron en salvajes al estar cerca de ellas. Pero Ally no hizo nada loco cuando nos vio, ni siquiera sabía quiénes éramos.

"Doug, ¿estás bien?" Harry me preguntó y levanté la mirada. Me había quedado mirando a mi cerveza por varias minutos.

"Sí, estoy bien" dije y luego me paré "Volveré en un minuto"

Estaba realmente frío y silencioso afuera pero no me importó, me calmaba.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y estuve a punto de llamar a Jazzie, pero eran más de las 2 de la mañana, seguramente ya estaba durmiendo.

Suspiré. Extrañaba a Frankie.


	6. Los Poynter

**Disfruten. Si lo están leyendo por favor dejen un mensaje :)  
**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Mamá estaba muy feliz de verme y yo estaba feliz de verla también. Jazzie aún dormía ese sábado por la mañana, los fines de semana ella sólo se despierta a la hora de almorzar.

Mientras tanto, mamá estaba haciendo pasta y yo la miraba desde mi asiento.

"Mamá, ¿cómo estás?" le pregunté. No soy una persona seria, pero sé cómo serlo cuando es necesario.

"Estoy bien, Doug, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó ella.

"No lo sé... Supongo que te veo un poco sola en esta casa tan grande" cuando mamá y Jazzie decidieron que querían mudarse más cerca de mi, lo aprecié muchísimo, estaba emocionado de tenerlas a mi alrededor, y les compré esta casa como un regalo; McFLY estaba ganando muchísimo dinero, comprar esta casa no fui un problema para mi.

"Ay, no te precupes por mi, stoy bien. Tengo una cita esta noche"

Me congelé. También lo hizo mi corazón por un segundo.

"¿Una _cita_?" repetí disgustado "¿Una cita con quién?"

"Su nombre es Paul, lo conocí en el supermercado"

Una cita.

Tenía una _cita_.

Tenía una cita con un hombre que _yo_ no conocía.

Desde que mi padre se fue de mi casa, dejó a mi familia, mi madre no ha disfrutado mucho de una vida romántica, estuvo más preocupada en cuidarnos a nosotros que en buscar un novio. No me molestaba, me encantaba que fuera de esa forma, yo era muy sobreprotector con ella también, mi estúpido padre -a quien _odiaba_ decirle padre- la dejó con el corazón roto más grande de la historia.

"¿Estás bien, Dougie?" me preguntó.

Este tema realmente me molestaba, yo esperaba que mamá jamás saliera con otro hombre de nuevo. Sé que sueno realmente egoísta, pero no sot así, no quiero verla lastimada de nuevo, me da miedo, ¡es mi madre!

"No, no estoy bien. ¿Cómo es que sabes que este tipo no es un idiota?"

"Porque _yo_ soy adulta, _hijo_, y _yo_ elijo con quien salgo"

"¿Pero y si eliges a un tarado?"

"Es cólo una cita y tengo que correr riesgos, cariño"

Me levanté de un golpe "Voy a ver a Jazzie"

"Ay, Dougie, no te vayas"

No le presté atención y me fui al cuarto de mi hermana. Abrí sus ventanas para que el sol entrara en el cuarto y me senté a su lado en la cama.

"Despierta, el mejor hermano del mundo está aquí" dije.

"¿No puede el mejor hermano del mundo venir después?" dijo ella, aún sin abrir los ojos.

"Realmente no" me acosté al lado de ella "Oye, ¿sabías que mamá tiene una cita esta noche?"

"En realidad, sí"

"_¿Qué?_ ¿_Tú _sabias y no me dijiste nada?"

"No podía decírtelo ayer en frente de todos, te hubieras distraído pensando en ello y probablemente hubieras arruinado el concierto"

"Supongo que tienes razón..."

"No te preocupes, mamá estará bien. Paul parece un tipo muy agradable"

"¿Lo conociste?"

"Sí, en el supermercado con mamá. Él estaba buscando tortas para el cumpleaños de su sobrina y nos preguntó si podíamos ayudarlo a elegir una"

'_Qué estúpida forma de hablarle a una mujer_' pensé molesto '_estúpido Paul_' suspiré y Jazzie se dio vuelta para abrazarme.

"Sé que estás preocupado, yo también lo estoy. Pero mamá ha estado sola por mucho tiempo, Dougie, no es justo para ella, mamá merece algo amor también"

"Tiene _nuestro_ amor"

"Sabes que no es lo mismo"

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?" pregunté. No tenía ganas de seguir hablando sobre ésto.

Ella sólo asintió.

"Tu amiga... Ally... ¿De dónde es?"

"No tengo ni idea, sólo sé que es de alguna parte de Sudamérica"

El programa de televisión 'Latin American Idol' se me vino a la cabeza de inmediato. Las chicas de ese programa son muy lindas, eso explicaría por qué ella es tan preciosa.

"Tom nos dijo que parecía triste. ¿Tienes idea por qué?"

"No, usualmente luce así, y también cansada. Tengo el presentimiento de que no se diviertó mucho que digamos en America"

Asentí. Ahora me sentía incluso más curioso.

"¿Por qué me preguntas ésto?" pregunté "No te gusta, ¿verdad? Porque estoy _cansada_ de que ustedes persigan a _todas_ y cada una de las amigas que les presento"

Reí "Cálmate, hermanita, sólo curioseaba"

"Aunque... Bueno... No has estado con una chica en meses. ¿Estás bien?"

"Aún me duele... Ya sabes, Frankie"

"Sí, lo sé... Pero han pasado siete meses, déjalo ir, Doug"

"¡Lo sé!" dije molesto, todos seguían diciéndome lo mismo. ¿Acado pensaban que sufría a propósito o qué? No podía dejarlo ir, no porque no quisiera, simplemente porque no podía "Mira, creo que me iré"

"¡No, no, lo siento, pero, _por favor_, quédate, mejor hermano del mundo!" ella tomó mi mada y puso carita de cachorrito "Por favor, quédate"


	7. Derrotado por una chica

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Ally  
**

Me desperté temprano el Sábado. Traté de volver a dormir pero no pude. Ayudé a Susan a preparar el almuerzo y luego jugué con Elizabeth hasta las 5 de la tarde más o menos. Luego de jugar con un bebé por alrededor de cuatro horas, me dí cuenta de que necesitaba hacer algo más. Siempre había disfrutado tomar caminatas con mi Ipod, así que le dije a Susan que me iría a caminar un rato y que volvería más tarde. Me sonrió y me dijo adiós mientras yo me iba, jamás me negaba nada.

Estaba escuchando 'Trick To Live', de The Hoosiers, cuando alguien puso su mano en mi hombro. Instintivamente lo tomé por la muñeca, me incliné un poco y lo empujé por arriva mío, haciendo que se cayera al suelo en frente de mi. Tal vez ésto no sea muy femenino que digamos, pero es útil, es una técnica de judo. Fui criada para estar preparada para ser una especie de máquina asesina, para poder defenderme en cualquier momento o defender a los que me ordenasen proteger. Como mi padre, por ejemplo. Yo era su mejor 'guerrero', su mejor protección. Aún no comprendes, lo sé. Ésto tiene que ver con una especie de guerra secreta, la misma de la que estoy huyendo, en la cual no puedes confiar en _nadie_, y cuando digo nadie, lo digo en serio. Mi padre no tendría que haber confiado en _mi_, ¡su propia hija!

Puse todos esos pensamientos en lo profundo de mi mente cuando vi que era Danny a quien había atacado.

"Ay, Dios mío, Danny, ¡lo siento tanto!" dije y me arrodillé a su lado.

Él aún estaba tirad en el piso congelado, completamente sorprendido y, por la mirada en sus ojos, dolorido también.

"¿Qué diablos haces, estás loca?" dijo él.

"Lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname, pensé que eras... Alguien más" la idea de _ese _alguien más, la persona que me aterra, buscándome me dio un fuerte sentiemiento de miedo, pero intenté olvidarme de ellos mientras ayudaba a Danny a pararse "¿Estás bien?"

"No, no estoy _bien_, una chica acaba de hacerme trizas" dijo mientras respiraba rápidamente "¿Cómo hiciste eso, de todas formas?"

"Lo aprendí en mi ciudad natal"

"¿Estás en el ejército o qué? Eres rara"

"Sí, lo sé"

Se mordió el labio inferior "Lo siento, no quise hacerlo sonar así"

"No, sí lo hiciste, y sé que tiene razón" el hecho de ser tan diferente jamás me había herido antes, siempre lo había sabido, pero escucharlo desde otro persona realmente me llegó al rcorazón, esta vez sí dolió.

"Pero... Ser diferente no es malo" él dijo y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa "En serio. Eres misteriosa, eso te hace sexy"

Me reí.

"Prométeme que no le dirás de ésto a nadie" él dijo, su masculinidad obviamente herida.

"Lo prometo"

"Y si alguien se entera y se ríe de mi, ¿se lo harás a es persona también?"

"Sí, lo haré" reí de nuevo.

Él suspiró y luego rió un poco "Realmente me asustaste"

"Lo lamento, pero tú también me asustaste"

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" me preguntó.

"Vivo aquí cerca, ¿y tú?"

"Jazzie vive por aquí, pensé ir a visitarle un rato. Ella me llamó... Aparentemente la madre de Doug tiene una cita hoy a la noche y él está a punto de explotar o ya lo hizo. Así que ella pensó que tal vez yo podría calmarlo un poco"

Lo miré por unos segundos con la misma mirada que usaba para intimidar a la gente. Obtienes lo mejor de las personas, algunas veces, cuando se sienten intimidados por tí.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?" dijo él "¿No me crees?"

Oh, sí, ahí lo tienen.

"¿Por qué no debería? Sólo me dijiste que irás a visitarlos... ¿O hay alguna otra razón por la que vas a la casa de _Jazzie_?"

"No" su '_no_' no sonaba demasiado convencido.

No paré de mirarlo y él evadió mi mirada y se sonrojó. Sonreí, sabía que estaba funcionando, siempre funcionaba.

"Te gusta Jazzie" dije.

Él paró de caminar.

"¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Comienzas a asustarme, Ally" dijo. Sí, usualmente tenía ese efecto en la gente.

"Practicamente me lo gritaste, Danny, yo no hice nada"

"Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie. No puedes decirle a Dougie, ¡me matará!"

"No es de mi incunvencia" me limité a decir.

"Gracias" él miró hacia abajo y continuó caminndo. No tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos, simplemente lo seguí "¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Soy seis años mayor que ella y es la hermana de mi mejor amigo"

"¿Sabes si a ella le gustas?"

"No tengo ni idea"

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Si yo fuera tú, no haría nada antes de sentir que es tiempo de hacer algo al respecto"

Paró de caminar de nuevo y pasó su mano por su cabello, a mirada confusa estancada en sus ojos.

"Eso no tiene sentido"

"Eso es porque aún no es el momento de hacer algo. Cuando el momento llegue, entenderás"

Seguimos caminando.

"Todos piensan que soy un tonto. No soy tonto, sólo hago _muchas_ bromas" suspiró "Nadie piensa que puedo ser un novio bueno y cariñoso... Me gustan las fiestas... Y el alcohol... Y divertirme... Pero eso no me hace _malo_"

"Danny, jamás he oído a nadie decir algo así sobre ti"

"Ni siquiera nos conocías hasta _ayer_, Ally"

"Sí, tienes razón..."

"¿Crees que Jazzie podría quererme? ¿Tal y como soy?"

Le sonreí "Todos te quieren, Dan... Tal y como eres"


	8. Nada va acorde al plan

**Disfruten.  
**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

Tuvimos que caminar por como una hora hasta llegar a la casa de Jazzie... Ella no vivía tan cerca de mi casa como Danny pensaba. Cuando llegamos, ya eran más o menos las 7 de la tarde, así que llamé a Susan porque se alteraría si yo llegara a casa demasiado tarde, y le dije que llegaría más tarde. Me preguntó si estaba bien, si me había encontrado con... '_No_' me dije a mi misma '_No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, ya lo hiciste hoy, no lo hagas dos veces_'

"Aquí es" anunció Danny y me miró confundido cuando vio mi cara, cuya expreción no estaba controlando en ese momesto "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Toca el timbre" dije.

Jazzie estaba feliz de verlos y nos dejó entrar de inmediato. Dougie estaba sentado en el living, en un sillón muy bonito, con una cerveza en su mano derecha. Se veía molesto. Nos miró, parecía confuso de vernos.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó.

"Bueno, yo _también_ estoy muy feliz de verte, amigo" dijo Danny irónicamente al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

"Perdón" dijo Doug "Hola. Espera, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?" preguntó al verme.

"Oh, es que me encontré con Danny por aquí" respondí y me sonrojé, obviamente no me esperaban a _mi_, Danny al menos era su mejor amigo, yo era prácticamente una extraña "Puedo irme si quieren"

"No, no te preocupes, Ally" dijo Jazzie "Por supuesto que puedes quedarte" se acercó a mi y susurrú a mi oído para que yo sola pudiera escucharla "Él está realmente enojado, necesitaremos tanta ayuda como podamos"

Dany se sentó al lado de Dougie y tomó su cerveza. Luego prendió la televisión y comenzó a buscar alguna película. Me daba cuenta de que ya había estado aquí muchas veces, se comportaba como si estuviese en su propia casa, con total libertad.

Jazz se sentó a su lado y yo me quedé parada, demasiado tímida como para moverme. Esta era realmente la primera vez que visitaba la casa de un amigo. En toda mi vida. Así qe no tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarme, qué hacer.

"Ven, siéntate" dijo Dougie y me sonrió "¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"No lo sé... ¿Tienes agua?" qué pregunta _tan_ estúpida; ¡_por supuesto_ que tenian agua!

Danny rió por lo bajo "¿Agua? ¿No quieres cerveza?"

"Mi mamá nos deja tomar aquí en casa. Sólo una cerveza, en realidad" Jazzie dioj.

"No lo sé, jamás he tomado cerveza"

Danny río por lo bajo de nuevo.

"¿Quieres un poco?" me preguntó Dougie.

Mi primera vez tomando cerveza... ¿Qué pasaría si tenía un efecto fuerte en mi? ¿Qué pasaría si terminaba borracha y les decía todo lo que se suponía que no debía decirle a nadie?

"No, gracias. Tal vez otro día" dije.

Caminé hacia el sillón y me senté al lado de Dougie. Ahora el sillón estaba totalmente lleno. Danny cambiana los canales es cuestión de segundos hasta que vi a Marty McFLY cabalgando un caballo junto con el Doctor Emmett, en la parte de la tercera película en la que el Doc salva a esa profesora de la qe luego se enamora. Practicamente salté del sillón.

"¡Vuelve, vuelve!" grité.

Los tres se me quedaron mirando, sorprendidos; ésta debía ser la primera vez que me comportaba de forma normal. Bueno, como loca en realidad. O algo así, ¡ésto es confuso! Se podría decir que era la primera vez que me comportaba como un adolescente normal que se volvía loco... ¿Eso tuvo sentido?

Danny aún no había vuelto a cambiar el canal, nos estábamos perdiendo la película y esa parte era tan romántica.

"¡¡Vamos, regresa, regresa!!" insistí.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡cálmate, mujer!" Danny puse la película y yo me senté corretamente en el sillón de nuevo, con mis ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa en mis labios.

Dougie y Jazzie se reían, pero él paró cuando su mamá bajó por las escaleras luciendo muy bonita.

"Ah, Danny, Ally, hola" dijo y sonrió. Lucía feliz "Bueno, chicos, me voy pero no regresaré tarde, así que no se preocupen. No quiero descubrir ninguna clase de fiesta rara cuando vuelva y sólo se permite _una_ cerveza para cada uno, no importa si son mayores de 20, son las reglas de la casa"

"De acuerdo, mamá, diviértete" Jazzie dijo.

Dougie estaba callano, miraba directamente a la televisión pero sabía que no le estaba prestando atención realmente.

"Doug, ¿no vas a despedirme?" Sam le dijo.

Él ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Se paró y se fue directamente por las escalreas. Su madre lo siguió con los ojos, claramente infeliz. Suspiró.

"Mamá, ve" dijo Jazz suavemente "Nosotros hablaremos con él"

"No te preocupes, Sam" dijo Danny "Podemos manejarlo"

"Está bien" se miró en el espejo una vez más y luego sonrió "Mi taxi está esperando afuera. Adiós niños." Era gracioso escuchar a alguien llamar a Danny 'ninños'.

Los tres nos miramos los unos a los otros.

"Tal vez deberías ir tú, Danny" dijo Jazzie.

"No... Denme una oportunidad" dije.


	9. Conoce a esta chica

**Disfruten.  
**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Era como si pudiese sentir la furia correr por mis venas. Sentía que estaba exagerando pero no podía evitarlo. Quería que ella regresara ahora, ahora mismo, que fuera mi madre, no la cita de algun tipo, novia o esposa, sólo mi madre. Yo soy su hombre, ella no necesita a nadie más.

Estaba en mi cama, en el cuarto que mamá había decorado para mi en esta casa, con posters de las bandas que a mi me gustaban. Alguien entró y me sentí increíblemente molesto.

"Vete" dije.

"Sé cómo te sientes" dijo la voz de Ally.

Me di vuelta a mirarla. Su cara era seria, honesta. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, apollada en ella, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Seguro que sí" dije en todo sarcástico,.

"Yo... No sé si Jazzie te lo dijo, pero soy adoptada" dijo. Me di cuenta que estaba dudando, no sabía si debía seguir hablando o callarse la boca.

Sentí más o menos pena por ella, ¿pero qué tenía eso que ver con todo ésto?

"Estoy al tanto de tu situación... Lo que pasó con tu padre"

"¿Quién te dijo sobre eso?" ahora estaba incluso más molesto.

"Danny me lo explicó mientras veníamos para acá"

Muchas gracas,_ mejor amigo_. Gracias por decirle a todo el mundo que mi padre nos abandonó. ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias! ¡Qué rabia!

"Mimadre..." ella digo y miró hacia abajo, su cara triste una vez más "Mi madre biológica se fue de mi casa cuando yo tenía seis. La vi partir. Luego de eso... Bueno... Mi padre jamás confió en ninguna otra mujer de nuevo. Para él, siempre era cosa de una noche con una mujer diferente, ni siquiera un día más"

Me miró directo a los ojos, fue un poco incómodo, pero no podía romper el contacto visual, era como algo hipnótico. Ella suspiró y luego rió con tristeza.

"Jamás he visto a un chico sin ropa, pero no me creerías la cantidad de mujeres desnudas que he visto" dijo "Era como si ni siquiera importara que yo estuviera ahí. Él era un buen padre, Dougie... A pesar de..." dudó "A pesar de muchas cosas que no puedo decirte, era un buen padre... Simplemente perdió su camino. ¿Así que vas a elegir tú? ¿Quieres a una madre que haga lo mismo que mi padre hizo o una que tiene un nuevo novio, alguien que incluso a ti te gustaria se le dieras una oportunidad?"

Ella sí entendí, ya había vivido ésto, excepto porque su lado de la historia parecía peor que el de la mía. Ally inmediatamente me hizo sentir estúpido.

"_No_ soy egoísta" las palabras salieron de mi boca una tras otra.

"Nunca dije que lo fueras" ella dijo.

"Tan sólo estoy... _Más_ que preocupado"

"Lo sé, he estado ahí también. Pero tienes que dejarlo ir, Dougie... Tu madre no parará de amar sólo porque tú lo digas. Tiene el derecho a amar. Tú también, ¿o no?" se acercó un poco a mi "¿Qué pasaría si alguien te dijera que no puedes amar porque tiene miedo a que te lastimes? ¿No sería eso injusto?"

Jazzie pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento. Después de lo que pasó con Frankie, ella le dirijía una mirada asesina a todas y cada una de las chicas que coquetearan conmigo. Le tomó tiempo volver a ser ella misma cuando yo estaba alrededor de chicas. Ésto era lo mismo... Con la pequeña diferencia de que yo había estado haciendo ésto por _años_. ¿Qué ocurriría si Jazzie jamás me dejara volver a amar?

Ally se sentó junto a mi en la cama.

"El amor... Es una cosa _muy _rara" dijo "Jamás lo he experimentado, pero lo he visto. Te hace sentir tan bien, pero también puede ser traicionero. Simplemente es la forma en la que sucede"

"¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas?" le pregunté.

Sonrió un poco, aunque aún triste "Supongo que he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Tienes muchísimo tiempo libre cuando no tienes amigos"

"¿Por qué no tenías amigos? Eres... Interesante"

Ella dudó por un momento de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior.

"Yo... No puedo decirte exactamente" dijo "Hay ciertas cosas sobre mi, sobre mi pasado, que no puedo dejar que los demás sepan. No porque no quieras, aunque lo prefiero de esa forma, sino porque podría ponerlos en riesgo"

"Pero me dijiste sobre tu madre

"Y confío que no se lo dirás a nadie"

"Claro que no"

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella tan sólo se miraba los zapatos mientras yo la miraba a ella. Ally cerró los ojos lentamente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunté suavemente.

Abrió sus ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué crees que no me llevó con ella?" preguntó. Sabía a qué se refería... Hablaba de su madre.

"No lo sé... Los adultos... Hacen cosas estúpidas" dije y ella sonrió un poco, una lágrima corrió por su pálida mejilla. Vacilé por un segundo, me acordé de cuando Tom nos dijo que ella se había sentido incómoda cuando nosotros la abrazamos, pero no me importó, puse un brazo a su alrededor y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Tú eres un adulto, Dougie" dijo.

"No, soy un niño de cinco años en un cuerpo _muy_ sexy" dijo y ella rió.

Nos quedamos de esa forma por un rato, en silencio. Si ella no había tenido un amigo hasta ahora, eso significa que probablemente tampoco había tenido a nadie que la abrazara al llorar. Tal vez incluso no se había permitido llorar sino hasta ahora.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" le pregunté cuando yo mismo comencé a sentirme hambriento.

Ella no respondió. Su respiranción era regular, sus ojos seguían cerrados. Se había quedado dormida. Suavemente la acosté en la cama y puse una frazada sobre ella.

Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, me volteé para volverla a mirar. Había conocido a esta chica tan sólo ayer pero ya sentía como si fuéramos grandes amigos. Era raro de explicar. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado o sólo soy yo que estoy loco? Conociste a alguien que no es para nada especial pero de todas formas te interesa aquela persona, es honesta y de alguna forma de entienden y apoyan... Incluso cuando la has conocido tan sólo ayer... Incluso si sólo la conocí a ella ayer.


	10. Curiosidad

**Disfruten.  
**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Tomé a Jazzie en mis brazos y la cargué hasta su cama, prácticamente se había quedado dormida. Luego bajé las escaleras de nuevo, donde Danny estaba tomando su segunda cerveza.

"Estás rompiendo las reglas de la casa" dije sonriendo.

"En realidad no, técnicamente la primera cerveza que tomé era la _tuya_, habías tomado como la mitad. _Ésta_ es_ mi_ primer cerveza" él dijo y me guiñó el ojo.

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Mamá ya había vuelto, parecía feliz. Le pedí que me perdonase por mi comportamiento pero le expliqué que ésto no era fácil para mi, iba a tardarme un buen rato para acostumbrarme. Ella, como siempre, lo entiendió perfectamente. Sefue a dormir y Danny y yo nos quedamos en el living con la televisión prendida mientras hablábamos.

"Así que... ¿Cómo te sientes, Doug? ¿Estás bien con lo de tu madre?" me preguntó.

"Sí, Ally y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y me hizo comprender un par de cosas" contesté.

"Mira, no te pregunté antes porque tu hermana seguía aquí, pero... ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Es decir, ella estuvo allí arriba _contigo_ por bastante tiempo"

"Tan sólo hablamos y ella luego se quedó dormida, eso es todo" dije.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, Danny, estoy seguro"

"Ay, maldición, Dougie, esperaba que me contaras que algo digno de ser contado había sucedio"

"Realmente eres un pervertido, Danny" dije mientras sonreía "De todas formas, ¡la conocí_ ayer_! No me gusta, casi ni la conozco"

Se quedó callado por un rato, estaba pensando en algo. Danny siempre hace una cara diferente cuando piensa demasiado en algo, cuando recuerda algo, él ni siquiera lo nota.

"¿En qué piensas?" le pregunté.

"Bueno, sólo te dire si prometes no reírte de mi. Si lo haces, Ally te pateará el trasero, prometió que lo haría"

"Sí, _claro_. Danny, esa chica es un ángel, apuesto que a que ni siquiera puede matar a una cucaracha"

"A eso me refiero. Sí puede..."

"Sólo lo dije en broma, _por supuesto_ que puede matar a una cucaracha, Danny"

"Tan sólo déjame decirte lo que pasó, ¿sí?"

"De acuerdo, soy todo oídos"

"Bueno, yo estaba caminando hacia aquí cuando la reconocí, estaba tan sólo a unos metros de mi. Grité su nombre pero no me escuchó, tenía su Ipod prendido... Así que corrí hacia ella y puse mi mano en su hombro para captar su atención, y, bueno, como que ella realmente me hizo trizas"

"¿A qué te refieres?" aún no tenía ni idea que a qué se debía todo ésto pero podía sentir las ganas de reírme creciendo en mi interior.

"Me tomó de la muñeca y como que me hizo _volar _por encima de ella. Fue como es las películas... Hey, prometiste no reírte"

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas parar de reír.

"Yo jamás te prometí nada" dije mientras me seguía riendo.

"No es gracioso. Ally lo hizo como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes, como una verdadera profesional en eso de técnica de pelea o cosas así. Apuesto a que es muy buena peleando, ha entrenado"

"¿Entrenado para qué?"

"¡Quién sabe!"

"Estás exagerando. La chica sabe defensa-personal, ¿y qué?"

"No lo sé, fue raro, en serio. La forma en lo que lo hizo, tan rápido, y la expresión de su cara era tan determinada, como si estuviera lista para darme otra golpiza de nuevo si yo me levanra"

"Sólo estás sorprendido porque te pateó el trasero. Ella. Una _chica_"

Estaba a punto de reírme de nuevo de él cuando el timbre sonó. ¿Quién diablos era a estas horas de la noche?

Abrí la puerta y vi a dos policias con un hombre de traje que lucía caro. '_Ay, Danny, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?_' pensé.

"Buenas noches," uno de los policías dijo" sentimos molestarlo tan tarde, pero estamos buscando a una chica desaparecida y tenemos información de que ha estado aquí.."

"¿Una chica desaparecida? ¿Quién?" pregunté.

"Ally Heller. ¿Está ella aquí?" el de traje me preguntó. Sonaba realmente exausto y preocupado.

"Sí, está aquí" dije, el hombre de traje parecía bastante aliviado de escucharme decir eso "¿La están buscando? Pensé que le había dicho a su madre que estaba aquí"

"Nos dijo que volvería a casa; no lo hizo, así que llamamos a la policía"

"¿Así que ella está aquí?" el otro policía dijo "¿Podemos verla, por favor?"

"Sí, claro" dije y los dejé entrar "Síganme arriva. Sean silenciosos, por favor, mi familia está durmiendo"

Los policías se quedaron en el living, el tipo de traje me siguió. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y le hice una seña para que estuviera callado.

"Se quedó dormida" susurré.

Puso una mano sobre su pecho y suspiró.

"Gracias al cielo que está bien" dijo más para sí mismo que para mí "¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

"Seguro"

"Cuando estés con ella, por favor no le quites los ojos de encima"

"¿Por qué?"

"Simplemente hazlo, ¿por favor? Algunas cosas no pueden ser explicadas"

"Bueno, está bien, lo haré... Si quiere, ella puede quedarse aquí lo que resta de la noche, yo la llevaré a casa mañana en auto"

"Ha estado durmiendo muy mal últimamente así queno es muy buena idea despertarla ahora. Eres muy amable, gracias"

"De nada"

Para cuando los tres hombres se habían ido, Danny estaba medio dormido en el sillón.

"Creo que conozco a ese tipo, el de traje, de alguna parte" dijo.

"¿De verdad? ¿De dónde?"

"No lo sé, de la televisión creo... Trabaja en la embajada, si mal no recuerdo"

"Esperas, ¿_tú_ estabas mirando las noticias o algo así?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Nada, no sabía que mirabas las noticias" reí un poco.

"Estaba esperando a que dijeran los resultados del partido de Bolton, no pude verlo en la televisión. Oye, ¿puedo quedarme aquí hoy?"

"Seguro que sí"

Le hice una especie de cama improvisada en el sillón con algunas frazadas. Danny se quedó dormido en no más de cuatro minutos, increíble.

"Buenas noches para ti también" dije sarcásticamente.

Subí a mi cuarto y silenciosamente puse varias frazadas y una almohada en el suelo, esa sería mi cama por esa noche. Antes de apagar las luces, miré a Ally una vez más. No parecía estar durmiendo muy pacíficamente que daigamos, tenía una expresión rara en su rostro, ¡incluso ahora mientras dormía! Esta chica no tenía descanso. Me preguntaba qué le había pasado antes de conocerla, durantes esos 17 años de su vida. ¿Por qué no podía hablar de su pasado? ¿Por qué tampoco quería hablar de ello? ¿Qué estaba ocultando? Gran dolor, tal y como yo podía ver, y no podía dejarlo ir. ¿Pero cuál era la fuente de ese dolor?

Apagué las luces y me recosté sobre mi 'cama'.

Frankie vino a mi mente. Podría apostar a que el dolor que sentí por ella, y que aún sentía de tanto en tanto, era nada comparado al dolor que Ally sentía. ¿Qué había visto en su pasado? ¿Por qué sabía defensa-personal? ¿Y si ella sabía más que sólo defensa-personal? ¿Por qué alguien le enseñaría a pelear de esa forma?

Ally era tan diferente, tan misteriosa, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que ella no deseaba ser así... Quería ser normal. ¿Cuán malo había sido su pasado que la había arrastrado tan lejos de esa posibilidad? Quería saber, pero ella no me lo diría, al menos no ahora.

¿Qué le había sucedido en el pasado que le causaba ahora mismo tener pesadillas?

Curiosidad: estado en el cual quieres saber más sobre algo.

Sí, eso era. Quería desesperadamente por una razón que desconocía, saber más sobre ella, tanto como pudiese. Y no dejaría que ésto quedase en la nada.

La curiosidad puede volverte loco.


	11. Pesadillas

**Disfruten.  
**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

De alguna manera sabía que estaba soñando, pero mis sueños se habían transformado en una mezcla entre mis recuerdos y mis miedos, combinados con la crueldad de la imaginación, así que no importaba si sabía que no era real pero lo había sido antes, estaba siendo obligado a revivirlo otra vez. ¿Por qué mi propio cerebro me estaba haciendo ésto a mi, su propia dueña?

Corría por oscuros callejones, seguida de aquellos a los que yo había traicionado, aquellos que querían encontrarme y torturarme sin saber que mi cerebro ya se estaba encargando de ese trabajo, auquellos que probablemente me matarían si me encontrasen.

Al final del callejón, un pequeño niño con rulos rubios estaba parado, solo, mirándome mientras corría en su dirección. Paré en seco en cuanto lo vi.

"Lo permitiste" dijo "Permitiste que me hicieran ésto a mi"

Miré hacia atrás mientras que mis cazadores se acercaban, pero no podía acercarme ni un centímetro a ese niño, y no había otra salida del callejón. Tenía que confrontrar a los que me querían muerta o al niño que casi murió por mi.

Ahora la luz de la luna resplandecía sobre el infante y él comenzenzó a acercarse a mi. Podía ver la horrible cicatriz en su cara, una cicatriz imposible de remover, sim importar si encontrabas al mejor cirujano del mundo.

"Lo juro," le dije, my voz temblaba "no fue mi culpa, no queria eso, les dije que no quería. Lo juro"

"Pero lo permitiste. _Tú_ miraste. _Tú_ no los detuviste" dijo "_Tú_ eres tan mala como ellos"

Y siguió repitiendo esa última frase, una y otra vez...

Miré a mi alrededor de nuevo y allí estaban ellos, a sólo centímetros de mi, listos para llevarme de nuevo con ellos, para _siempre_ esta vez.

Una vez más, mire a mi alrededor, confusa, con mis ojos bien abiertos, respirando entrecortadamente. Dougie estaba de rodillas al lado de la cama, sosteniendo con una mano mi mejilla y con otra mi mano. Mi rostro estaba húmedo, podía sentir que mi piel sabía a algo salado; lágrimas. Había estado llorando.

"¿Estás bien" Dougie preguntó, sonaba shockeado "¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?"

Intenté de controlar mi respiración, pero no le solté la mano.

"No lo hagas..." dije "Por favor, no lo hagas"

"Pero estabas llorando y rostro parecia..." no terminó esa frase, su rostro aún tenía rastros de sorpresa.

"Fue una pesadilla" me dije más a mí misma que a él y cerré mis ojos para tratar de calmarme "sólo una pesadilla..."

"Parece que tuvista una _tremenda_ pesadilla" dijo él "Jamás he visto a nadie actuar de esa forma... ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

"Nunca dije que lo estuviese" dije al mismo tiempo que abría mis ojos de nuevo.

Miré a mi alrededor, esta vez prestando atención a lo que me rodeaba. Había posters de Blink 182 en las paredes, también de Star Wars y otras bandas que yo no conocía. Éste no era mi cuarto, era el _suyo_.

"¡Dios mío, mi familia!" dije y me levanté de un salto, tan rápido que me mareé y casi caí al suelo, pero Dougie me agarró y me sentó en la caman "¡Deben estar tan preocupados, no les dije que iba a quedarme aquí!"

"No te preocupes, ya saban que estás acá" dijo él "Vinieron a buscarte anoche pero pensaron que era mejor si te dejábamos dormir pacíficamente... Obviamente _eso_ no pasó"

"Deberías haberme despertado... Siempre debes despertarme"

"Pero necesitabas dormir"

"No me importa. No dejes que me quede dormida" le dije y puse mis brazos alrededor mío.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me miró la cara por unos segundos.

"Luces fatal" dijo, supongo que tratando de ser gracioso, y yo sólo asentí "¿De qué era tu pesadilla?"

"No puedo decirte..." susurré sin mirarlo, avergonzaba de lo que mis pesadillas me obligaban a recordar, las cosas que había hecho o visto "Y tapmoco quieres saber"

"Créeme, _sí_ quiero"

"No. _Tú_ creeme... _No_ quieres"

"Podríamos seguir con ésto por el resto del día" dijo y sonrió, de nuevo tratando de ser gracioso, pero a mi no me hizo ninguna gracia. Lo miré directo a los ojos "Ay, no, por favor no llores, _por favor_, no soy bueno con esas cosas" se mordió el labio inferior desesperadamente y yo me reí un poco de la expresión de su cara.

"Está bien... Pero entonces hazme pensar en otra cosa, por favor" dije "_Rápido_"

Miró alrededor del cuarto para obtener alguna idea.

"¿Te gusta Blink 182?" me preguntó.

"Pienso que a quien no le guste debe ser una persona muy rara... Aunque quien está diciendo eso ya es una persona rara, qué confuso" dije y él rió.

"Estoy de acuerdo en eso. ¿Qué me dices de Star Wars?"

"No sé, no soy muy fan de esas películas... No es que_ no_ me gusten, simplemente no me vuelven _loca_"

"¿Cuál es tu película favorita?"

"Eeeh... Nunca sé cómo contestar esa pregunta, supongo que es un empate entre Volver al Futuro y El Extraño Mundo de Jack. Sé que es una película muy vieja, pero estoy enamorada de Jack y la última canción, cuando Sally y Jack cantan juntos, es tan tierna"

"A mi también me encanta Volver al Futuro"

Mi estómgado hizo un ruido raro y fuerte, y Dougie rió.

"Perdón" dije y me sonrojé.

"No te preocupes... Yo también estoy muy hambriento. ¿Vamos a buscar algo para comer?"

"Ok..."

"Sólo dame un momento que me visto..."

Sé que ésto puedo sonar absolutamente estúpido, pero hasta _ese_ momento no me había dado cuenta de que él sólo tenía puestos boxers. No pude evitar mirarle todo el cuerpo, era la primera vez que veía a un chico con tan poca ropa y no era una película, era real, él estaba ahí parado delante de mi. Simplemente, fue inevitable. Era maravilloso... Tan... ¡Sexy!... Rápidamente miré hacia otro lado; no quería que me viese mirándolo de esa forma.

Mientras él se ponía la ropa, yo lo miraba de vez en cuando sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo hacía. Tengo 17 y nunca he besado a un chico o hecho nada por el estilo ya que siempre evadí sentir algo o relacionarme con las personas, pero ahora libre, al menos para mirar, y Dougie Poynter era alguien a quien me gustaba y disfrutaba mirar.


	12. Admirador fastidioso

**Disfruten. Recuerden que si están leyendo la historia, por favor dejen un mensaje al final :)**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

La semana siguió de forma muy normal, sin noches en los cuartos de celebridades, sin escuchar a Danny Jones roncar o sin darle golpizas a nadie. Sólo el colegio y mi nueva cada luego de eso. Aunque sí había una cosa diferent de vez en cuando: Jazzie. Una amiga. Una amiga de verdad. Eso era seguramente un progreso; nunca antes había tenido ningún amigo, ésto era un avance.

Luego de la pesadilla del Sábado, estaba aterrada, no quería dormir. Podía poner mis recuerdos y miedos en lo profundo de mi mente por mucho tiempo durante el día, pero era la noche lo que me perturbaba. Me gustaba ir al cuarto de Elizabeth, mi hermanita bebé, antes de ir a dormir. Siempre la miraba hasta que ella se quedaba dormida o le cantaba hasta que lo hiciera. Susan me había dicho que podríamos comprar un piano para mi y tal vez yo pudiera tocar para Eli. Le dije que no hiciera tal cosa, incluso si yo moría por decirle que sí, un piano era demasiado costoso... Lo extrañaba, extrañaba locamemente tocar. Eso siempre me había calmado, me olvidaba de todo al tocar, era mi único y verdadero momento de paz, la única ocasión en la cual nada realmente importaba and me sentía absolutamente a salvo. Empecé a soñar despierta con eso durante mi clase de Historia... Jazzietenía dificultades en esta clase, así que no me prestaba mucha atención ni me hablaba, sólo escuchaba al profesor, y yo me distraía pensando en cuánto le gustaría a Eli escucharme tocar 'Lighthouse' de The Hush Sound o tal vez podría cantarle mientras tocaba 'Goodnight My Angel' de Billy Joel antes de que se fuera a dormir.

Era Jueves, yo estaba marchándome del colegio cuando Sam, uno de los chicos de mi clase que me invitó tantas veces a que almuerce con él y sus amigos, corrió detrás de mi y me frenó.

"Hola" dijo.

"Creo que la palabra que buscabas es _adiós_" dije al tiempo que alzaba una ceja. Él me debería haber dicho hola esta manaña cuando llegué, no ahora cuando me estaba yendo en mi skate. Me miró confundido.

"No, quise decir hola" dijo

"Como sea, tengo que irme"

"Espera un minuto, por favor"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada... ¿Estás apurada o algo por el estio?"

"No. Tú deberías irte a tu próxima clase" yo podía irme antes, pero sabía que_ él _no.

"¿Por qué no tienes que ir a las clases por la tarde?"

"Simplemente porque no"

"No hablas demasiado, ¿verdad?"

"Mira, mi madre está esperándome, tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita bebé"

"Qué dulce, tal vez podamos cuidarla juntos algún día"

"No lo creo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque eres un extraño, no dejo que se le acerquen extraños"

"No soy un_ extraño_, estoy en tu clase"

"Lo sé, pero de todas formas para mi eres un extraño"

"Entonces sal conmigo para poder conocerme, así ya no seré un extraño"

Suspiré. Realmente quería irme de allí lo más rápido que pudiese en mi skate, este muchacho era demasiado persistente, pero no quería ser descortés.

"Dame tres razones por la que debería salir contigo"

Me sonrió "Primero: _jamás_ te aburrirás, no si estás_ conmigo_. Segundo: puedo llevar a donde sea que quieras, sólo tienes que decirlo y te llevaré. Tercero: no encuentro ninguna razón por la que _no_ deberías salir conmigo"

"Ah, ¿en serio? Bueno, yo sí tengo mis motivos. One: eres realmente un pesado" parecía atónito a escucharme decir eso con tanta confianza, apuesto a que nadie nunca le había hablado de esa forma "Segundo: obviamente piensas que sólo porque tienes dinero, y sé que tienes muchísimo, yo voy a estar interesada en ti, y, disculpa que te decepcione, pero estás equivocado. Y tercero: como eres _tan _diferente a mi, no veo cómo podríamos divertirnos tanto como dices. Ahora, Sam, _realmente _tengo que irme"

"Eeeh.. Está bien... Bueno, adios, Ally" dijo, todavía sorprendido.

"Adiós, Sam"

"Nos vemos mañana" me sonrió.

Me quedé en mi lugar, examinándolo con la mirada, totalmente exasperada. ¿Por qué me sonreí así? Recién le había dicho cosas desagradables sobre él y de todas formas él me sonreía con cara de un cachorrito listo para hacer cualquier pirueta que yo le pidiese.

"¿Por qué me sonríes así?" le pregunté mientras ponía mi skate en el suelo.

"Es sólo que eres tan increíble" ¿me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Por qué yo? Ya era suficiente con las pesadillas. Si hay un Dios allí afuera, en alguna parte, estoy bastante segura de que me odia.

"¡No los soy!"

"Sí, _sí_ lo eres, eres tan honesta, nadie nunca me había hablado así, mucho menos una chica"

Suspiré.

"Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo sí o no?" preguntó.

"Te dije que no"

"¿Y si yo no fuera el tipo que chico que piensas que soy?"

"Eres _exactamente_ la clase de chico que _sé_ que eres. No intentes cambiar por mi. Hasta luego, Sam"

Ni siquiera esperé a que respondiera, simplemente me fui en mi skate. El frío viente hacia que mi pelo volase libremente, dándome una extraña sensación de paz mientras escuchaba 'Kiss The Rain' de Yiruma en mi Ipod. Suspiré, sabiendo que Sam no se rendiría, es del tipo de chicos que sigue con lo suyo hasta que consigue lo que quiere, exactamente el tipo que siempre había evadido, pero por alguna razón los chicos de aquí me encontraban atractica -no es que yo piense que lo fuera, Jazzie me lo dijo- y eso para mi era una tortura. Quería amigos, no admiradores pervertidos, y Sam era uno de ellos, además de ser también un admirador tremendamente fastidioso. Tal vez podría asustarlo, darle una buena golpiza. '_No, Ally, no puedes, Jackson nos dijo que parásemos. Sam no vale la pena_' pensé.

Llegué a casa a tiempo, Susan estaba yéndose a casa de su amiga. Senté a Eli en mi regazo y la miré. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Por algún motivo, aquella pequeña bebé le daba a mi alma un poco de consuelo, un descanso de mi siempre presente desdicha, ella no sabía quién era yo, lo que había hecho, simplemente parecía quererme tal y por quien era yo, o al menos quien pesaba que yo era. Tomó mi nariz con su diminuta manito y rió ruidosamente, su risa era uno de los sonidos más divertidos y llenos de felicidad que había escuchado en toda mi vacía vida.

Suspiré al tiempo que la miraba. Mi mejor relación hasta ahora era la que tenía con un bebé de 9 meses.


	13. Me tienes a mi

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

Intenté lleguar al colegio lo más tarde que pude ese Viernes. Sabía que Sam seguiría fastiándome, trataría de invitarme a salir de nuevo, era de esos que no paraban de perseguiar a las chicas, incluso si quedaban como idiotas, hasta que obtuvieran lo que buscaban; sexo, un beso o al menos una oportunidad de demostrar cuán geniales eran. Me arrepentí de haberle prometido a Jackson que me comportaría bien de ahora en adelante... En realidad era por mi propio bien, para que nadie notase nada raro en mi... Bueno, yo era definitivamente rara de todas formas y todos se habían dado cuenta, pero a lo que me refiero es que él no pensaba que llamar la atención por medio de ganarle a un chico que era tan alto como una puerta en una pelea fuera muy buena idea.

Me sentía estúpida escondiéndome detrás del profesor, entré al salón detrás de él y prácticamente corrí a mi asiento, sin mirar a Sam o en su dirección, no quería ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de que me saludara.

"Hola, Ally" Jazzie me dijo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado "¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?"

"Me escondía de Sam" dije y supe que soné increiblemente idiota.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque está tratando de invitarme a salir, es muy molesto" dije y suspiré frustrada.

"Es un idiota, no salgas con él"

La miré con curiosidad. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento y ella rápidamente rompió el contacto visual.

"No hagas eso conmigo, no me des esa mirada rara" dijo.

Reí "¿Qué te pasó con Sam? ¿Te hizo algo?"

"Me recuerdas a Patrick Jane, uno de los personajes de The Mentalist... Siempre sabes _todo_, es un poco molesto, Ally"

"No tengo ni idea quién es ese, no miro televisión... Pero no hay problema, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres"

"Como sea... ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche? Mi hermano me invitó a salir con sus amigos"

"Bueno, está bien" dije sin prestarle atención realmente, estaba demasiado distraíada al tiempo que me sentía miserable porque...

¡Literatura! _Siempre_ he odiado la clase de Literatura. El profesor leía Romeo y Julieta en voz alta, la historia de amor más depresiva en la historia de la humanidad. No sé por qué ese libro es tan popular, ¡es tan terriblemente triste! Espero que si hay algún emo allí afuera leyendo ese libro, alguien los frenase antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de leer el horrible desenlace de la historia.

"¿Estás bien?" Jazzie me susurró "Te vez incluso más cansada de lo que usualmente luces"

Asentí con la cabeza, lo que me produjo un dolor seco en la frente.

Soy como un zombie últimamente... Es un milagro que ningún auto me haya atropellado todavía, estaba muy distraída todo el tiempo, parecía que me iba a quedar dormida mientras caminada -o mientras escuchaba al profesor simulando ser Romeo, hablándole a Julieta que lo miraba desde el balcón.

Susan, para mi desgracia, todavía estaba probando diferentes comidas. Quería que lo eligiera cuáles eran las que más me gustaban, pero no se daba cuenta de que me estaba matando de a poco... ¡Quería comida, Dios santo! Carne, pastas, pan, frutas; comida, comida, por favor, ¡comida! Jamás voy a entender por qué la gente se obsesiona tanto con la idea de probar comida nueva y rara todo el tiempo... Al final de la comida, siempre va a ser lo mismo: ¡sólo comida, por todos los cielos, comida!

Y, bueno, las pesadillas no estaban ayudando tampoco. He tenido tres pesadillas esta semana y ya no podía soportarlo. Dormir era una maldición y también lo era estar obligada a estar despierta por tantas horas. No tenía descanso, ni una sola vez. No creo en Dios, pero de verdad que empezaría a rezar si las cosas no cambiaban, tenía tantas ganas de soñar, no tener pesadillas, sólo _soñar_... Dormir en paz y sin tener miedo de cerrar mis ojos por aunque sea una hora era todo lo que quería.

Jazzie me sacudió y la miré molesta.

"No hagas eso" le dije.

"La clase terminó, Ally, ve a casa y duerme un poco" dijo.

Casi que corrí hacia afuera, sosteniendo mi skate con una mano, deseosa de irme, feliz de que Sam no haya podido tener una oportunidad de dirijirme la palabra en todo eldía. Antes de irme del colegio, me senté en una banca del parque que había en frente del colegio para tomar un poco de aire, me sentía bastante mareada.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Sam saliendo del colegio, mirándome, listo para hacer lo que yo sabía que haría.

'_Maldita seas_' pensé '_Si sólo supieras lo que he hecho, ni siquiera querrías estar en mi clase..._'

Me paré de un salto, lista para irme, pero mi movimiento fue demasiado feloz para mi débil cuerpo y casi caigo al piso, pero un par de fuertes brazos me agarraron.

"Ally, ¿te encuentras bien?" la voz de Dougie me llegó como si estuviese muy, muy lejos mi.

Asentí y volví a mirar a mi alrededor rápidamente; Sam ahora corría preocupado hacia notros.

"Llévame lejos de aquí" le dije a Dougie, casi rogándole.

"Espera un minuto, tal vez deberias sentarte de nuevo" dijo, sonaba preocupado.

"¡No!"

"¡Ally!" la voz de Sam dijo, sonaba peligrosamente cercana "Déjame que la lleve de nuevo al colegio, Douglas"

Sentí otro par de fuertes manos, pero ahora en mi cintura. Eso es suficiente, Sammy, querido. Lo golpeé en la cara -y juro que oí a Dougie reírse- con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, esperando que me dejara en paz después de eso, y las manos de Sam desaparecieron de mi cintura al instante. No sentí nada debajo de mi y cerré los ojos mientras Dougie me llevaba lejos en sus brazos.

"¿Segura que puedes irte del colegio?" me preguntó.

"Sí, estoy segura, Dougie, tú sólo sigue caminando" murmuré.

"¿Y estás segura de que estás bien?"

"Jamás dije que estaba bien"

"Lo siento... Mira, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien, ahora me tienes a mi."


	14. 10 Preguntas

**Disfruten! Si saben inglés, tengo 5 historias más y, bueno, ésta misma pero en inglés.  
**

* * *

**P.D.V. de Dougie.**

Ally abrió sus ojos lentamente, luego de unos veinte minutos de estar inconsciente. Yo estaba conduciendo mi auto, buscando el primero hospital que pudiera encontrar.

"¿Dónde... dónde estamos?" preguntó.

"En mi auto"

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al hospital"

"¿_Qué_? No, no, Dougie, para el auto"

La miré de reojo "¿Segura?"

"Sí, segura, _para _el auto"

Estacioné en el primer lugar libre que encontré y le pedí que me esperase en el aut. Fui a un bar y compré una botella de agua y sandwiches lo más rápido que pude.

"Ten ésto, tendrías que comer" le dije. No me lo negó y comenzó a comer con tranquilidad "Así que... ¿_Sam_ es amigo tuyo?"

"No..." respondió y luego me miró con sospechha "¿Por qué dijiste su nombre con... Disgusto?"

"Es un estúpido"

"Tu hermana piensa igual"

"Lo sé... Hace un tiempo, a Jazzie le gustaba ese chico y él pretendió que a él le gustaba ella también... Lo único que él quería eran entradas gracias a uno de nuestros conciertos porque _otra_ chicas le había dicho que sólo saldría con él si conseguía las entradas... Tarado..."

"Tranquilízate... ¿Por qué estaba en el colegio, de todas formas?"

"Mi madre me llamó, quería que le llevara un libro que Jazzie habá olvidado, eso es todo"

La miré comer en silencio. Comía relamente despacio, era un poco gracioso recordar cómo _nosotros _comíamos, como si fuera _el_ _fin del mundo_, comparado con ella.

"Bueno, y... ¿Quieres jugar un juego?" le pregunté.

Subía la ceja "¿Un _juego_?"

"Sí, _chica madura_, un juego"

"Está bien, elígelo tú"

"Yo te preguntaré diez preguntas y tú diez a mi"

"Eso no es un juego, eso es _hablar_"

"Perdón, _sabelotodo_. ¿Quieres jugar o no?"

"Bueno..." dijo y rió "Puedes empezar"

"Te advierto que tienes que contestar todas las preguntas, sin importa nada más"

Su sonrisa desapareció "Entonces no quiero jugar"

"Está bien, está bien, si no respondes la pregunta, cambiaré la pregunta, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Tal vez"

Esta chica era muy rara. Me encantaba.

"¿Qué es lo más alocada que has hecho en tu vida?" le pregunté.

Lo pensó por unos minutos "No puedo decírtelo"

Suspiré "Bueno, entonces..." preguntas de chicas, ella podría responder eso "¿Cuántos chicos has besado?"

"Ninguno" respondió y miró hacia otro lado.

¿_Ninguno_? ¿Ni siquiera _un_ diminuto besito? Tal vez nacío en una ciudad donda la población sólo incluía mujeres. De otra forma, con _ese _cuerpo _tan _sensual, ¿¡cómo era posible que jamás haya besado a un chico!?

"¿Cuántas chicas has besado tú?" me preguntó.

"Más o menos 10 creo. Cuatro fueron novias mías" Frankie se me vino a la cabeza y pensé en otra pregunta rápidamente para sacármela de la mente "¿Quién es la persona que más extrañas en este momento?"

"No lo sé..." dijo "Jamás he extrañado a nadie en verdad. Es como si extrañar no fuera un sentimiento que yo pudiese sentir"

De nuevo, raro.

"Si pudieras elegir _cualquier_ lugar del mundo para visitar, ¿cuál sería?" me preguntó.

"Ni idea... Me divertí mucho en Disneyland. Es el lugar más raro y divertido del mundo. ¿Algunas vez haz estado allí?"

"No, ésta es la primera vez que viajo a cualquier lugar, he vivido toda mi vida en la misma ciudad"

"Bueno... ¿Y-"

"Espera, es _mi _turno" me interrumpió.

"¿Qué, por qué?"

"Porque ya hiciste tu pregunta"

"Pero esa no contaba"

"Sí contaba, tramposo" sonrió "¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?"

"No sé... Tal vez 'Phantom Of The Opera' de Blink 182. No puedo creer que haya _tanta_ gente que ni siquiera sabe que esa canción existe"

"¡Lo sé! Es decir, ¡es _tan_ genial!"

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, ¡no podía creer que ella conociera esa canción!

"¿Tienes algún tipo de hobby?"

"Sí, me gusta tocar el piano pero ahora no tengo ninguno, así que supongo que andar en mi skate es lo único que me queda"

"¿Te gusta el skate?" ésto tenía que ser broma, ¡éramos tan similares!

"Sí, bobo, mi skate está _aquí_ mismo" dijo y sonrió. Miré hacia abajo y vi su skate debajo de sus zapatos "¿Te gusta bailar?"

"Supongo que sí... ¿Y a ti?"

"Para nada, soy realmente mala. De verdad" se sonrojó "¿Hay alguien que no puedes soportar?"

"No sé, nuestro manager quizas" dije y sonrió. Odiaba a ese tipo, pero era bueno en su trabajo "Es por eso que sólo Tom habla con él siempre... ¿Cuál es una comida que adoras?"

"Me encantan los 'After Eight', son chocolates con relleno de menta, son increíbles, son como una especie de addición, incluso recuerdo cómo huelen" se mordió el labio al tiempo que sonreía de nuevo "¿Cuántas chicas te han rechazado?"

"Bueno, eso tiene que ser después de que me uní a Mcfly, sorprendentemente después de eso ninguna me rechazó jamás... Pero antes de eso, 5 chicas"

"Bien hecho, Poynter, es un número muy bajo" me guiñó el ojo y siguió sonriendo. Sonreír le quedaba muy bien.

"¿A cuántos chicos haz rechazado tú? Porque realmente me niego a creer que ningún chico _jamás_ te haya invitado a salir o algoa sí"

"Bueno..." parecía que lo estaba pensando bien antes de contestar "Como unos 14, creo..."

14 chicos. Wow... Ese era un alto número de seguidores. No podía esperar menos realmente...

"¿Cuántos Doritos puedes ponerte en la boca al mismo tiempo?" preguntó al tiempo que reía.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió preguntar eso?" dije y reí también.

"Vamos, no me digas que jamás intentaste ponerte muchos Doritos en la boca" dijo sin parar de reír.

"Sí, lo hice una vez con Harry... Mi número es de 12"

"¡Qué inepto! Mi número es de 17, Poynter"

"¿Alguna vez te haz roto un hueso o algo por el estilo?"

"Me rompí el brazo izquierdo dos veces, mi pierda derecha una vez y dos dedos"

"Wow, Ally, ¿cómo conseguiste hacer eso?"

"Lo siento, es _mi_ turno de preguntar" sonrió "¿Alguna vez te haz hecho encima porque reírte tanto?"

Me sonrojé a más no poder "La verdad... Sí. ¡Pero es un secreto! ¡Y había bebido demasiado jugo de narajan!"

Comenzó a reírse tanto que se puso las manos sobre la cara, avergonzada.

"Bueno, bueno, suficiente con las risitas. ¿Algunas vez... Te haz enamorado?"

"No" dijo de forma natural.

"¿Nunca? ¿Ni una vez?"

"No... Jamás he tenido la oportunidad de conocer tanto a alguien como para poder enamorarme... ¿Has estado alguna vez en alguna clase de pelea grande?"

"No, ¿y tú?"

"Sí, muchas veces"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mi turno, Dougie... Y esa, por si no sabías, fue tu última pregunta" sonrió triunfante mientras yo la miraba confundido y trataban de recordar todas las preguntas que le había hecho "¿Amarías a alguien cuyo pasado no puedes conocer?"

Lo pensé por unos instantes.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Sólo quiero escuchar otro punto de vista" dijo sin darle demasiada importancia.

"No, creo que no podría. Nuestro pasado es parte de quién somos, ¿no?"

Suspiró "Sí, claro... ¿Puedes llevarme a casa ahora, por favor?"

"Sí, seguro. ¿Vienes esta noche? Jazzie me había dicho que quería invitarte" dije y encendí el motor.

"Supongo que sí..."

"Será la noche más divertida de tu vida"


	15. Viernes a la noche

**Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**P.D.V. de Ally  
**

"Te ves preciosa, cariño" me dijo Susan y sonrió estusiasmada "Estoy tan contenta de que haya encontrado a un chico que te gusta"

"No me gusta Dougie" dije, ella había insistido con el tema todo el dia después de que Dougie me llevó a casa "Es decir, _sí_ me agrada, pero no me _gusta_"

Entendió eso, al fin "¿Por qué no? Es apuesto, no es tan mayor y es exitoso, sin menciona que te trajo a casa"

"Susan, _acabo_ de conocerlo"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Yo me enamoré de Jackson apenas lo vi" dijo.

"No quiero ofender a tu cuento de hadas" dije y sonreí "pero eso no me va a pasar a _mi_"

El timbre de la casa se escuchó por todas partes y Susan prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.

"Hola" le dijo a un muy encantador Harry. Aunque ella ya tenía una hija, un esposo y 30 jóvenes años, Susan amaba a McFLY... La había encontrado cantándole 'All About You' a Elizabeth muchísimas veces.

"Buenas noches. ¿Está Ally?" preguntó él muy cordialmente. Wow, Harry tiene su encanto.

Ésta era la primera vez que salía con amigos en toda mi lúgubre vida... Excepto por la vez que Jazzie me invitó al ensayo de la banda... Susan me había comprado ropa nueva, tenía muy buen gusto en eso, la ropa que me había comprado era de mi agrado y también eran justo de mi talla, ella tenía gran ojo para eso. Así que ahora estaba usando una camisa negra que era bastante ajustada al cuerpo y también unos jeans oscuros. Pensé que me veía bien y era raro, jamás me había fijado en eso antes. Me pelo aún estaba húmedo por la ducha, había logrado formar pequeños rulitos en las puntas. Estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que íbamos a hacer.

"Hola, Harry" dije tímidamente.

"¡Que gusto verte, Amy!" dijo él animadamente "¿Lista para irnos?" yo asentí y él volvió la vista hacia Susan "Nosotros la cuidaremos y la traeremos a casa, señorita Heller"

"No hay problema" dijo Susan. Parecía incluso más emocionada que yo "Diviértete, mi cielo" me guiló el ojo y casi que me empujó hacia afuera.

Dougie y Jazzie nos esperaban en el auto, los dos lucían tan bien, tal y como Harry. Jazzie tenía puesto un simple pero muy bonito vestido rojo, y Dougie usaba unos jeans claros y una camisa blanca, sin mencionar que olía como los dioses. Me sentí idiota por tratar de lucir tan bien; ¿para qué perdía mi tiempo en eso si iba a salir con _ellos_, que lucían como modelos?

Me senté en la parte de atrás con Jazzie y tan ella como Dougie me saludaron con estusiasmo.

"¿Y a dónde vamos?" pregunté mientras Dougie conducía.

"Un viejo amigo nos invitó a una fiesta en su casa" dijo Harry...

...¡Y qué fiesta! Primero que nada, la cara era enorme. Y estaba llena de gente. Había una gran pileta en el también enorme jardín. Incluso había una banda tocando en una de las habitaciones, sonaban muy bien. Mucha gente estaba tomando cerveza u otras bebidas, y las demás estaban bailando.

Danny, Tom y su novia, Giovanna, nos esperaban en la puerta principal. Dougie tomó a Jazzie de la mano y la detuvo.

"Por favor, no bebas mucho... Si te emborrachas, sabes que mamá me matará a _mi_"

"No te preocupes, prometo no salirme de control" le dijo ella y luego entró con Harry y Danny, seguida de cerca porque Tom y Giovanna.

"Ally, dime cuando quieras irte a casa, yo te llevaré" me dijo Dougie.

"Está bien, gracias, Dougie"

Entramos juntos y él me miró de arriba a abajo.

"Te ves _muy_ bien" dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias... De nuevo" le contesté y miré hacia otro lado al tiempo que me sonrojaba. Dougie era realmente amable conmigo, me hacia sentir bastante bien.

"Consigamos alto de tomar" me tomó la mano, lo que al principio consideré raro, pero luego entendí por qué lo hizo; el lugar estaba repleto de gente. Si no estúviesemos tomados de la mano, probablemente yo me hubiese perdido.

15 minutos después, Dougie y yo estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en el jardín, hablando y riéndo, cantando y tomándo -yo tomaba jugo de naranja, lo sé, soy ridícula, y él tomaba algo que tenía tequila-.

Por primera vez en mi toda mi vacía vida, me sentía tómoda y realmente feliz, ¡y con un chico! Estaba segura de estar riéndome más ahora que en toda mi vida. Dougie era muy divertido y raro, podía hacer muchísimas caras y sonidos divertidos, y comenzó a hacer rimas sobre la gente que veía que estaba haciendo algo gracioso y ridículo.

Estaba imitando el sonido de una foca cuando Harry se acercó a nosotros corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

"Hey, me voy a casa, no te molestes en buscarme después" le dijo.

"¿Te vas? ¿Tan temprano? ¿Por qué?" Dougie preguntó.

"Ésta es una noche de suerte para el señor Judd, Doug" le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

"Oh, entiendo" dijo él y Harry se fue después de decirme adiós son una sonrisa.

Vi a una chica realmente muy bonita esperándolo y entendí por qué ésta era su noche de suerte; Harry iba a tener acción esta noche...

"¿Haces cosas como esas?" le pregunté a Dougie "Ya sabes, cosas de 'una noche'..."

"Solía hacerlo" admitió "pero eso fue antes de que me acostumbrase a tener novias. Cuando te vuelves popular, tú sabes, _famoso_, tienes que ser cuidadoso con las cosas que haces. Tal vez te acuestas con una chica que realmente te gusta y ella es más o menos una especie de fan, pero tú sólo querías algo de una noche y luego ella espera a que te cases con ella o algo así... Y jamás querríamos herir a una fan... Es... Complicado"

"¿Cuándo fue la útlimas vez que besas o, bueno, _tú sabes_, a una chica?"

"Como hace 8 meses ahora... Maldición, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo?"

"¿Quién era ella?"

La expresión en su rostro lo traicionó por un momento, mostrándome la tristeza que él guardaba adentro.

"No tienes que decirme si no quieres" agregué rádapimente.

"Gracias, realmente no me gusta recordarla" dijo, bebió un poco de tu trago y luego sonrió "Me gusta eso de ti"

"¿Qué cosa?" miré hacia abajo, avergonzada.

"Todo el mundo siempre quiere saber, es molesto. Pero tú no eres así. Me gusta"

"Gracias" dije aún sin mirarlo y sonreí.

"Bueno... ¿Quieres más jugo? Me terminé mi trago"

"De acuerdo"

"Espérame aquí, no te muevas" dijo y se fue.

Cinco minutos más tarde, sentí una enorme necesidad de ir al baño. Tom y Gio estaba sentado al lado de la pileta, hablando con Jazz y Danny, así que comenzé a a caminar por el borde de la pileta hacia ellos, tal vez ellos sabían dónde estaba el baño.

Pero un estúpido casi me hace caer a la pileta y no pude resistir insultarlo en voz alta.

"¡Perdon!" dijo, y luego sonrió "¡Oh, hola, Ally!"

Tiene que ser una broma... ¿_Sam_?


	16. En el fondo del agua

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" le pregunté, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para sonar grosera.

"Me estoy divirtiendo, eso es lo que hago" dijo él y rió. Un fuerte olor a alcohol salió de su boca, estaba obviamente borracho.

Lo empujó cuando trató de poner sus brazos a mi alrededor y comenzé a alejarme, pero me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo incluso más cerca a él esta vez.

"¿A dónde vas, mi princesa?" dijo "¿Sabes qué? Yo podría hacerte la reina de la secundaria si tu me dejaras"

"Déjame ir, Sam" dije. No tenía ganas de pegarle _de nuevo_ y para colmo en frente de tantas personas, así que sólo intenté alejarme de él; yo no tenía músculos pero de todas formas era bastante fuerte... Pero él... Él _sí_ tenía músculo y era fuerte, _más_ fuerte que yo, por supuesto.

"Realmente me dolió ayer cuando me pegaste" me empujó de nuevo y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor, su rostro estaba a sólo centímetros del mío, su horrible olor era asqueroso "Cura mi corazón, hermosa Ally, bésame"

Intentó besarme pero me moví hacia atrás de inmediato... Sólo que esta vez no había nada detrás de mi, sólo la gran piscina. Intenté no caer en ella pero el equilibrio de Sam había muerto para entoces, así que al caer él, también caí yo.

El agua helada golpeó mi espalda y cabeza al caer, de una forma muy dolorosa. Todo era confuso debajo del agua, el cuerpo de Sam estaba sobre el mío, pero parecía estar _por todas partes_ en torno a mi mientras todavía tenía sus fuertes brazos sellados a mi alrededor, indispuesto a dejarme ir. Desesperadamente intenté empujarlo lejos de mi, no sabía cómo nadar y me estaba quedando si aire. Estaba al tanto de que Sam estaba entrenando para ser un nadador profesional, por eso era que su espalda era tan enorme, así que ésto no era más que un juego para él, y desde mi punto de vista, ésto era como enfrentar el fin de mi vida si no salía a la superficie en cuestión de segundos.

Montones de burbujas aparecieron en alguna parte cerca de nosotros y un fuerte par de duras manos me impulsaron hacia arriba luego de haber golpeado a Sam en la cara, quien me dejó ir de inmediato. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire cuando llegué a la superficio, lo cual me arrepentí de hacer porque el aire parecía estar helado también. La piscina era muy profunda y yo estaba a punto de hundirme de nuevo, pero Tom me tomó la mano, me empujó hacia él y me dijo que me sujetera fuertemente a él. Puse mis brazos alrededor de u cuello y él sadó hacia el borde de la piscina, donde Danny me ayudó a salir y me senté en el pasto, aún en shock, con el corazón latiéndome rápido. Giovanna corrió hacia nosotros con toallas y me puso una a mi alrededor mientras Tom tomaba otra; Jazzie estaba sosteniendo su camisa y zapatos.

"¿Estás bien, Ally?" me preguntó Jazzie.

Como he dicho al principio de la historia, _odio_ las preguntas estúpidas, pero tenía tanto frío que ni siquiera lo noté, ni siquiera le contesté.

Dougie apareció de alguna parte de todo el gentío, quienes algunos me miraban a mi y otros a Sam. Se sacó su campera rápidamente y la puso sobre mis hombros. Parecía furioso mientras miraba a Sam salir de la piscina con ayuda de otras personas.

"Dougie, no vale la pena" le dijo Tom, quien temblaba un poco. Yo temblaba tanto que casi podía sentir mi cerebro ir de lado a lado una y otra vez.

"Danny, ve a buscar a James" Jazzie dijo.

20 minutos más tarde yo tenía puesto una camisa vieja de James -quien era un viejo amigo de Dougie y el resto de los chicos-, un par de jeans que le pertenecían a una de sus ex-novias y un par de zapatos que a él ya no le quedaban.

Me miré en el espejo del cuarto de James y suspiré; el atuendo que había intentando crear para esta noche estaba arruinado. La ropa, el pelo... Arruinado.. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido niño Sam.

Cuídate, Sam, vete corriendo si me ves.

Alguien tocó la puerta y luego entró.

"¿Cómo estás?" Tom preguntó dulcemente. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, la música de la fiesta que todavía continuaba abajo desapareció.

"Me veo fatal, Tom" dije mientras él se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

"No seas exagerada. Te ves bien y James dijo que puedes quedarte con su ropa. Eso es genial, muchas chicas te van a envidiar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, él solía estar en la banda pop más grande de Gran Bretaña.... 'Bustes', así se llamaban. Se separaron hace un par de años atrás"

Suspiré de nuevo. Eso a mi no me importaba realmente.

"Gracias por salvarme, Tom" dije.

"Ay, vamos, no te _salve_"

"En realidad, _sí_ lo hiciste. No sé nadar"

Gio abrió la puerta en ese momento y llamó a Tom; aparentemente, como me enteré más tarde, ella se estaba sintiendo mal y le pidió que la llevase a casa. Dougie ocupó su lugar a mi lado.

"Te traje chocolate caliente" dijo. Sostenía dos tazas, una para él y una para mi.

"Gracias" murmuré y tomé un poco de la mía "Así que... Apuesto a que todos están diciendo '¿_viste a esa tonta que se cayó en la piscina?_'"

"No, no están diciendo es"

"_Sí, claro_... Todos se van a reir de mi por el resto de mi vida" me sentía tan humillada.

"Te estoy diciendo que no... Mira, la mitad de la gente en la fiesta ni siquiera vio lo que paso, incluyéndome a mi, la otra mitad probablemente está demasiado ebria como para recordar ésto mañana" dijo él y rió.

"Aún así todavía no es mañana, _aún _lo recuerdan"

"Bueno, ellos no se están burlando de tí, están diciendo que te veías realmente sexy con esa camisa negra toda mojada" dijo y rió un poco, sabía que yo me estaba sonrojando "Y ahora Tom también es un héroe. Buena publicidad para la banda, gracias, Ally"

"¿Qué hacia sobre Sam?"

"Sam...." su rostro no parecía tan feliz ahora "Si ese tipo no fuera tan lato, me hubiera enfrentado a él hace mucho tiempo"

Reí por lo abajo "Apuesto a que sí, Poynter"

"¿Quieres bajar a la fiesta de nuevo?"

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más, por favor?" dije "Aunque sea hasta que terminemos nuestros chocolates"

"Sí, esa es una buena idea; Danny ha estado intentando de robarme un poco de mi taza... Ésto está demasiad bueno como para compartir"

"Yo a veces soy como Joey, de 'Friends'... No me gusta compartir mi comida" dije y reí. No podía creer que después de lo que había pasado hace rato, aún pudiese reírme.

"Eso es raro, comes tan lento..."

"Eso es porque disfruto la comida. Apuesto a que comes como un cavernícola"

"¡Y estoy orgulloso de hacerlo!" sonrió "Soy un cavernícola sexy"


	17. Corriendo

La fiesta siguió bastante bien, tal y como Dougie dijo que pasaría... Muchos chicos parecieron haber disfrutado verme con mi camisa mojado y recibí muchas invitaciones a bailar que educadamente rechazé. Pasé el resto de la noche con Danny y Jazzie -¿es necesario decir que Dougie también estaba con nosotros? Bueno, tan sólo para ser clara, lo estaba.

Llegué a casa a eso de las 6 de la mañana, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca. Me recosté sobre mi cálida cama y reí de nuevo mientras recordaba a Dougie cantando 'Fight For Your Right To Party' con Danny. La risa de Danny era increíblemente graciosa.

Esa noche, por primera vez en años, soñé... Pero no tuve una pesadilla, tuve un verdadero sueño. No recordaba bien de qué se había tratado cuando desperté, pero tenía una imagen congelada de Dougie tocando el bajo. Había soñado con él...

Eran como las 4 de la tarde cuando abrí mis ojos despacito y vi 3 sanwiches en una pequeña mesita al lado de mi cama. 'Susan' pensé 'Siempre tan adorable, siempre cuidando de mi, de su familia... Si es que yo contaba como un miembro de su familia.

Una ducha caliente me ayudó a despertarme y estaba lista para contarle todo a Susan sobre esa noche cuando encontré una nota pegada en la heladera. Decía así: 'Ally, estamos en el hospital con el padre de Jackson, se rompió el brazo por accidente. Volveremos luego, Susan.'

Mis cinco sentidos se agudizaron instintivamente luego de leer eso; eso siempre pasaba cuando sabía que estaba sola y esta cada era particularmente grande.

Me puse una campera y una bufanda y me fui de cada luego de dejar una nota diciendo que salía a pasear un rato. Prendí mi Ipod y me relajé mientras escuchaba 'Settle For A Draw', de los Arctic Monkeys'. Me sentía muy bien ese día; había dormido bien y por muchas horas... Había comido comida que me gustaba y estaba feliz. Sentí algo extraño y comenzé a correr. No había corrido hace mucho, lo extrañaba.

"¡Ana!"

Me congelé y me di vuelta cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre. Mi nombe real; Ana. Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo, nadie que no me estuviera buscando al menos, nadie que no me quisiera muerta. Vi a un hombre joven corriendo en mi dirección. Casi tuve un paro cardíaco del miedo pero sabía lo que dabía hacer; correr, correr tan rápido como pudiese y nunca jamás volver, ir a la Embajada y esconderme, mudarme de nuevo, ésto no tenía final.

Mientras corría, un perro de pelaje dorado corría a mi lado y me hizo tropezar. Me golpeé la cabeza con el suelo y traté de pararme de nuevo, pero todo a mi alrededor se veía demasiado borroso.

'Me voy a morir' pensé.

El perro seguía corriendo a mi alrededor e hizo que todo se viera incluso más confuso.

"¡Ana, basta!" el hombre gritó. Estaba cerca. Cerré mis ojos y sentí lágrimas caer por mis mejillas "¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Ay, Dios mío, estás sangrando!"

Abrí un poco mis ojos y vi al hombre mirándome mientras ponía una correa alrededor del cuello del perro.

"¿Llamo a una ambulancia?" me preguntó.

Siguió haciendo muchas preguntas pero yo no lo escuchaba. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que iba a explotar, pero un gran alivio recorría mi cuerpo, era casi tangible... Él no me estaba buscado, no sabía mi nombre ni me conocía, estaba llamando a su estúpido y descontrolado perro.

Sentí un líquido caliente entrar en mi boca y me toqué los labios; sangre.

Escuché más gritos y vi a Jackson empujando al tipo lejos de mi meitnras Susan tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos. Parecía horrorizada.

Siempre había odiado los hospitales... Me obligaron a quedarme todo el fin de semana allí. Mi cabeza aún dolía, me había golpeado con el suelo bastante fuerte y había sangrado bastante también. Aún no podía creer el estúpido malentendido... Estúpido perro llamado Ana, estúpido dueño que no podía controlar a su perro...

No había pensando en mi verdadero nombre hace mucho tiempo, ya me estaba acostumbrando a que me llamasen 'Ally'. Ahora yo era Ally Heller, ya no más Ana Luna. Era raro, no me gustaba pensar en mi viejo nombre porque era parte de quien había sido, quien yo realmente era, alguien que ya no quería ser.

Fue algo muy bueno que Jackson y Susan habían regresado a casa; hay un gran parque -está prohibido construir cualquier cosa así- y ahí es donde yo estaba corriendo... Nuestra casa está en frente de ese parque, así que cuando ellos regresaron, me vieron en el suelo con el extraño... Y se volvieron locos del pánico.

Estaba muerta del aburrimiento. Suspiré y me pregunté qué estarían haciendo Dougie y el resto de los chicos de McFLY en ese momento...


	18. Primera cita

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Me desperté avergonzado de mi sueño... Aunque no podía negar que me había gustado un montón... Aún podía ver la camisa mojado de Ally en mimnete. En la fiesta, me había perdido el momento en el cual ella cayó a la piscina pero la había visto salir de ella y, luego de eso, el recuerdo de su camisa mojado no era algo que pudiese quitar de mimente.... Eso debía explicar por qué había soñado con eso.

No me culpen a _mi_ por soñar con eso, ¡no soy un pervertido!... Bueno, _sí_ lo soy, ¡pero _ese_ no es el punto! No es _mi_ culpa que ella sea tan sensual, todos y cada uno de los tipos que la vieron pensaron igual... Excepto Tom, pero él está _tan_ enamorado de su novia que probablemente ve el cuerpo de un chico donde hay un cuerpo de una chica como Ally.

Compré pisa y esperé a Harry; él es mi vecino. Cuando decidí comprar mi primer casa, Harry me ayudó a elegirla... Y le gustó tanto la casa de al lado que la compró.

La chica que había pasado la noche con él ya se había ido así que a eso de las cinco de la tarde, nos sentamos en mi sofá, listos para comer. Después, Harry me contó todo acerca de su noche y yo le conté todo acerca de la mía, incluyendo mi sueño.

"¡Es tan sexy!" dije al terminar y él rió.

"Invítala a salir, Doug" dijo "Es _tan_ obvio que te gusta esa chica"

"Un poco, _tal vez_"

"Iré al baño, llámala"

Se fue y yo saqué mi celular del bolsillo. Entré más o menos en pánico cuando apreté el botón 'llamar'. Razones: 1) ni siquiera había pensando en lo que iba a decir, 2) no quería parecer desesperado por verla. Jamás debes llamar a una chica tan rápido después de una cita... Aunque lo de ayer no sabía sido una cita... Pensé en cortar la comunicación pero parecería aún _más _estúpido si hacia eso. '¡_No atiendas, no atiendas_!' pensé.

"¿Hola?"

¡Maldición, atendió!

"Hola, Ally, ¿cómo estás?" no podrías sonar más estúpido, ¿verdad, Dougie? Ay, genial, ¡ahora hablo conmigo mismo!

"No, soy Susan, su madre. ¿Quién habla?"

"Soy Dougie. ¿Está Ally por ahÍ?"

"No, no está aquí... Bueno, _sí_ lo está, pero no lo está"

No dije nada, mi cerebro estaba demasiado confuso como para reaccionar.

"Estamos en el hospital, Dougie" me dijo ya que yo no le había respondido todavía "Se golpeó la cabeza, ahora mismo está inconsciente"

"¿Qué? ¿Es grave, va a estar bien?"

"Sí, sangró bastante pero los doctores dicen que estará bien"

"Está bien... Entonces la llamaré más tarde, hasta luego"

Suspiré. Ahora _sí_ quería que atendiese.

Me había divertido tanto con ella anoche, era tan fácil estar a su alrededor y se reía de todas las bromas o cosas graciosas que yo hacía, por más bobas que resultaran.

Ay, Dios mío... Dougie, ¡sí te gusta! ¡Ay, Dios mío de nuevo! ¡Estás hablando contigo mismo otra vez!

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Por suerte para mi, la nueva cicatriz que tenía en la cabeza estaba bien escondido debajo de mi pelo, así que el Lunes nadie se dio cuenta. Me habían forzado a pasar todo el fin de semana en el hospital pero Susan mehabía dicho Dougie me había llamado mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Eso me hizo acordarme del viernes por la noche y me sentí feliz de nuevo. Luego me llamó de nuevo el Domingo y me invitó a almorzar con él el Lunes. Supongo que puedes adivinar lo que respondí.

El ojo derecho de más estaba violeta, me reí cada vez que lo vi. Trató de disculparse conmigo por lo sucedido en la fiesta, pero le dije que si me hablaba de nuevo, haría que sus ojos convinaran.

Estaba un tanto nerviosa cuando la campana sonó, anunciando la hora del almuerzo, cuando yo era libre de irme del colegio e ir a casa, o en este caso, libre de ir a almorzar con Dougie Poynter. Él me esperaba en su auto, se veía tan maravilloso como siempre. Me sonrió y encendió su auto mientras yo me estaba a su lado.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" me preguntó.

"Está bien, no fue tan grave"

"Tu mamá dijo que sangreste mucho, bastante asqueroso"

"Siempre exagera con todo... De todas formas, ¿a dónde iremos?"

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"He estado aquí por poco más de dos meses, no conozco ningún restaurante"

"¿Qué me dices de McDonalds?"

"Ni loca, yo no como en McDonals, estoy en contra de esa industria"

Se rió "Iremos a un pequeño restaurante que conozco entonces, la comida ahí es asombrosa"

Dougie condujo hasta un pequeño y muy lindo restaurante, y ordenamos pizza. Le pregunté sobre cómo se unió a McFly, sus giras, sus amigos, su vida pasada, cualquier cosa que se me ocurría. Quería que siguiera hablando para que así yo fuera libre de mirarlo todo el tiempo. La pizza estaba, como él había dicho antes, asombrosa... Y Dougie también lo era. Comenzaba a creer que no podía existir nadie más hermoso que él.

El almuerzo había terminado y aún nos estábamos divirtiendo al intentar inventar bromas mientras nos íbamos del restaurant, pero de la nada Dougie se congeló, con sus ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa.


	19. Desearía poder engañarme

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Me congelé tan pronto la vi, tan hermosa y encantadora como siempre lo había sido. Nunca he sido muy romántico, pero ella sacaba lo mejor en mi. He intentado lo mejor que pude evitar verla y en mi excitación por salir con Ally, olvidé que éste era el restaurante favorito de Frankie.

Me miró directo a los ojos con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

"Hola, Dougie" dijo suavemente.

"Hola" dijo tan calmado como pude.

"¿Podemos hablar?" dijo ella y miró a Ally, que seguía a mi lado, por un instante.

"No realmente" dije.

"Por favor, sólo cinco minutos"

Suspiré y le di a Ally las llaves de mi auto.

"¿Podrías esperarme en el auto un minuto, por favor?" le dije a Ally. Parecía confundida, pero asintió silenciosamente y nos dejó a solas.

Cerró los ojos por un instatente y me recordé que esta chica me había engañado; no porque yo había sido un mal novio, no porque no le había prestado la suficiente atención a ella o sus necesidades, no porque había tenido una pelea... Lo hbaía hecho porque ella lo había elegido, por _placer_... A ella yo no le importaba, ni nuestra relación. Ella simplemente se divertía en un club mientras yo estaba en el autobús de nuestro tour escribiendo canciones sobre ella.

"¿Qué quieres, Frankie?" le pregunté al abrir los ojos.

"¿Era esa tu novia?" preguntó.

"No"

"¿Estás saliendo con ella?"

"No lo sé... Creo que ésta era una cita"

Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó un poco a mi.

"Dougie, te extraño, te quiero de vuelta" dijo rápida y suavemente.

"No soy un juguete" dije molesto, intentando que su carita de cachorrita no me hechizara "No puedes simplemente quererme de vuelta y esperar que yo corra a tus brazos"

"Ay, amor, _por favor_, sabes a lo que me refiero. Cometí un _gran_ error, juro que me arrepiento de lo que hice. Te necesito, Dougie. Tus besos, tu piel, tu voz, extraño todo lo que se refiera a ti"

"Yo también te extraño, pero es como si tu sonrisa una vez hubiera mostrado amor, pero ahora, cuando me sonríes, siento que te ríes de mi"

Era verdad, eso siempre me pasaba, me pasaba en ese mismo momento, sentía que todo ésto era actuado, nada excepto un truco.

La imagen de un tipo besándola invadió mi mente de nuevo... Él era alto, más alto que yo; a Frankie le gustaban los tipos altos. Tenía grandes músculos y sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella sonría mientras lo besaba, algo que solía hacer conmigo como señal de que le gustaba la forma en la que la besaba. Le gustaba como _él_ la besaba. Hizo con él lo que le gustaba hacer conmigo... Y quién sabe, tal vez no fue cosa de una sola vez, como yo había escuchado. Jamás me hubiese enterado si no hubiera sido por el que le tomó la foto.

"No me estoy riendo de ti, Dougie. Mírame a la cara y dime si piensas que me rió" la miré. Definitivamente no se estaba riendo, su cara estaba tan triste como la de mi perro cuando sabe que me voy de gira, pero sentía que era falsa.

Debería irme ahora mismo, irme al auto con Ally y llevarla a casa. Sabía que ella era mucho mejor que Frankie, pero simplemente no podía dominar mi sed por besarla. Había sido mi deseo por meses y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, estaba asustado.

Mi mente estaba realmente confundida; ¿debería irme o quedarme? Conocía la respuesta, pero no quería encararla. Quería engañarme a mi mismo y creer que ella había cambiado, esta vez me amaría, me amaría de verdad.

Se acercó más a mi, estaba a sólo centímetros de distacia. Sabía que no debía volver con ella, era algo estúpido e impulsivo... Pero_ yo_ era estúpido e impulsivo, ¿verdad?

"Sólo dime una cosa..." dije "¿Valió la pena? ¿Valió él la pena?"

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, pero de alguna forma no podía creerle, era inevitable. Para mi, ella lo había elegido a él por sober mi, y siempre lo haría en mi mente.

"Dame una segunda oportunidad, por favor" dijo ella.

'Friends' se me vino a la cabeza, en aquel episodeo en el cual Ross y Rachel vuelven juntos durantes las vacaciones en la playa... Rachel le dice a Ross algo que su madre le había dicho: 'una vez engañó, siempre engañará'. ¿Debería correr este riesgo? Intenté desterrarla de mis pensamientos por meses y, cuando finalmente lo había logrado, ella aparecía de nuevo... Tal vez era un señal, tal vez yo pertenecía a su lado.


	20. Él está fuera de mi alcance

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

No sabía quién era esa chica, pero el rostro de Dougie hablaba por él misma; era triste, mostraba gran dolor. Él obviamente tenía sentimientos por ella. Simpre he sido buena leyendo los rostros de la gente, se me va bastante fácil.

Esperaba a Dougie en el auto, tal y como él me lo había pedido. Tenía el presentimiento de que ésto no era normal, no debería estar esperándolo en el auto mientras él estaba a solas con _otra_ chicas... Y no sólo _cualquier_ chica; la deberías haber visto, ella era perfecta... Su cabello, su ropa, su maquillaje, sus zapatos; todos combinaba. Yo, por otro lado, aún tenía puesto mi estúpido uniforme y, además, jamás usaba maquillaje, usaba siempre los mismos zapatos y no le prestaba demasiada atención a mi pelo. Y mi ropa... Bueno, simplemente digamos que no tenía la mejor ropa del mundo, si es que me entiendes, y sin mencionar que no estoy para nada a la moda y esas cosas, me gustaba usar ropa cómoda.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme; después de todo, él no era _mi_ novio, no tenía derecho a ponerme celosa... Apuesto a que cualquier chica en Inglaterra estaría celosa de _mi_ si supieran que almorcé a solas con Dougie Poynter.

Mi teléfono sonó y me hizo olvidar de mis pensamientos por un momento.

"Hola, Susan" dije, había reconocido su número en la pequeña pantalla... My teléfono no es la gran cosa, Jackson me lo había dado para que podamos estar en contacto en todas partes. Él me habría dado el mejor teléfono del país, tenía el dinero para hacerlo, pero yo no quería... Cuanto más caro es un teléfono, más difícil es aprender a usarlo. La tecnología no es muy amiga mía, ¿sabes? La puedo manejar, pero prefiero no estar muy relacionada con ella.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Estás bien? Sonaste... Rara"

"Estoy bien"

"¿Terminaste de almorzar?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Necesito que vuelvas a cara, dulzura... ¡_Realmente_ lo siento! Una amiga acaba de llamarme, está en medio de una crisis; su esposo la pidió el divorcdio y necesita mi apoyo, pero no puedo dejar a Eli sola. Llamaría a una niñera pero sabes que detesta estar sola con extraños y no soporto verla llorar. ¿Puedes venir más temprano?"

Eli, mi hermanita bebé, tiene un sexto sentido; cuando una niñera iba a cuidar de ella, empezaba a llorar. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía que la dejarían sola con un extraño y a nadie le gustaría eso... Y susan realmente no soporta ver a su bebé llorar sin querer llorar ella también. Eli no era uno de esos niños que tienen todo lo que quieren, no es por eso que a Susan no le gusta verle llorar, su corazón esa simplemente muy grande, era una muy buena madre y ninguna madre quiere ver a su hijo llorar.

"Supongo que sí, estaré ahí en cuanto pueda"

"De acuerdo, muchísimas gracias, Ally. Mándale mis saludos a Dougie... ¡Y lo siento de nuevo!"

Me bajé del auto y dejé las llaves adentro, luego caminé de nuevo hacia el restaurante... Esta vez fui yo quien se quedó congelada cuando vi a Dougie besando a esa otra chica. Ambos tenían sus brazos alrededor de cada uno y ella recorría su pelo con sus manos. Me sentí irracionalmente herida... Bueno, no los iba a esperar, así que me di vuelta y me tomé un taxi.

'_Qué gran cita_' pensé.

Dougie me llamó diez minutos más tarde -sí, le tomó todo ese tiempo para parar de comerse la boca de esa chica y darse cuenta de que yo ya no estaba-, sonaba preocupado.

"Ally, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?" me preguntó.

"Estoy bien, estoy en mi camino a casa"

"¿Por qué? Regresa"

"¿Y por qué haría eso? No quiero interrumpirte"

"Pero-"

"Además," adherí rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo "mi mamá me pidió que cuide a mi hermanita"

"¿Entonces no puedes regresar?"

"No, no puedo" podía oír las risitas de la otra chica en alguna parte cerca de él. No quería volver sólo para tener que verla a ella toda encima de él, podría apostar a que no se iría a ninguna parte lejos de él.

"Bueno... Saldreoms alguna otra vez, ¿te parece?"

"_Apuesto a que sí_" esperaba que notase mi sarcasmo "Adiós, Dougie, _diviértete_" corté enojada.

'_¿Cuál es tu problema?_' pensé '_¿Por qué eres mala con él?_'

Suspiré. Sabía qué estaba mal; él me gustaba. Él me gustaba _muchísimo_. Y ahora que sabía ésto, toda esta situación dolía aún más. Había sido un día tan perfecto, ¿por qué tenía que tener un final tan amargado? Bueno, amargado _para mi_, Dougie debía estar teniendo el mejor día de su vida. ¿Por qué no le gustaba yo? Pensé que sí le gustaba... Pensé que ésta era nuestra primera cita. ¡Se supone que los chicos _no_ besan a _otras_ chicas durante las citas!

Supuse que todo ésto tenía que ver conmigo. '_Vamos, Ally_' pensé '_¿Qué esperabas? Él es el chico más apuesto que jamás hayas conocido, es gracioso, es músico y todas las chicas en Reino Unido lo desean tanto como tu... Es perfecto_'

Y yo era.. Bueno, yo era simplemente _yo_, Ally Heller. En verdad, _ni siquiera_ era Ally Heller, que tenía una perfecta familia rica... Yo era Ana Luna; pobre _y_ huérfana. Fui tan tonta al creer que un chico _él_ podría enamorarse de una chica como _yo_.

Una pequeña lágrima bajó por mi mejilla al tiempo que despertaba a de mi mundo de fantasías y comenzaba a vivir en el mundo real, un mundo donde Dougie Poynter jamás iba a quereme.


	21. Amada por ti

**Punto de vista de Jazzie [no te lo esperabas, ¿cierto?]**

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. ¡No podía creerlo, maldita seas! Disculpa mi falta de cortesía, pero estoy seriamente sorprendida, y no de una buena forma.

Estaban sentados juntos en el sofá, hablando bajito. Ella estaba toda tirada arriba de él, era su forma de demostrarle a todos que él era de _ella_, y era asqueroso. Los miraba desde una esquina, ambos Harry y Danny estaban a mi lado, mirándolos también. Estaba demasiado enojada con él como para incluso tratar de hablarles agradablemente y Danny tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablarles en ese momento... Y harry... Bueno, él no se va a quedar a solas con ellos, es realmente incómodo, ella siempre comienza a besarlo por todas partes, así que Harry vino a sentarse con nosotros.

"No lo puedo creer" murmuré enojada.

"Te oímos las primeras viente veces" Harry dijo... Y ésta no era la primera vez que se quejaba de mi.

"A decir verdad, fueron catorce veces, Harry" dijo Danny y me guiñó un ojo.

"¡Y estaba en una cita con Ally! ¡Se supone que los chicos no besan a otras chicas durante una cita! Se ha convertido oficialmente es un tarado"

"Parece feliz, Jazz" dijo Harry.

"Sí, seguro que sí... ¡Luego de ocho meses de pura miseria! ¿Quién se cree ella que es? Lo dejó con el corazón roto y cuando Dougie finalmente sigue adelante, se aparece de la nada. Y todos sabemos que Dougie es demasiado débil como para alejarse de ella, ella sabía que él la aceptaría de nuevo"

"En eso tiene razón y lo sabes, Harry" dijo Danny antes de que Harry pudiese quejarse, y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente y rezé por que no se diera cuenta. Sí, señoras y señores, lo admito; me encanta Danny Jones. ¿A quién no? Además, no es mucho más mayor que yo y es realmente increíble.

Pero en ese momento no podía concentrarme en mi amor por él, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de librarme de Frankie o Dougie con mis ojos, tal vez tenía alguna espiece de poder mental que no había descubierto... _Todavía_.

Dougie me dijo el Martes lo que había pasado en su cita con Ally el día anterior y entonces entendí perfectamente su comportamiento durante nuestras clases juntas en el colegio; se había visto muy contenta el Lunes a la mañana, pero el Martes parecía miserable _de nuevo_. No dijo ni una palabra acerca de su cita con mi hermano y no me atreví a preguntarle, presentí que algo había salido mal. Cuando Doug me llamó esa tarde y me contó acerca de Dougie, le corté el teléfono sin decir nada, enojadísima. Estaba siendo el mayor ingenuo e idiota del planeta entero. Ella no era buena para él y yo estaba totalmente convencida de que Ally y Dougie podrían haber llegado a ser más que sólo amigos. Me daba cuenta de que se divertían mucho juntos, sabía que a él le gustaba y podía decifrar por el comportamiento de Ally que a ella también le gustaba mi hermano.

"Él debería estar con Ally" dije.

"Frankie no es _tan_ mala" Harry dijo y lo miré de forma asesina "No me mires _así_, Jazzie. Soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano, tengo que apoyarlo"

"Bueno, yo soy su hermana, sé lo que le conviene... Y también sé qué _no_ le conviene; ella _definitivamente_ no le conviene. ¿Lo apoyarías si él quisiera saltar de un precipicio?"

"Tal vez..." me sacó la lengua y yo sonreí, triunfante.

"Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto" dije.

"Yo te apoyo" dijo Danny con una gran sonrisa.

"Ay, Jazzie, no hagas nada estúpido" Harry dijo, casi rogándome.

"Ven conmigo, Danny, tendremos una pequeña charla" le tomé de la mana y salimos del cuarto juntos. Encontramos un lugar un poco más privado en una esquiana del pasillo. Me di vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y me di cuenta de la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos. Lo miré a la cara, a esos ojos azules suyos, él era unos centímetros más alto que yo.

"¿Entonces cuál es el plan?" preguntó.

"¿El qué?" pregunté, demasiado embobada pro su belleza como reaccionar "Oh, cierto, el plan... No tengo ni idea"

"Podríamos encerrar a Dougie y Ally en el mismo cuarto"

"Esa es buena... También podríamos tratar de que Dougie se de cuenta de que Ally es la indicada para él"

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Sabes que a Frankie no le gusta Blink 182, bueno, a Ally le encanta y a Dougie también... O Frankie detesta cuando Dougie juega con su comida pero Ally siempre se ríe... Cosas así, ¿entiendes? Dougie siempre tenía que evitar hacer las cosas que a él le gustaban porque a ella le disgustaban"

"Eso es verdad... Escucha, tan pronto como los juntemos, empezaremos el plan"

Sonreí; Danny siempre me apoyaba, era tan dulce.

"Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita" dijo y sonrí aún más. Sentí una gran necesidad de besarlo y me mordí el labio inferior para controlarme a mi misma antes de que hiciera algo tan estúpido como besarlo arruinaría nuestra gran amistad. No había forma de que yo le gustase; yo era la hermana de su mejor amigo, era demasiado joven para él, aunque a mi no me importaba su edad, pero estaba segura de que a él sí, y además Danny siempre recibía montones de otras invitaciones de chicas sensacionales, mayores y más lindas que yo.

"Volvamos con Hary" dije "Debe estar aburridísimo en ese cuarto con Dougie y... Su novia" ni siquiera quería decir su nombre.

Él asintió y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al cuarto anterior. Lo seguí sin quitarle los ojos de encima y me pregunté cómo se sentiría ser amada por él.


	22. Héroe

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Jazzie organizó una pequeña fiesta aquel Sábado; mis amigos, Jazzie claro, Gio, Carrie y Ally estaban allí, todos amigos cercanos. Me pidió que no trajera a Frankie; Jazz no estaba tomando muy bien toda esta situación, tenía fuertes sentimientos en contra de mi novia -sí, Frankie y yo estábamos de nuevo juntos, decidimos darle a nuestra relación una segunda oportunidad. Jazz también estaba enojada conmigo, pero sabía que no lo podría estar por demasiado tiempo.

No podía evitar pensar que Ally lucía preciosa; tenía puesto una remera que decía 'Volver al Futuro' y una pollera... ¡UNA POLLERA! Era imposible mantener mis ojos lejos de sus piernas, incluso sabiendo que tenía puesto una pequeña calza debajo de la pollera, en caso de que su pollera se moviera o algo así -sabía ésto porque había escuchado a Ally hablar al respecto con Jazzie, le dijo cuán incómoda y estúpida se sentía cada vez que usaba polleras... Bueno, si me pedía mi opinión, probablemente se asustaría de mi luego.

Practicamente corrí al jardín y me mordí el labio, avergonzado de mis pensamientos.

"Dougie, ¿estás bien?" me preguntó Harry.

"¿Has visto la pollera de Ally?" dije "¡Gracias al cielo que Frankie no está aquí! No puedo parar de mirar sus piernas, Harry, ¡no puedo!"

"Cálmate, Dougie. Piensa en Frankie, ella también tiene lindas piernas"

"Sí, tienes razón" dije y luego lo miré con el ceño fruncido "¿Por qué le mirabas tú las piernas a mi novia?"

"Danny me obligó, lo juro... De cualquier forma, no hagas nada estúpido. Te estaré vigilando, ¿sí?"

Volvimos al salón y encontramos a Danny con Jazzie y Ally, él tenía montones de Doritos metidos en la boca.

"Uno más, Danny, vamos" dijo Ally y le puso on Dorito más en la boca con el dedo. Me puse celoso; ¡yo quería que ella me alimentara de esa forma!

'_Tú tienes novia, ella puede hacer eso_' pensé.

"¿Quieres uno?" me preguntó sonriéndo. Pensé que aún seguía enojada conmigo porque la deje sola en el auto durante nuestra... _Cita_... Pero me miraba de forma agradable, como solía hacerlo.

"No, gracias"

Giovanna había traído montones de comida, siempre lo hacia, siempre pensé que debería convertirse en chef... Todos nos sentamos en el living, comiendo como locos. Ally no parecía enojada en lo absoluto, esas eran buenas noticias para mi, ella simplemente me hablaba a mi y a Harry mientras comía; se había comido dos pedazos de torta de chocolate y un muffin en tan poco tiempo. No entendía cómo podía tener un cuerpo tan perfecto si comía incluso más que yo.

El Ipod de Jazzie estaba conectado al estéreo y cuando 'Phantom Of The Opera' comenzó, Ally corrió al estéreo y puso la música aún más fuerte. Comenzó a cantar y saltar por todas partes... Recordé cuando Frankie me dijo que pensaba que era canción era demasiado corta y que repetía siempre lo mismo. Al diablo con ella, esta canción era de lo mejor y Ally parecía saber cómo apreciarla.

Ally había tenido la razón al usar esa calza debajo de su pollera porque si no la hubiera tenido puesta, yo estaría mirando su ropa interior en ese momento. '_Me pregunto cómo se ve con ropa interior_' pensé, y luego me sonrojé '_¡No, Dougie, basta! ¡Demasiado pervertido!_'

Todo parecía divertido hasta que Ally se tropezó y cayó al piso sobre su mano. Su rostro cambió instantaneamente, parecía tener mucho dolor. Tom era el más cercano a ella en ese momento y la ayudó a levantarse.

¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

Qué pregunta estúpida, su muñeca claramente lucían mal.

"Está rota" murmuró ella. Parecía estar bastante bajo control, era raro, recuerdo cuánto gritó y lloró Jazzie cuando se quebró el dedo de niña.

"Alguien que agarre mis llaves, vamos al hospital" dijo Tom.

"Yo iré" dije y me paré de un aslto "Pero tú conduce, yo he bebido"

"Está bien, vamos"

Tomé a Ally en mis brazos y salí con Tom y la chica de la pollera sexy.

"Me rompí la muñeca, aún puedo caminar, ¿sabes?" me dijo ella al tiempo que alzaba la ceja.

"No importa, así es más divertido" dije y sonreí. Además, ella no pesaba nada.

"Mi héroe" dijo ella con sarcasmo y rió.

"Por cierto... Lamento lo del Lunes"

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Frankie parece asombrosa, nadie puede competir con ella"

"No se trata de eso, lo juro. Tú eres tan genial y bonita... Pero Frankie-"

"No tienes que explicarme nada" dijo ella, interrumpiéndome. Me dirijió una pequeña sonrisa pero de alguna forma parecía forzada.

La ayudé a sentarse en el asiento de atrás y luego me senté a su lado.

Yo miraba por la ventaba cuando escuché Ally hacer un ruido extraño. Me di vuelta hacia ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y estaba sosteniendo su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

"Pronto llegaremos" dijo Tom.

Puse un brazo a su alrededor y le besé la mejilla.

"No seas tan bebé" le dije sonriendo, tratando de distraerla "Me dijiste que te habías roto más huesos antes"

Me sacó la lengue "Muérdeme"

¡Ojalá pudiese!


	23. Tentación

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Un par de horas más tarde, estábamos de regreso en casa de mi hermana y Ally tenía un gran yeso alrededor de su brazo derecho. Todo el mundo le preguntó alrededor de mil veces si se encontraba bien y ella dijo que sí pacientemente cada vez. Ambos nos sentamos en el gran sofá, Ally se veía bastante calmada... Había llorado un poco en el hospital, Tom y yo no la dejamos sola ni una vez, y ella no se había aterrorizada o gritado o nada por el estilo en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el doctor entró con una aguja enorme para la anestesia, nada en lo absoluto. Tenía el presentimiento de que si nosotros no hubiésemos estado allí con ella, Ally hubiera ido por todo el proceso ella sola, era realmente independiente, solitaria, y a pesar de que pensaba que eso era realmente cool, no me gustaba la idea de una Ally tan solitaria... Hasta donde yo sabía, su madre la había abandonado y su padre se había comportado como un idiota, debe haber crecido de forma solitaria. Deseé que supiera que ella nos tenía a nosotros ahora, no sólo a mi, sino que también a Jazzie, a Tom, Danny, etc... A todos realmente les agradaba Ally, lo podía ver, ella encajaba perfectamente en nuestro grupo de amigos.

"¿Me traerías más comido por favor, Dougie?" ella me pidió.

Tuve que reírme "¿Vas a comer _más_?"

"Sí, romperme un hueso me dio hambre" sonrió.

La comida de Giovanna era deliciosa, tenía que admitirlo, pero Ally se había comido como un cuarto de toda la comida que ella había traído y, créeme, eso era mucha comida. Me gustaba que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaras; si ella tenía hambre, iba a seguir comiendo.

"¿Te duele?" le pregunté luego de que volví con comida.

"No, mi brazo entero está anesteciado, ¿recuerda?" dijo y agarró un pedazo de torta y comenzó a comerlo muy lentamente "Estabas conmigo cuando el doctor lo hizo, Dougie"

"Lo sé, pero no estaba mirando, odio las agujas"

Ella rió, debe pensar que soy un debilucho, ella ni siquiera miró hacia otro lado cuando el doctor la inyectó.

"Es realmente gracioso verte comer" dije, quería cambiar el tema "Frankie sólo comer un pedazo de torta... O menos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tiene miedo de engordar, supongo" dije "Todas las chicas de su banda tienen cuerpos perfecto, así que ella tiene que verse así también?"

"¿Está en una banda?"

"Sí, The Saturdays"

"¿Te gusta su música?"

"No realmente" sonreí, Frankie me mataría si me escuchara decir eso "Simplemente no es mi tipo de música"

Estaba a punto de agarrar una galletita de su plato de comida pero ella lo movió hacia otro lado.

"No comparto la comida, Poynter" dijo.

"Pero también tengo hambre"

"Pero yo me rompí la muñeca"

"¿Y?"

"Eso me da el derecho de comer más" una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los costados de sus labios, la hacía ver tan linda, tenía una sonrisa juguetona y sexy.

"Yo te alcé hasta el hospital"

"De acuerdp... Te dejo tener un M&M"

"¿Sólo uno?" alcé una ceja y sonreí.

"Tómalo o déjalo, Poynter" Díos, hace que mi apellido suene tan sexy. Basta, Dougie, tienes una novia asombrosa, ¿recuerdas?

Tomó un pequeño M&M de la bolsa entera que yo había traído para ella y lo metió en mi boca; aquí está mi venganza, Danny, incluso si ni siquiera sabías al respecto, ahora ella me alimenta a _mi_.

La puerta principal se abrió y mi mamá entró. Ella había salido de nuevo aquella noche... _Con Paul_... Estar con mis amigos me había hecho olvidarme sobre ese tema, pero ahora que la veía regresar tan tarde, sentí mi preocupación y celos pegando gritos en mi mente.

"¿Estás bien, mamá?" le pregunté mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia ella.

"Estoy de maravilla, Doug" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?"

"Por favor, no empieces con eso de nuevo"

Estaba a punto de quejarme pero sabía que el resto de mis amigos estaban mirando y no quería quedar como un idiota de nuevo.

"Haz lo que quieras" dije fríamente y subí a mi cuarto.

Ésto realmente me ponía furioso y simplemente no podía evitarlo. Me sentía fatal, quería estar ahí para ella, pero no podía controlarme. Quería poder estar bien con la situación, ella parecía feliz, pero mi furia seguía ahí, lista para intoxicar mi mente.

La puerta se abrió y Ally entró -aún tenía el plato de comida.

"¿De qué te ríes?" me preguntó con una ceja alzada.

"De verdad que vas a seguir comiend, ¿cierto?"

"Por supueso" se sentó al lado mío en la cama y se quitó los zapatos "¿Quieres un poco?"

"Pensé que no compartías tu comida"

"Haré una excepción por cinco minutos, mejor te apuras"

Tomé un pedazo de torta de chocolate y la deboré velozmente.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" le pregunté.

"Porque no puedo terminarme toda esa comida y sola"

"Sí, sí puedes, mentirosa"

"Me iré si así lo quieres"

"No, quédate" dije y me recosté. Ells seguía sentaba a mi lado, se veía hermosa incluso con el yeso "Tú me entiendes"

Se recostó a mi lado y dejó la comida en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Tu mamá parece feliz" dijo suavemente.

"Lo sé"

"Tal vez deberías conocer a Paul"

"No creo que esa sea una gran idea"

"Sólo trata"

Abrió los ojos y me miró. Estábamos tan cerca, mi brazo tocaba el suyo, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Miré hacia otro lado, temiendo hacer algo estúpido, la tentación es un sentimiento muy fuerte que últimamente estaba por mi mente cada vez que veía a Ally.

"Sé que no es fácil" dijo "Pero tampoco es imposible"

"Me siento como un estúpido" dije "Tú has pasado por peroes cosas que yo, incluso te rompiste la muñeca hace sólo horas pero aún así _tú_ me estás intentando sentir mejor a _mi_"

Sentí sus dedos moviéndose sobre los míos, su caricia esa cálida y lenta, su piel era tan suave.

"Mi mamá abandonó a mi familia y mi papá murió" dijo ella. Me sentí incluso peor, no sabía eso sobre su padre "Pero eso no me hace más o menos miserable; mi mamá tenía razón en irse y mi papá... Sabía que podía pasar y yo también... Pero tú, Dougie... Tú _nunca_ lo viste venir"

Besó mi mejilla y luego recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Recorrí su pelo con mis dedos sin siquiera darme cuenta, sólo quería hacerla sentir mejor, sabía que aunque habíamos pasado por diferentes situaciones, nos sentíamos de la misma forma.

"Dougie..." su voz era suave, sonaba un poco dormida.

"¿Sí?"

"Tengo hambre"


	24. Aturdido y confundido

Punto de vista de Dougie.

"¿Estás bien, Doug?" Frankie me preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien" dije.

Era Miércoles por la mañana, estábamos en Starbucks con Frankie y los chicos, habíamos terminado unas entrevistas hace un rato y todos estábamos muriéndonos por comprar algo de comer o beber.

Había estado pensando un montón últimamente; sobre mamá, mi familia, mis amigos, Frankie... Sobre Ally... El sentimiento que tuve el Sábado a la mañana cuando me desperté y me di cuenta de que Ally se había ido, me dejó pensando. Me había sentido decepcionado, lo cual no debería pasarme porque sólo debería despertar al lado de mi novia. Todo ésto significa que me gustaba Ally, lo cual yo ya sabía, pero no sabía que me gustaba tanto.

"Te ves preocupado" me dijo Frankie.

"Estoy preocupado por mi mamá" le dije "Está saliendo con un tal Paul"

"¡Eso es genial!" dijo emocionada "Estoy feliz de que finalmente está siguiendo adelante. ¿Por qué estás preocupado, amo?"

La miré con incredubilidad "¡Tú sabes por qé! Por el estúpido de mi padre, se me hace difícil verla con ese tal Paul o cualquier otro tipo"

"No seas egoísta, cariño"

Me la quedé mirando sin poder creer lo que había acabado de escuchar, recordando cuán honesta y de alguna forma dulce Ally había sido cuando nosotros hablamos del tema. La respuesta de Frankie ante mis miedos parecía tan fría en comparación con el apoyo de Ally.

"No soy egoísta, sólo tengo miedo de que pueda volver a resultar herida" dije.

"Está bien, lo siento. ¿Le hablaste sobre ésto?"

"Sí"

"¿La has apoyado? Éste debe ser un gran cambio para ella"

"No me gusta este cambio"

"... Así que no la has apoyado"

"Me estás tratando como si yo lo hiciera a propósito. ¿Por qué tú no me apoyas a mi un poco más?"

Miré hacia abajo, a mi café, mientras me sentaba en una silla. Ella puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me besó la mejilla.

"Lo lamento, mi vida" dijo y luego suspiró "Creo que sé cómo te sientes"

"No, no lo sabes, tú creciste con una linda y perfecta familia"

"No es cierto, sabes que siempre peleo con mi hermana"

"¡Ay, sí, qué gran problema!"

"Dougie, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres siempre tan malo conmigo?" escondió el rostr entre las manos.

Danny me miró desde donde estaba pagando su café y movió la cabeza de lado a lado; él siempre había dicho que Frankie estaba actúando cada vez que ponía sus manos así, que lo hacía para manipularme. Nunca le creí, yo la conocía y sabía que ella era simplemente muy sensible.

Suspiré y puse mis brazos a su alrededor.

"Lo siento, Frankie, no llores. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza"

Ella asintió.

"Ahora me debes una" dijo.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres?"

"No lo sé, te lo diré cuando sepa"

Mi teléfono sonó cuando estaba a punto de besarla.

"Dougie, ¿estás libre?"

"No hay necesidad de saludar, ¿cierto, mamá?" dijo molesto, reconocí su voz.

"Escucha, Jazzie tuvo un accidente en el colegio, ¿podrías ir y ver qué pasó? No puedo salirme del trabajo"

"Sí, seguro, iré enseguida" dije y me paré de un salto.

"¿A dónde vas?" Frankie preguntó de inmediato.

"He de irme"

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"No creo que debas venir, conoces a Jazzie... Bueno... Sabes que no le agradas demasiado"

"No me importa, tendrá que acostumbrarse a mi"

"Mira, ahora no, Frankie, por favor"

"Como quieras, Douglas" se dio vuelta y se fue. Me había llamado por mi nombre entero, eso era una mala señal, sabía que luego tendría que pagar por ésto pero no tenía tiempo para discutir con ella en ese entonces.

Ni siquiera tomé mi café, salí del edificio tan rápido como pude, ignorando a las chicas que me miraban en shock. Lo último que vi fue a Danny tratando de seguirme, pero un gran grupo de chicas lo rodearon antes de que pudiera salir del edificio conmigo.

Llegué tan pronto como pude y entré corriendo en el colegio. Una profesora me mostró el camino hacia una oficina donde ambas Jazzie y Ally estaban sentadas en un sillón. Ally tenía su mano buena en la espalda de Jazz, consolándola. Los ojos de Jazzie estaban rojos, obviamente había estado lloando. Su nariz estaba enorme y también roja, sostenía una toalla que estaba llena de sangre, tal y como su camisa. Corrí hacia ella, me arrodilé a su lado y le tomé la mano.

"Jazzie, ¿qué te pasó?" le pregunté.

"Me caíe" dijo prácticamente susurrando.

"No te caíste así como así" dijo Ally, sonaba molesta "Él te hizo caer, lo sabes"

"¿A quién te refieres él?"

"A Él" dijo ella con enojo y miró hacia una esquina del cuarto donde Sam estaba sentado en una silla con su cabeza entre las manos, también tenía una toalla y ésta también estaba repleta de sangre.

Odiaba a este tipo con todo mi corazón. No soy una persona resentida, pero ese tipo había pasado la línea de los grandes estúpidos hace mucho tiempo. Me paré de inmediato, quería hacerlo pedazos hace bastante, pero Ally me frenó, me tomó la mano y me dijo que me calmara.

"De todas formas ya le pegué" dijo ella.

"¿Que tú qué?"

"Se lo merecia"

"Esa no es una excusa" una mujer alta y vieja le dijo.

La ignoré, tal y como todos los demás "¿Lo golpeaste?" me reí y miré a Sam "Una chica con un yeso te hizo pedazos, eso es suficiente castigo... ¡Patético!"


	25. Si me quieres

**Punto de vista de Danny.**

Puse mis brazos alrededor de Jazzie y le di un pequeño león de peluche que le había comprado en mi camino hacia la casa de Dougie. Hasta donde yo sabía, ella había sangrado, pero estaba bien, por suerte su nariz no se había roto y Ally había golpeado al tipo que le hizo ésto a Jazz -lo que me recordó de sus habilidades para pelear-... Esa chica era extraña... Ally me agradaba mucho, era sensacional, y ahora lo era incluso más por golpear a ese idiota. Desearía que _Dougie_ se diera cuanto de cuán genial ella era... Frankie es una tremenda mentiorosa y él no lo ve. El amor hace que la gente actúe como estúpidos.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le pregunté a Jazzie.

"No, me veo fatal" dijo ella.

"No es cierto, te ves bien"

"Danny, mi nariz tiene el _doble _de su tamaño normal"

"Se ve bien, tú sabes, roja.. Grande..." no sabía qué decir, ella tenía un buen punto, pero realmente se veía linda de todas formas "Una nariz grande te queda bien"

Ella rió y se sentó en la silla.

Dougie había salido por un momento para comprar algo de comer, Ally me había guiñado el ojo y luego se había ido al baño para dejarnos a solas, y ahora Jazzie y yo estábamos en silencio en la cocina.

Había visto a Dougie salir de Starbucks corriendo y supe que algo andaba mal, fuera lo que fuera. Traté de seguirlo, pero nuestras fans están realmente por _todas_ partes, me rodearon y no pude salir del lugar... Lo llamé y fui a su casa en cuanto pude cuando me dijo que ya estaba allí, preocupado por mi Jazzie... Bueno, no_ mi_ Jazzie, pero tú entiendes a lo que me refiero... De verdad me gusta pero sé que estaba _mal_, ella era seis años más _joven_ que yo y era la hermana de mi mejor amigo, que hacía que todo fuera _doblemente_ peor. Tenía que callar mis sentimientos por ella si quería que las cosas estuvieran bien.

* * *

Oí que la puerta de adelante se abría; Dougie había vuelto.

'_¿Tan rápido?_' pensé decepcionado; quería más tiempo con ella, _solos_ nosotros dos.

"Traje pollo y papas" dijo. Nos miró a ambos con cara confundida "¿Qué?"

Miré a Jazzie para chequear su casa pero ella la cambió cuando me miró.

"¿Qué?" dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y nos sonreímos.

Ally entró y nos miró a los tres mientras nosotros nos dábamos vuelta a mirarla.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella.

"Basta" dijo Dougie y Ally lo miró confundida.

"¿_Qué_?" ella repitió, totalmente desorientada.

Jazzie y yo nos reímos y Ally parecía incluso más desconcertada.

"No se metan con mi chica" dijo Dougie y la abrazó. Ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior.

"Comamos" dijo Jazz "Dougie, ¿compraste algo de beber?"

"No, ¿por qué? Podemos tomar agua, ¿sabes?"

"Ni loca. Iré a comprar algo de beber"

"Yo voy contigo" Ally dijo.

"¡No!" Jazzie dijo y rápidamente me miró a mi "Yo... Tom me dijo que le diga algo a Danny, no sé recuerdo bien qué es así que tal vez puedas ayudarme a recordarlo, Danny... ¿_Cierto_?"

Yo estaba confundido, había perdido el hilo de la conversación a la mitad de lo que ella dijo. "_Seguro_"

Ambos nos paramos y nos fuimos.

"¿A dónde vamos entonces?" pregunté. El viento soplaba levemente y hacia que su pelo volara por todas partes, parecía una de esas bonitas chicas rubias de las películas que sonríen y tú te das cuenta de que el persona principal se enamora de inmediato de ellas. Bueno, así era como me sentía yo.

"No sé, sólo quería dejarlos solos" y estaba feliz de que lo había hecho porque nosotros también estábamos solos de nuevo.

"Tal vez podríamos ir a comprar esa bebida que querías"

"De acuerdo" dijo y sonrió. Solía hacerlo muy seguido, o al menos conmigo, y me encantaba.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" le dije.

"Claro"

"¿Por qué te hizo caer ese chico?"

Ella suspiró "Soy la rara de la clase... Ally es diferente al resto también, pero ella es como la nueva, misteriosa y sexy chica. Yo sólo soy la usual rara"

"¿Sabes el nombre entero del chico ese?" le dije mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba mi celular.

"Sí, Sam Coberly" me di cuenta de que dijo su nombre con enojo "¿Por qué quieres saber?"

Me miró mientras yo escribía algo en mi celular al tiempo que me reía.

"¿Qué es eso? Déjame ver"

Le di mi celular, yo había entrado en mi cuenta de twitter. Ella rió mientras leía en voz alta.

"_Cualquiera que conozca a Sam Coberly debería saber que él es gay y que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas porque un chico jugó con los suyos_"

"Ya no se meterá contigo" dije.

Me abarazó y me besó la mejilla, lo cual se sintió asombroso. "Eres un genio, Danny" Esa tenía que ser la primera vez que alguien me decía eso... Genial.

"Bueno, Jazzie..." quería sabia, tenía que saber "¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?"

"¿Mi vida amorosa? ¿_Qué_ vida amorosa?" dijo ella y sonrió.

"Lo digo en serio"

"Yo estoy siendo seria. No conozco mucha gente en Londres y, como te dije, soy la rara de la clase así que nadie de ahí jamás me invitaría a salir"

"Bueno, los raros son geniales, a mi me _encantan_"

"Eso es porque tú mismo eres raro"

"Entonces encajamos perfectamente, ¿no crees?"

"Supongo..." ella miro hacia abajo. ¿Se estaba sonrojando? ¿Por qué se sonnrojaría?"

"¿Te gustaría venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana la semana que viene? Supongo que Dougie iba a traerte de todas formas..." le dije.

'_Espera un segundo, Jones,_' pensé '_ no cruces la línea, ella es mejor de edad y la hermana de tu amigo. La línea, la línea, recuerda la línea_'

"Claro. Tú estarás allí, ¿cierto?" dijo ella y luego se sonrojó de nuevo "Claro que estarás allí, es la fiesta de tu hermana"

Sonreí "Sí, estaré ahí. Así que dile a Dougie que estás invitada y que si no te quiere llevar, yo lo haré"

"¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"Porque es un bar para, bueno, tú sabes... Gente mayor... Pero vas a poder ir si entras con nosotros"

Le guiñé el ojo y ella sonrió. El viento sopló más fuerte y noté que ella tenía puesto un perfume muy bnito. Me encantaba cuando las chicas usaban perfumes, era sexy, y Jazzie, con sus jóvenes 17 años, era tan sexy. Me mordí el labio y traté de concentrarme en algo más, aunque era muy difícil. Nunca antes me había gustado tanto una chica, probablemente porque nunca antes había tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para conseguir una chica... Aún ni siquiera sabía si yo le gustaba. Y si sí le gustaba, estaría realmente en serios problemas porque no podría negarme a nada que ella me pidiera, a un beso por ejemplo... Y si no lo hacía, Dougie me mataría. Y si él me mataba, ¡yo no sería capaz de estar con Jazzie!

"Estás pensando mucho" dijo ella "Siempre haces esa cara cuando piensas mucho. Te he visto hacerlo miles de veces... Es decir, no es que _siempre_ te esté mirando" se sonrojó "Sólo te vi hacerlo... Sabes a lo que me refiero"

Ella me había estado observando... Quién sabe, tal vez había una posibilidad de que yo le gustase... Y si era así, Dougie Poynter iba a convertirse en un asesino.


	26. Mi rey

Punto de vista de Ally.

Él se veía más apuesto que nunca... Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, se veía más lindo cada día que lo veía. Lo miro, me dio vuelta y cuando vuelvo a darme vuelta, ¡BANG! SE me más hermoso que hace cinco segundos atrás. No sé cómo lo logra, tal vez ni siquiera sabe que lo hace, tal vez yo simplemente estoy loca, tal vez tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

Y ahíe estaba yo de nuevo, con mi yeso y mi estúpido uniforme del colegio.

"Bueno, y... ¿Quién te enseño a pelear?" él me preguntó mientras terminaba de cocinar las papas.

"Mi papá me enseñó gran parte de las cosas que sé, también fui a clases... Alguno de sus amigos ayudaron de vez en cuando."

"¿Puedes decirme por qué te enseñó a pelear?"

Sabía que estaba comprendiendome más que antes; ahora él sabía que había cosas de las que yo podía hablar y cosas que eran secretos. Dougie era el que mejor me conocía, sabía cosas que se suponía debían ser secretos, cosas que no le debería haber dicho por su propia protección, pero no podía guardarme todo para mi sola, no podía esconder 17 años de mi vida.

"Tienes que darme algunas respuestas" dijo él y suspiré, sabía que tenía razón, aúnque él no debería tener esta clase de poder sobre mi, yo debería ser capaz de mantener el secreto lejos de él como lo hacía con todos los demás.

"¿Y si yo... No pudiera darte esas respuestas... Por _tu_ propia seguridad?" dije.

"¿Eres alguna clase de criminal o qué?" dijo riéndo. En realidad, sí, lo era... Lo había sido.

"No, no lo soy"

"Lo que me dijiste sobre tu familia..." dejó de cocinar y me miró "¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?"

"Bueno, mi familia adoptiva sobre todo en cuanto a mi, pero... Supongo que te refieres a nuestros amigos"

"Sí. ¿Ellos saben?"

"No, sólo tú sabes"

"¿Por qué sé? ¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mi?"

Lo miré, sabiendo que a pesar de que tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, no podía decirlo en voz alta porque era un sentimiento, no una frase... Lo había sentido incluso antes de que supiera que me gustaba, la primera vez que le conté sobre mi madre. Sus ojos azules tenían la respuesta, el poder que tenían sobre mí, la forma en la que me hechizaban.

"No lo sé" dije "Supongo que eres... Diferente"

"¿Diferente cómo?"

"No lo sé, Dougie" me sentía un poco inquieta. Él quería saber algo, me estaba acorralando y no me gustaba eso "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

"Nada, sólo quiero la verdad, quiero conocerte"

"Ya me conoces. Lo que ves ahora en mi es quien soy realmente" toda mi vida me empujé hacia un costado del mundo, escondiéndome de todos los demás para que no resultaran lastimados, nunca había sido capaz de ser quien era. Por primera vez en mi vida finalmente era quien era de verdad y no quería que Dougie pensara que yo era la persona que solía ser.

"Pero siento que hay tantas cosas que no me estás diciendo"

"¿Y por qué debería decírtelo de todas formas?" dije omlesta "No soy tu novia ni para por el estilo, no puedes forzarme a decirte nada"

'_Tú siempre tan encantadora, Ally_' pensé y suspiré.

"Lo siento" dije.

"No, tienes razón, no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras"

"Pero sí quiero decírtelo" dije y inconscientemente me acerqué a él.

"¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? Es divertido seguir tu juego, sabes a lo que me refiero, tú juegas a la bonita y misteriosa chica, pero ahora realmente quiero saber quién es esa chica"

"Así es como soy... Soy la tonta chica que se cayó mientras bailaba 'Phantom Of The Opera', soy la que escucha los problemas de los demás, la que pelea por sus amigos... Soy quien ves, Dougie. El pasado ya no importa"

"Me importa a mi"

Me encontraba a sólo unos pasos de él en ese momento, ambos estábamos parados en el medio de la cocina mirándonos el uno al otro. Dougie para ansioso, realmente quería saber sobre mi, pero deseaba honestamente que no quisiera. Sabía que si me pedía que le dijese, tarde o temprano se enteraría por qué estaba aquí, quién había sido yo, no podía negarle nada.

"Una pregunta a la vez. Dejaré que me preguntas sólo una pregunta cada semana" dije.

"¿Qué, sólo _una_?"

"Tómalo o déjale, Poynter"

"Bueno..." dijo y luego sonrió "Debo ser tu favorito, ¿no? Tú sólo me decis a mi sobre tu pasado"

No, no eres mi favorito, tan sólo estoy profundamente enamorada de ti, y sin esperanzas.

"No, no es eso"

"¿Entonces qué és?"

"Tú haces muchas preguntas"

"Pero tú no contestas ninguna. ¿Puedo hacerte mi pregunta ahora?"

"De ninguna manera, ya me has preguntado algo, pequeño tramposo. Me preguntaste quién me enseñó a pelear, ¿recuerdas?" dije y sonreí.

"Maldición..."

"Doug, creo que el pollo se quema"

Él se dio vuelta en un segundo y sacó el pollo del horno y cortó un pedazo con el cuchillo. Luego lo agarró con su mano y me ofreció un poco. Yo abrí mi boca y él puso el pedazito de pollo adentro. Cuando cerré mi boca, toqué la punta de sus calientes dedos con mis labios y su cara cambió. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él dio un pase hacia mi, rompiendo la distancia entre nosotros y me sonrojé, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, pensando que estaba a punto de besarme. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miré por unos momentos.

"Vuelvo enseguida" dijo y desapareció, casi corriendo fuera de la cocina.

Me senté en una silla, confundida, y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello... '_¿Qué diablos le pasó?_' pensé. Los chicos son raros, creo que jamás seré capaz de entenderlos, especialmente a Dougie. Aunque parece ser que no necesito entenderlo para poder adorarlo... Su cabello despeinado, sus brillantes ojos azules, su atractivo acento inglés...

Suspiré y puse mis manos sobre mi cara mientras pensaba por un momento cómo diablos iba a manejar las futuras preguntas. Él iba a querer saber todo lo que pudiese sacarme de la boca y lo único que necesitaba para poder hacer eso era solamente hacer lo que habia acabado de hacer hace unos minutos; cuando se acercaba a mi, yo le pertenecía en todas las formas posibles... Sí sólo él supiera. No sabía quién era su novia, cuán feliz lo hacia, cuán bien ella lo trataba, pero más le valía tratarlo como un rey porque eso era lo que él era para mi y lo que él se merecía.

'_Si sólo supieras..._'


	27. Eres demasiado para mi

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Puse la toalla mojado sobre mi cara y me senté en el suelo del baño. Pensé en lo que recién había pasado: yo casi, y tan _sólo_ casi, había besado a Ally. Estaba orgulloso de mi mismo; fui capaz de controlarme después de que ella hizo lo que hizo... Sé que muchas chicas no entienden que tener sus labios sobre nuestros dedos o algo así, tú entiendes, es _realmente_ sexy. Y Ally ya era lo suficientemente sexy sin hacer eso, la tentación golpeaba mi puerta cada vez que la veía, no ayudaba si ella hacia cosas así, incluso si ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

'_Amo a mi novia Frankie_' pensé una y otra vez, lo cual era cierto, pero ya no podía negarlo, Ally me gustaba muchísimo. No sabía si ella me gustaba tanto como me gustaba Frankie pero no quería pensar en eso tampoco, no veía cómo eso podría hacer las cosas más fáciles o mejores para mi. Estar lejos de Ally no era una opción, no iba a terminas nuestra amistad sólo porque ella era la chica más maravillosa que había conocido, de ninguna manera. Pero tampoco iba a dejar a mi novia... Había esperado por mucho tiempo a que regresara, es cólo que volvió cuando yo corría hacia los brazos de Ally... Y ahora sentía que estaba sentado en el medio del camino entre ambas Ally y Frankie, aunque Frankie ya me tenía.

'_Ésto es lo que pasa cuando Jazzie trae amigas a los ensayos_' pensé molesta.

"Dougie, ¿te encuentras bien?" la voz de Ally me llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Sí, estoy bien, te veo en la cocina en dos minutos" dijo.

Me levanté y respiré profundo varias veces, tratando de calmar mis instintos naturales que usualmente me llevaban a ser el pervertido que era... Aunque muchas veces sólo bromeo, ¿sí? No soy _de verdad_ un pervertido... ¡Tu entiendes!

Volví a la cocina y me mantuve distanciado de ella. No me preguntó por qué me había ido de la forma que lo hice, lo cual era bueno porque no había pensando en una buena excusa, una mentira. Ella no hacía preguntas incómodas generalmente, era como un don especial que tenía.

"¿Por qué no te sientas un momento?" dijo suavemente, sin moverse de su lugar. Se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y se veía como una reina en el medio de mi cocina. Luego rió "Luces fatal"

Me senté sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. '_Ésto es malo, Dougie_' pensé '_Ella es asombrosa, ésto es **malo**_'

Miró hacia otro lado y suspiró.

"¿Por qué te ves tan miserable, Doug?"

"Porque estoy confundido"

"No tienes derecho a..." no terminó la oración e intenté verle el rostro a través de su pelo.

"¿Estás bien, Ally?" le pregunté mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia ella.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Caminaba despacito hacia ella, mi cabeza estaba inclinada para poder ver a través de su cabello. Levantó la vista y su rostro confirmó lo que temía; estaba llorando.

"¿Por qué lloras?" le pregunté, aún a unos centímetros de ella, demasiado asustado como para tocarla, demasiado asustado de hacer lo que Frankie me había hecho a mi, sin importar cuánto yo lo quería, no me iba a convertir en lo que odiaba.

"Hoy es mi cumpleaños" dijo ella "Nunca me ha importado pero siempre me hace ver cuán diferente y solitaria que soy... Y no es justo, no es justo..."

Me mordí el labio y lentamente puse mis brazos a su alrededor.

"Danny nunca ha sido capaz de recordar la fecha de mi cumpleaños" dije "Eso no significa que no me quiera... Bueno, eso no sonó apropiado pero tú entiendes lo que quise decir"

Ella rió un poco. ¡Sí, eso es! Me encantaba hacerle reír.

"Feliz cumpleaños" le susurré al oído "Sólo porque no sé qué día naciste no significa que no te quieras"

Pensé en lo que dije por un momento, pensando que ella podría estar pensando en eso también... Tal vez ella pensaba que realmente sentía lo que dije, que_ realmente_ la _quería_. ¿Y lo hacía? ¿Realmente le quería? Puse ese pensamiento en otra parte de mi cabeza, sabiendo que ni siquiera tendría que estar pensando en eso.

"Ya no saldré contigo, siempre termino llorando" dijo ella.

"Lo siento"

Ella se dio vuelta, aún en mis brazos "Era sólo una broma, no era en serio que me haces llorar, tú eres..."

Paró de hablar, pero creí entender lo que quería decir... Y si lo sabía, signficaba que me gustaba. Y si yo le gustaba, entonces ¡Houston, tenemos un problema! porque a mi también me gustaba así que lo único que nos detenía era Frankie.

La miré y ella me miró a mi, podía ver todos los pequeños detalles de su rostro.

Escuché que la puerta principal se abría y me aparte de ella, dándome cuenta de nuevo de que estaba perdiendo el control. Ally rápidamente se sentó de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado, parecía ser mejor actriz que yo así que cuando mi hermana y Danny entraron, sólo me miraron a mi.

"Doug, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Jazzie "Te ves... Raro"

"Fatal" Ally dijo y rió un poco.

"_Bite me_" dije.

"Acércate" ella alzó una ceja y sonrió de una forma muy sensual. Ya era preciosa sin decir esa clase de cosas, o cruzarse de piernas o sonreír de esa manera, que la hacia doblemente sexy; lo cual me hacía actuar como estúpido, LO CUAL no era bueno.

'_Ésto es doblemente malo, Dougie_' pensé '_¡Y deja de hablar contigo mismo_!'


	28. Mala suerte

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Me desperté con una de las mujeres más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida a mi lado. Se veía tan linda por la mañana, sin maquillaje o esas cosas, su cabello aún revuelto y bonito, y su pequeño pijama era un regalo para mis ojos.

"Buenos días" dijo ella y mbesó mi mejilla.

Hice un ruido con la garganta para dejarle saber que la había escuchado, pero recién me despertaba así que no podía esperar mucho de mi parte.

"Escucha, cielo, recuerda que tienes el cumpleaños de la hermana de Danny este fin de semana y hoy tienes que ir al estudio de grabación" dijo ella.

Ella estaba comenzando a vestirse como la diosa que era y yo la miré sonriendo. Sabía que Frankie no era perfecta, peroy yo tampoco lo era. Ella aún me hacia feliz, ¿y no es eso lo que todos queremos, alguien que nos haga feliz? ¿Entonces qué problema había si ella usaba minúsculas polleras y tacos altos? ¿Qué problema había había si su música no era tan asombrosa? ¿Qué problema había si ella no era la más comprensiva de las novia? Aún así era graciosa y bonita, y me hacia feliz. No quería arruinar eso.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

"Nada, sólo que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo"

"Mentiroso" ella sacó la lengua de forma juguetona y se puso los zapatos.

"¿Por qué tienes que irte tan temprano?" le hice cara de perrito triste.

"¿Temprano? Son las 11 de la mañana"

"¿¡Qué!?" salté de la cama y corrí al baño "¿¡Por qué no me despertaste!? ¡Los muchachos van a matarme!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó confundida, aún en la cama.

"¡Debería estar ahí _ahora mismo_, tendría que haber llegado hace dos horas atrás!"

"Pero dijiste que tenías que estar allí a las nueve... Pensé que te referías a las 9 de la noche"

Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, que por cierto era intentar encontrar cualquier ropa que encontrase en mi camino al baño, y la miré, un poco preocupado sobre su cerebro pero más anojado.

"¿¡Quién diablos va al estudio de grabación a las nueve _de la noche_?"

"¿Y cómo iba a saber yo?"

"¡Bueno, tal vez si me escucharas cuando te hablo!"

Se paró de un salto y tomó su abrigo de la silla. Noté que estaba tratando de no llorar y simplemente me rompió el corazón.

"Espera, detente, no te vayas" dije y la abrazé "Lo siento, ¿sí? Mira, realmente tengo que irme pero, por favor, no estés triste, me voy a estar procupando por ti todo el día"

"Te comportas como un estúpido, no lo hice a propósito"

"Lo sé, lo siento. Entré en pánico. Conoces a nuestro manager, odia que lleguemos incluso diez minutos tarde... Imagínate _dos horas_ tarde"

"Me debes una, ¿recuerdas? De todas formas ya llegas tarde, así que no vayas, quédate conmigo"

Me mordí el labio, realmente debía irme, no sólo Fletch me mataría, mis _amigos_ también... Pero me ponía loco tener que irme de esta manera y dejarla allí, triste y furiosa.

"Pero es mi trabajo"

"Lo entendan"

"Frankie, no puedo"

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado y se fue del cuarto.

Suspiré, pero rápidamente me puse mi camisa y corrí hacia afuera con mi saco en la mano. Intenté manejar tan rápido como pude sin chocar el auto, no era tan bueno manejando, pero estaba bajo presión y eso a veces saca lo mejor en ti. Estacioné el auto y corrí hacia el gran edificio.

"Hola, soy Dougie Poynter. ¿Podría decirme en qué piso está el estudio de grabación?" le pregunté a tipo que me abrió la puerta.

"Oh, tú estás en McFLY, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, así es"

"Los demás ya se fueron como hace una hora" dijo "Se veían molestos, amigo"

Ay, no, no, ¡no! Deben estar _tan_ enojados conmigo.

"Discúlpeme, jovencito" otro tipo dijo y me di vuelta "Lamento decirle que no puede estacionar ahí"

¿Un policía? Tienes que estar bromeando....

"Lo siento, no vi el cartel" dije y me di cuenta que había un cartel bastante grande al lado de mi auto que tenía una seña que prohibía estacionar en ese espacio.

"Tendré que darte un multa"

"¿Qué? No, no, por favor, recién estaciono, no han pasado ni dos minutos"

Ni siquiera me escuchó y me dio un pequeño pedazo de papel al cabo de unos segundos.

No podía creerlo, ¡qué increíble falta de buena suerte! Llegué tarde, peleé con mig novia apenas dos minutos después de despertarme y ahora tenía que pagar un multa. _Genial_, simplemente _genial_. Qué gran manera de empezar el día.

Me senté en mi auto por un momento y respiré profundamente. Necesitaba mejorar mi humor, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, realmente estaba enojado y frustrado.

'_Ally_' pensé, su nombre surgió desde lo más profundo de mi cerebro '_Ally puede mejorar mi humor_'

Así que eso haría, iría corriendo a los brazos de la chica que podría hacerme engañar a mi novia. Eres un _genio_, Poynter. Ahora ni siquiera podía decir mi apellido porque recordaba la forma en la que ella lo decía, haciéndolo sonar tan grancioso, y me intoxicaba la mente.

'_Ally, vamos a buscar a Ally pero nos comportaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo?_' pensé. Cielos, estoy hablando conmigo mismo de nuevo, tengo que parar de hacerlo.


	29. En la oscuridad

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

Estaba en el baño, tratando de lavar mi mano sin arruinar el yeso. Incluso ir al baño era molesto. Estaba acostumbrada a romperme huesos, pero jamás habia sido capaz de finalmente acostumbrarme a llevar uno de éstos por todas partes, son honestamente fastidiosos. La profesora de matemática me había dejado ir al baño durante la clase, lo cual era raro, aunque ella era la única que nos dejaba ir durante la clase. Me gustaba caminar por los paillos sin tener miedo de que algún idiota me dañe la muñeca por accidente, era un alivio ver que no había nadie allí. De todas formas, nos iríamos en un rato, estaba contenta de poder irme a casa, Sam estaba muy molesto y sus seguidoras -la mitad o más de las chicas de toda la clase- seguían dedicándome miradas asesinas. Estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas, en mi vida pasada había recibido cientas de amenazas, peores que las que estas richas y tontas chicas me daban con sus ojos, así que no les presté demasiada atención... Pero simplemente odiaba tener los ojos de _todos_ sobre _mi_ y eso fue lo que pasó cuando le pedí permiso a la profesora para terminar un ejercicio en el pizarrón. Entré en pánico y le pedí permiso para retirarme al baño.

Escuché la campana sonar y sentí gran alivio, ya era libre de irme a casa... Pero mis libros aún seguían en mi salón.

Esperé por unos minutos para que los pasillos se vacíen, los estudiantes no tenían respeto por los enyesados... O sólo por _mi_, ya que yo era la rara solitaria del colegio, cuya única amiga era Jazzie.

Cinco minutos más tarde salí del baño y me dirigí hacia mi salón. Mis libros ya se encontraban en mi mochila, Jazzie debió de haberlos puesto allí, ella me estaba ayudando mucho.

Comenzé a caminar hacia la puerta principal del colegio cuando alguien me llamó por mi nombre.

"Ally, hola" Julie, la chica que adoraba a Robert Pattinson, dijo.

"Hola, Julie"

"Estaba pensando que no hemos sido muy buenas contigo últimamente y queríamos recompensarte por eso" dijo "Nos gustaría mostrarte algo"

"Bueno, eso es muy dulce pero realmente debo irme" ni loca me iba a quedar a solas con Julie y sus amigas.

"¿Cuál es el apuro? ¿A dónde tienes que ir?"

"A casa"

"Oh, vamos, sólo será un momento"

Suspiré y asentí... Después de todo, ¿que podría _ellas_ hacerme a _mi_? Eran sólo chicas después de todo y sabía muy bien que ellas no sabían pelear. Sophie y Kare estaban bien detrás de nosotras y me sonrieron. Se veían como un aterrador ejército de chicas perfectas. ¿Han visto la películas 'Disturbing Behavior'? Bueno, así es como se veían.

Me guiaron por el colegio, luego Julie sonrió amablemente y me dijo que cerrara mis ojos.

"Prefiero mantenerlos abiertos" dije con desconfianza.

"¡Oh, vamos, Ally! No seas bebé, ¡es una sorpresa!"

No me gustaba cerrar los ojos, me hacía sentir insegura porque lo único que ves es la oscuridad y eso es a lo que yo más le temo.

"De acuerdo..." murmuré y los cerré lentamente.

Julie tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia adelante.

"Dejaré ir tu mano" dijo suavemente, en una voz casi hipnótica "Sigue caminando sólo unos pasos más"

Seguí dando pequeños pasos con mis manos adelante de mi cuerpo hasta que tocaron algo masiso en frente de mi. Abrí los ojos y vi una pared. Miré a mi alrededor y vi un par de escobas a mi lado. Me di vuelta confundida y estaba a punto de preguntar a Julie cuál era el gran secreto pero vi a un tipo algo cerrar la puerta del minúsculo armario en el que _yo_ me encontraba en ese momento. De inmediato traté de abrir la puerta mientras que mi corazón comenzaba a latir dos veces más rápido que de la forma habitual. Comenzé a golpear la puerta con ambas mans, ni siquiera sentía el dolor de mi muñeca rota, estaba desesperada.

"¡Por favor, no entienden, abran la puerta, por favor, déjenme salir!" grité desesperada "¡DÉJENME SALIR, DÉJENME SALIR!"

Lancé mi cuerpo contra la puerta tres veces pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo otra vez, sentí que mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y caí al piso. Me quité el saco del uniforme y tiré al suelo la tonta corbata. Abrí algunos de los botones de mi camisa y respiré con dificultad.

Ésto podía ser divertido para ellos, pero no lo era para mi, yo sufría de claustrofobia desde que era muy pequeña y mis ataques de pánico no eran broma.

* * *

**[AFUERA, punto de vista libre]**

"Tal vez deberías dejarla salir, Adam" Julie dijo, preocupada por Ally, ella realmente sonaba honesta cuando gritaba.

"Vamos, Julie, fue tú idea" Adam dijo. Él entraba para ser nadador profesional junto con Sam y era uno de los chicos más altos de todo el colegio, sin mencionar que sus músculos eran enormes y era el mejor amigo de Sam.

"Sí, pero la escuchaste gritar, parecía en serio" Julie dijo "¿Cuánto tiempo la dejaremos ahí de todas formas?"

"Todo el tiempo que necesita para sentirse mal por lo que le hizo a Sam"

"Si él se entera-" comenzó ella, pero Sophie la interrumpió.

"No se entarará, no le diremos" dijo ella "Vamos, prometimos no decirle, se enojaría mucho con nosotros"

"Y no sé que ve en _ella_" Kate dijo molesta, obviamente celosa "Ella lo golpeó, yo jamás le haría eso"

"Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo?" Sam pregunto mientras aparecía desde otro pasillo "Los he buscado por todas partes, vamos a almorzar"

Las tres chicas y Adam se miraron los unos a los otros.

"¿Qué? Vamos... ¿Qué hacen, de todas formas?" Sam pregunto mientras se acercaba.

"Sólo estábamos..." Adam no terminó de hablar, no tenía ninguna excusa.

"¿Por qué estás empujando la puerta de ese armario?" su amigo preguntó "¿Hay algo ahí dentro?"

"¡Nadie!" dijo Kate rápidamente.

"¿¡Hay _alguien_ ahí dentro!?" Sam dijo. Era un estúpido, eso era seguro, su alma había sido corrompida por la de sus amigos, pero de todas formas aún no era tan malo como ellos.

"Bien hecho, Kate" Sophie murmuró molesta.

"Muevete" Sam le dijo a su amigo mientras se paraba delante de él de forma desafiante. Sam no era tan grande como Adam, pero de todas formas era bueno peleando.

"Sam, lo hicimos por ti" Adam dijo.

"Adam, ¡muévete!" él repitió.

Adam dudó, pero luego se hizo a un lado. Sam abrió la puerta y vio a Ally en el suelo con su camisa prácticamente del todo abierta y su mano sobre su pecho. Tenía marcas rojas en él, como si hubiese tratado de sostener algo, sostener su corazón.

"Díos mío..." murmuró él sin darse cuenta y la tomó en sus brazos "¿Qué diablos le han hecho?"

"Nada, nosotros sólo-" Adam trató de explicar.

"¡Se ha desmayado, imbéciles!" su amigo les gritó. Apoyó su oreja sobre el pecho de Ally y se dio cuenta de cuán rápido su corazón aún latía "Ally, despierta" él dijo mientras la sacudía y la apoyaba en el suelo de nuevo.

"Te lo dije, deberías haber abierto la puerta" Julie le espetó a Adam.

"¡Fue _tu _idea!" Kate le gritó.

Ally abrió los ojos de a poco pero no se movió. Su respiración aún era entrecortada, pero al ver a Sam lo empujó y se lanzó hacia la pared. Sus ojos estaban del todo abiertos, pánico recorría su cara.

"¿Te encuentras-"

"¡Aléjate de mi!" ella le gritó antes de que Sam dijera nada más.

"Pero yo-"

"¡Te mataré si me tocas!" le volvió a gritar cuando Sam movió su mano hacia ella, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Se paró y casi cayó de nuevo, estaba en tal shock que no tenía control de su cuerpo. Comenzó a correr lejos de ellos, incluso si ni qiuiera sabía dónde estaba la salida del colegio. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba el frío viento de Londres. Vio a Dougie parado al final de otro largo pasillo, parecía estar buscando algo, aunque ella no sabía que en realidad él la estaba buscando a _ella_ ya que no la había visto salir del colegio. Tan pronto como ella lo vio, gritó su nombre y cayó al suelo una vez más; correr no ayudaba a su corazón.

Dougie corrió hacia ella, confundido y asustado; entró en pánico cuando vio las marcas rojas en su pecho y su cara llena de lágrimas.

"Ally, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Alguien te ha dañado?" él preguntó mientras la tomaba en brazos. Ella sólo movió su cabeza de lado a lado "¿Entonces qué pasó? ¡Háblame por favor, dime _algo_!"

Ella aún respiraba con dificultad, no sabía nada que pudiese decir en ese entonces, pero dio su mejor intento.

"Ahora no" dije "Llévame lejos"

"Espera un minuto, tu corazón va a explotar" él dijo cuando notó que podía sentir su corazón latir sin siquiera poner su mano en su pecho, y ella asintió.

Él se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cebeza de Ally en su pecho, luego le besó el cabello "Iré a buscar ayuda"

"¡No!" ella dijo "No me dejes"

Dougie la observó por un momento, su cara horrorizada le partió elcorazón y su confusión y curiosidad se desvanecieron cuando una fuerte urgencia por protegerla invadió su cuerpo.

"Cálmate" le susurró al oído dulcemente y le besó la mejilla con ternura "No me iré, yo nunca te dejaré, lo prometo..."


	30. El amor es ciego

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Me senté en la cama al lado de Ally. Respiraba normalmente ahora, parecía estar mejor. Estábamos en mi casa, ni loca iba a dejarla luego de ésto, ni siquiera quería llevarla a su casa, quería estar allí para ella, cuidarla. Habían raras marcas rojas en su pacho, parecían marcas de rasgaduras, es complicado de explicar, y esa parte de tu pecho estaba un tanto hinchado.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Yo aún sostenía su mano, ella realmente había lucido aterrorizada. No había dicho una palabra desde que nos fuimos del colegio, pero tampoco le pregunté nada, simplemente no podía forzarla a hablar cuando se veía tan vulnerable y asustada.

"¿Cómo está tu corazón?" le pregunté suavemente.

"Mejor... Late normalmente ahora" dije "Apuesto a que quieres saber qué pasó"

"Bueno... Nunca te he mentido, me muero de curiosidad" dije sonriendo un poco, quería intentar animarla un poco.

"Tengo claustrofobia" dijo y abrió los ojos "Los amigos de Sam pensaron que sería gracioso encerrarme en un closet, no lo sabían"

"¿Ellos te hicieron eso? Ally, debes decirle al Director"

"De ninguna manera, no quiero armar un gran lío por ésto"

"¿Estás bromeando? Deberías haber visto tu cara"

"Doug, esos chicos tienen un montón de dinero, ¿realmente crees que el Director hará algo al respecto? Les darán una estúpida advertencia y eso será todo... Así que no tiene caso De todas formas, no creo que vuelvas a molestarme. Vi sus rostros, se asustaron al verme así" suspiró "Por favor, hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Mejor que el tuyo seguro" dije y me sentí como un idiota por pensar que _yo_ era el que tenía mala suerte "Sólo llegué tarde al estudio, antes de eso tuve una pelea con Frankie y luego un policía me dio una multa"

Ella rió un poco "Tu suerte **apesta**"

"Mira quién habla" mirélas marcas de tu pecho "¿Quienes hielo? Tu pecho luce muy mal"

Se miró y no pude evitar que mis ojos siguieran su camino hacia... Bueno, ustedes saben...

'_¡Dougie, ella tiene 17!_' pensé, me sonrejé y mire hacia otro lado '_Aunque tiene un lindo par de - ¡No! ¡Basta!_'

Me paré y puse una mano sobre mi cara; ella aún sostenía mi otra mano fuertemente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté mientras se paraba y alejaba mi mano de mi rostro. Parecía preocupada, tan linda.

"No es nada... ¿Quieres hielo o no?" dije y sonreí. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer, decirle que me gustaba su parte de adelante? No piensen que su cuerpo es lo único en lo que pienso, porque eso no es verdad... Es tan linda y rara -en el buen sentido, divertida y misteriosa, _única_.

"No, pasará en unos días"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Me ha pasado antes... No muchas veces, soy buena evadiendo closets o esa clase de lugares. Además, sólo lugares realmente pequeños me dan claustrofobia, aunque mis ataques son muy fuertes"

Se recostó en la cama de nuevo y me senté a su lado como antes. Escuché la puerta principal abrirse y mi corazón paró de latir por un momento o al menos así lo sentí yo; Frankie. Ay, Dios mío, ¡Frankie!

"Amor, ¿estás en casa?" dijo de alguna parte y en sólo minutos entró al cuarto. Inmediatamente se detuvo y su boca se abrió en sorpresa "¿Qué diablos es ésto? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

Ally dejo ir mi mano y yo me paré de un salto.

"Frankie, mi amor, no es lo que parece, lo _juro_"

"¿¡Entonces _qué_ es, Dougie!? ¿¡Qué diablos hace ella en tu _cama_!?" gritó.

"Frankie, cálmate, sólo somos amigos" Ally dijo.

"¡_Tú_ no me digas que me calme!" ella le gritó y le apuntó con el dedo "¡_Tú_!" me apuntó a mi "¡Dime qué rayos sucede!"

"Ally tuvo un accidente en el colegio y se demsayó y yo era el único alrededor. Juro que no es lo que parece, amor" dije y me le acerqué lentamente "Frankie, yo te amo, por favor, creéme"

"Su camisa está casi completamente abierta, Poynter, ¿cómo explicas eso?"

"Tuve un ataque de pánico" Ally dijo y continuó antes de que Frankie pudiese gritarle que se callara "Necesitaba más aire y por eso _yo_ la abrí... Mira mi piel, ahí tienes la prueba"

Frankie la miró por un momento, luego se sentó en una silla.

"¿Puedes irte, por favor?" le dijo a Ally, quien me miró.

"Llamaré a un taxi" dijo y salió del cuarto antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. Quería frenarla, no quería que se fuera así, pero eso sólo me daría más problemas.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que ella no significa nada para ti" Frankie dijo.

"Amor, te amo" dije mientras le tomaba de las mejillas dulcemente, evadiendo su pregunta. Nunca había sido bueno cuando se trataba de mentir "Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, es sólo un malentendido"

"Es la mejor amiga de tu hermana, ¿no es cierto? Apuesto a que Jazzie le agrada más que a mi"

"No importa lo que Jazzie piense"

"Y seguro que estaba en la fiestucha del viernes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo estaba"

"Dougie, tengo la sensación de que pases demasiado tiempo con esa chica" ay, no, por favor, ¡no digas _eso_! "No quiero que estás con ella tanto tiempo, me duele"

Me mordí el labio inferior y ella alzó la ceja.

"¿Qué, eso es demasiado _difícil_ para ti? Dijiste que sólo era tu amiga..."

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!"

Me recosté en la cama y unos minutos luego sentí a Frankie acariciando mi peli con sus manos.

"Hemos peleado mucho hoy" dijo

"Sí, es verdad..."

"No me gusta..."

"A mi tampoco"

"Hagamos algo al respecto" dijo juguetonamente.

Cerré los ojos, sabía a qué se refería pero realmente no estaba de humor para hacer eso ahora... Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía lo que significaría rehusarme; otra pelea.

Lo único que hacíamos era pelear y ella pensaba que la mejor solución era... Bueno, tú sabes _qué_. No voy a decir que no m gustaba, pero estaba cansado, ésto no resolvía nuestros problemas, sólo hacia que los olvidáramos por un rato y, tarde o temprano, me volverían loco, o tal vez a ella, o tal vez a los dos. Sabía que había una tormenta en la distancia, pero huiría de ella tanto como pudiese. Estaba demasiado enamorado en ese entonces como para ver la verdad.


	31. ¿Por qué los tontos se enamoran?

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

La música estaba fuerte y Frankie habla con sus amigas mientras yo tomaba cerveza en silencio. Habíamos llegado temprano y yo no me estaba diviertno demasiado... Es decir, las compañeras de banda de Frankie eran amigables, pero la charla de chicas no era algo demasiado divertido cuando eres el _único_ hombre y ellas te dejan fuera de la conversación... Ni siquiera quería escuchar, escuché a Vanessa, una de las chicas de The Saturdays, hablando sobre algo relacionado con sexo y supe en ese momento que me tenía que dar vuelta.

"¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí, Dougie?" Frankie me preguntó al tiempo que miraba hacia la entrada.

Ally estaba allí, luciendo preciosa... Como era usual, ya no me sorprendió. Jazzie y Danny estaban a su lado, ambos riendo. Ally tenia una mirada tímida en los ojos, yo sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a salir, eso la hacía incluso más dulce de alguna manera.

"No lo sé" dije.

"¿Tú las invitaste?"

"¡No, no sabía que iba a venir, lo juro!"

"Entonces Danny debe haberla traido. Él no me agrada mucho, se comporta raro a mi alrededor... Deberías hablar con él, Doug"

"Corazón, lo lamento pero no puedo _forzar_ a mis amigos para que les agrades"

"¡Al menos inténtalo! ¡Jamás peleas por mi!"

Suspiré, no podía creer que apenas habíamos llegado pero ya estábamos discutiendo. Sabía que si no coincidía con ella pronto, me arrepentiría de ello más tarde.

"De acuerdo, hablaré con él"

Me paré y caminé hacia Danny, pero no iba a hablarle sobre este tema, al menos no _ahora; _necesitaba su buen humor alrededor mío por un rato... Y la cara bonita de Ally.

"Hola a todos" dije sonriéndoles... Soriéndo por primera vez en toda la noche...

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa?" me preguntó Jazzie "Te ves irritado"

"¿La_ Señorita Encandora_ te está dando problemas?" Danny dijo con sarcasmo en su tono mientras miraba en dirección a Frankie y sus amigas.

"Danny, no empieces..." dije... Si Frankie no estaba enojada con Danny, entonces _él_ estaba molesto con _ella_... O _Jazzie_ estaba molesta con ella... O ellos estaban molesto _conmigo_ por no estar molesto con ella... Confuso, es como un círculo vicioso.

"Te enseñaré un truco" Ally dijo, aparentemente tratando de superar su timidez.

"¿Un truco? ¿Qué clase de truco?" dije.

"Volveremos en un minuto" Danny dijo y se fue con Jazzie.

"Me ayuda cuando estoy molesta o enojada" dijo ella y tomó mis manos en las suyas. Inmediatamente me sentí incómodo, no por su caricia por supuesto, eso me encantaba, sino porque tenia miedo de que Frankie nos estuviese mirando... Luego del pequeño accidente la semana pasada, ella dormía con un ojo abierto, si entiendes lo que quiero decir... Me llama cara una hora y se asegura de que estoy en el lugar exacto donde ella quiere que esté; lejos, muy lejos de Ally. Pero Ally trataba de ayudarme y no queria comportarme como un idiota a su alrededor, yo era su amigo más cercano, o al menos me sentía de esa forma "Cierra tus ojos"

Suspiré y obedecí. Espero que ésto no me meta en problemas...

"Responde lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza" dijo ella. Movía sus manos sobre las mías, se sentía como una especie de masaje.

"De acuerdo" dije.

"¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?" me preguntó.

"Harry"

"¿Y quién es la persona que más quieres?"

"Jazzie, creo"

"¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?"

"Blink 182"

"¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?"

"Pizza"

"¿Cuál es el recuerdo más divertido que tienes?"

Un montón de cosas divertidas vinieron a mi mente, no podía concentrarme en un sólo recuerdo... Recordé muchas cosas graciosas con mis compañeros de banda, también con Jazzie o Ally... Cuando Danny se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, cuando Jazzie se tropezó y cayó sobre la torta de Navidad, cuando molestábamos a la gente del hotel al golpear sus puertas y luego salir corriendo, cuando Ally y yo jugamos a las '10 preguntas', cuando hicimos el video de 'Star Girl', cuando una fan me tiró su ropa interior por primera vez en mi carrera como músico...

Me tomó unos minutos darme cuenta de que estaba riéndome con los ojos cerrados. Los abrí, aún riéndome. Ally sonreía con ternura, se veía como un ángel, ella siempre estaba allí para hacerme sentir mejor, incluso si yo no sabía lo que ella había hecho para hacerme sentir mejor esta vez.

"¿Qué me hiciste?"

"Tocar tus manos como lo hice tiene un extraño efecto en el cerebro, es relajante y te permite pensar mejor. Primero te pregunté esas preguntas fáciles para que estuvieras más en contacto contigo mismo y te olvidaras de lo que te rodeaba... Tus problemas o lo que sea que te apenaba. Luego te pregunté una pregunta que haría que recuerdes buenos momentos y luego te pierdes en tus recuerdos. Mi padre me enseñó eso para que yo lo hiciera cuando estaba asustada, yo lo haría y me sentía mejor... Aunque claro, tampoco tenía demasiados buenos momentos que recordar..."

"Bueno, realmente funciona"

"Lo sé" sonrió con orgullo, aunque yo no estaba seguro de que ella realmente sabía cuán genial ella era, estaba bastante seguro de que ella sólo estaba aparentando el orgullo.

"Hola, Ally" dijo Frankie mientras tomaba mi mano y me besaba la mejilla, obviamente marcando su territorio.

"Hola" Ally dijo educadamente, pero yo podía ver que no tenía la misma chispa que solía tener cuando estaba con nosotros, conmigo, tal vez a ella tampoco le gradaba Frankie.

Jazzie vino corriendo con una gran sonrisa "Ally, ven, los chicos lindos estás allí"

"Hola_ a ti también_, Jazzie" Frankie dijo.

"Oh, no te vi parada ahí" Jazzie dijo con una cara de aburrimiento y luego se dirigió a Ally de nuevo, sonriendo "¡Ven!"

"Jazzie, no quiero--"

"No te preocupes, Danny nos protege" dijo ella, le tomó la mano y corrió hacia el gentío. Las seguí con la mirada, preocupado por ambas; a mi hermana le encantaba conocer chicos y no me gustaba ver a Ally alrededor de chicos cuando yo no era el que la sostenía de la mano.

Frankie me abrazó y me besó suavmente. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, tratando de no pensar en el comportamiento de mi hermana o los celos de Frankie, lo cual no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

"Tú viste cómo tu hermana me trató, Doug" Frankie dijo... Sí, ahí va de nuevo...

"Frankie, no hablemos de ésto ahora, ¿sí? Divirtámonos" dije y le sonreí.

Parecía molesta, no era una buena señal, yo sólo esperaba que no me arruinara esta noche.

"Mira, tengo que irme a otra fiesta en como una hora, ¿vendrás conmigo?"

"Oh... No lo sé, Vicky me invitó, debería quedarme"

"De acuerdo, te dejo quedarte"

'_¿Qué, ahora necesito tu permiso para quedarme?_' pregunté molesta, pero no dije nada en voz alta. Yo _nunca_ decía nada en voz alta, siempre me guardaba todo para mi mismo, todo lo que ella hacia para molestarme o hacerme infeliz, hacia lo que sea para hacerla feliz a ella. Soy un tonto... ¿Por qué los tontos se enamoran?


	32. No confies en mi

**Volví de mis vacaciones! Disfruten y si pueden dejen una review, ¡no les cuesta nada!  
**

**Punto de vista de Danny.**

Estaba tan feliz de tener a Jazzie conmigo esta noche pero no me agradaban para nada los chicos con los que ella estaba hablando. Tres tipos hablaban con Ally y Jazz, parecian tan grandes como yo y lucian como idiotas, todos ellos. Dougie estaba sentado en una punta del bar con Frankie, algunas de sus amigas y Harry. Podía darme cuenta que a él tampoco le agradaban estos tipos, pero mientras Frankie estuviera mirando él no podía ayudarme.

"Jazzie, ¿por qué no vas para allá con Dougie y Harry?" le dije.

"Ni loca, Danny, Frankie sigue ahí"

'_Frankie es más o menos mi mejor amiga comparado con estos tipos_' pensé extremadamente molesto.

"¿Y, te estás diviertiendo?" uno de los chicos le preguntó a Ally, creo que su nombre era algo con 'R'.

"No lo sé, recién llego" Ally dijo tímidamente. Aún no se acostumbraba a estar alrededor de muchas peronas y yo estoy bastante seguro de que no se daba cuenta que este tipo estaba interesado en ella. Mucho chicos se interesaban por Ally, yo lo haría pero mis ojos ya estaban fijos en Jazzie... Quien hablaba con _otro_ tipo.

El otro tipo le sonrió a Ally "¿Pero no te diviertes aquí, conmigo?"

"Supongo..." ella dijo.

"Bueno, tú te diviertes muchísimo _conmigo_, ¿cierto, Ally?" le dije sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Claro que sí, Danny, todos se divierten contigo." me sonrió con ternura y puse ver la cara de fastidio de ese otro tipo. Bueno, al menos podía hacer a alguien ponerse celoso.

Jazzie realmente me estaba haciendo pasar por un infierno, verla reir con los chistes de ese tipo me estaba matando y él incluso se _atrevió _a poner un mechón de su hermoso pelo rubio detrás de su oreja. Pensé que iba a explotar de la rabia y de los celos cuando lo hico. _¿¡Cómo se atreve!? _Y lo peor era que ella no mostró ninguna señal de desagrado ante su caricia y eso es lo que más me hería.

"Y, Jazzie... ¿Quién es tu amigo?" le pregunté esperando que no recordara su nombre... Eso debería herir su ego... Y funcionó... Bueno, al menos una parte. Ella no recordaba su nombre, _genial_. Su cara se puso indescriptible por un momento. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro pero estaba bastante seguro de que si hubiera podido ver su rostro, la habría visto sonrojarse.

"Él es... Bueno... Realmente no recuerdo tu nombre" dijo y él le sonrió. No, ¿por qué sonreiste? Ella olvidó tu nombre, ¡date vuelta y déjanos en paz!

"Te estás diviertiendo tanto que no recuerdas my nombre, ¿verdad?" dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

"Sí, claro"

"Soy Marcus"

Eso no resultó como yo quería... Me di vuelta, esperando poder conseguir un poco de ayuda por parte de Ally, pero no estaba allí. '_Dougie va a matarme_' fue lo primero que pensé. Me di vuelta a verle y él miraba alrededor de todo el bar, probablemente buscando a Ally. Me hizo una señal para que nos encontremos en el baño, es una seña especial que nosotros, los de McFLY, tenemos para emergencias... Nos mordemos el labio inferior dos veces y luego miramos para otro lado.... Entonces sabemos que en unos minutos debemos encontrarnos en el baño, siempre el baño.

Lo esperaba ansiosamente, aún buscando a Ally con la mirada. _'Espero que no se haya ido del bar' _pensé_ 'Su madre va a matarme, a nadie le gusta una madre enojada_'

"¿Dónde está Ally?" Doug me preguntó tan pronto me vio.

"No lo sé, sólo desapareció. Amigo, tienes que ayudarme, un tipo está flirteando con tu hermana' dije. Claro que no podia decirle que quería a ese tipo fuera del camino por _mi_ propio bien, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerlo enojar, ahora estaba en mi equipo.

"_¿¡Qué!?_ ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Mi edad, Doug, qué pervertido" ¡estás hablando demasiado Jones! Piensa antes de hablar, Danny, ¡_piensa_! No puede ser tan difícil, la gente lo hace todo el tiempo.

"¿Y dónde está ella?"

"¿A qué te refieres con a dónde está?" miré hacia afuera del baño y hacia la misma direccíón donde Jazzie y el otro tipo habían estado hace sólo unos minutos; mi querida Jazzie ya no estaba ahí.

'_Ay, diablos, ay, diablos_' era lo único que podía pensar.

"Mira, conozco mi hermana lo suficientemente bien para saber que no se irá del bar sin mi, así que al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por... Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero..." lo miré confundido y él me dio unos minutos para que pensara en ello. Luego hice una 'o' con la boca, él asintió, sabiendo que yo entendía "Frankie se irá en unos minutos. En cuanto se vaya, yo buscaré a Ally, tú busca a mi hermana"

"De acuerdo"

"Danny, si él tiene un sólo dedo sobre ella..."

"Es hombre muerto, lo sé"

"Exacto. No ha tratado nada todavía, ¿o sí?"

"Puso un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja"

"_¿¡Cómo se atreve!?_"

"Yo pensé lo mismo"

"¿A qué te refieres con que pensaste lo mismo?"

Plan B, Danny, vamos, vamos, ¡no me falles ahora cerebro!

"Y, Ally... El otro tipo estaba realmente flirteando con ella, amigo" Ally parecía ser la debilidad de Dougie últimamente, perfecto para distraerlo, y funcionó, estaba furioso. Aunque realmente no debería jugar con sus sentimientos cuando Frankie estaba alrededo, no quería meterlo en problemas...

Se sentó en el piso del baño, estuve a punto de decirle que se pare, quién sabe que pasa en este baño, pero no quise molestarlo, parecía ya demasiado molesto.

"No te preocupes, seguro que están bien"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si Ally o Jazie están besando ahora mismo a uno de esos tipos?"

"Las conocemos lo suficiente para saber que no lo harían"

"Conozco a mi hermano, ¿pero conozco a Ally realmente? Hay tanto que ella no me dice"

"¿De qué hablas, Doug?" has donde yo sabía, Ally no tenía secretos. Sí, ella era rara, pero jamás nos había mentido, parecía honesta con nosotros.

"Nada, olvídalo..."

Me senté a su lado "Estarán bien" esperaba que lo estuviesen... Esperaba que Jazzie no estuviera en los brazos de nadie... O que Ally no estuviera besando a nadie tampoco, eso arruinaría nuestro plan.

"Estás fritos, Danny"

"¿_Yo_? ¿Por qué _yo_?"

"¿No puedes vigilar a esas chicas por cinco minutos? Increíble"

"No me culpes a mi si no puedes cuidar a Ally... Conoces la solución"

Me dirigió una mirada asesina y yo sonreí. Estaba seguro de que él quería a Ally tanto como quería, necesitaba y amaba a Jazzie. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos; tan pronto como saliera de este asqueroso baño, buscaría a mi chica y me aseguraría de que estuviese bien. Tal vez no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero haría los mejor que pudiese y trataría de ser el mejor novio de todos, estaba seguro de poder ser mejor que Marcus o cualquier otro tipo aquí.

"Danny, prométeme que no pararas hasta encontrar a Jazzie" Doug dijo.

"Puedes apostar que no lo haré"

"Y prométeme que la cuidaras, confió en ti"

No, no, no no, no confíes en mi, _no _confies en mi!!

"Sí, claro que sí"

¿Entonces qué debo hacer; setas por la chica que amo más que nada en el mundo y arruinar la confianza entre Dougie y yo o ser un buen amigo y mirar a Jazzie desde la distancia? Sabía que tarde o temprano ella estaría con algún otro tipo, sin importar cuánto Dougie y yo tratásemos de arruinar sus relaciones, así que debía apresurarme o resignarme. ¿Qué eligirás, Jones?


	33. Hipnotizado

**Perdón si tardo, estoy de vacaciones y hago muchas cosas, voy de acá para allá todo el día.  
**

**Punto de vista de Ally's.**

Estábamos sentados en una punta del pequeño jardín del bar. No había mucha gente allí porque hacia realmente mucho frío, pero Robert, el chico sentado a mi lado, había puesto su campera sobre mis hombros. Se comportaba de forma cortés pero me daba cuenta de sus intenciones detrás de eso: un beso o tal vez _más_. El pobre chico no sabía que no conseguiría nada de _eso_ conmigo.

"¿Y te gusta leer?" me preguntó.

"Sí" contesté. No entendía por qué perdía su tiempo conmigo, había cientas de chicas adentrás que caerían por él fácilmente, él era extremadamente guapo, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado; los celos no me permitían concentrarme en lo que sea que Robert decía, mi mente me estaba forzando en pensar una y otra vez en el momento en el cual Frankie besó a Dougie frente a mi, fue algo doloroso de ver y sabía que eso era exactamente lo que ella había querido hacer; herirme.

"¿Qué te gusta leer?"

"Muchas cosas diferentes en realidad... Me gusta Jane Austen o Anne Rice... Me gusta Crepúsculo"

"_¿Crepúsculo?_" dijo él y rió "¿No es ese un libro para adolescentes?"

"Yo _soy_ una adolescente" alzé la ceja, sorprendida por su comentario estúpido "Además, no es un libro sólo para adolescentes, Tom también lo lee"

"¿Quién?"

"Tom... Fletcher... De McFLY"

"¿Lo conoces a _él_? ¿Eres famosa?"

"No, él es sólo mi amigo"

"Eso es magnífico, ese tipo es bastante genial. No me sorprende que sea tu amigo de todas formas, no importa cuán genial sea él"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, ¿a quién _no_ le gustaría ser tu amigo?" sonrió dulcemente "Eres realmente hermosa"

"Mira, Robert, realmente creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Sé lo que quieres; quieres que te bese o algo así"

"Bueno, _sí_, pensé en eso pero... Creo estar más interesado en ti"

"No me conoces, ¿cómo puedes estar interesado en mi?"

"No lo sé, captaste mi atención inmediatamente. Me gustaría poder conocerte, si me dejas"

Tenía una sonrisa realmente bonita y estaba siendo honesto, me daba cuenta muy fácilmente cuando alguien me estaba mintiendo y él no lo hacía, realmente estaba interesado en mi. No podría sacarme a Dougie de mi mente, ciertamente me gustaba demasiado. '_Mira lo que estás desperdiciando_' pensé '_Este chico es sorprendente... Dougie es perfecto, pero jamás será nuestro_' No tenía sentido esperar por Dougie porque no sería mío de todas formas, era demasiado para mi y yo jamás podría competir con alguien como Frankie.

"De acuerdo" dije y sonreí "Te daré una oportunidad"

"Maravilloso... Mira, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar? Conozco un restaurant cerca de aquí" dijo y se paró. Empezaba a hacer mucho frío.

"No lo sé, no debería irme" dije y me mordí el labio inferior. Danny le prometió a mi mama llevarme a casa y él se volvería loco si no me encontraba más tarde.

"Te prometo que volveremos en no más de dos horas. Acabas de llegar, no creo que tus amigos se vayan pronto. ¿Por favor?" puso carita de cachorrito y sentí como que me gustaba... Sólo como amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

"Dos horas. Ni un minuto más"

**

* * *

**

**Punto de vista de Dougie**

Había pasado más de una hora desde que empecé a buscar a Ally. El lugar era grande pero no _tan_ grande, estaba seguro de que se había ido... '_¿Y si se fue con un chico?_' pensé '_No, Ally no haría eso... ¿O sí? No, ni siquiera a besado a nadie todavía, no lo haría..._' No podía creer lo aterrado que estaba. Danny no estaba en ninguna parte y tampoco Jazzie. Harry y Tom seguían diciéndome que me divirtiera, que Ally aparecería tarde o temprano, pero yo no me podía calmar. Era una bendición que Frankie se había ido porque ésto me hubiese metido en enormes líos, ella veía a través de mi, podía ver que me gustaba Ally, pero afortunadamente no podía ver cuánto.

Miré alrededor del lugar y vi a mi encantadora Ally entrando por la puerta principal... Con otro tipo. Así que sí se había ido... Con otro tipo... ¿Por qué volvió? ¿A dónde habían ido? Corrí hacia ella y la abrazé, al tipo al lado de ella no pareció agradarle mucho ésto, pero al diablo con él, ella es _mía_.

"Ally, ¿dónde diablos has estado? Estuve - Es decir, estuvimos tan preocupados por ti" dije, sonrojándome un poco.

"¿Es él tu novio?" el chico a su lado le preguntó.

"No, no es mi novio" Ally dijo "Dougie, estoy bien, sólo fui por algo de comer"

"¿Y qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" dijo.

"Sí, sí lo es, se supone que tenemos que cuidar de ti"

"No, eso no es verdad; se supone que _Danny_ debe cuidar de mi y no lo veo alrededor"

"Vamos, Ally, vayamos afuera" el tipo puse un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y no pude evitar empujarlo, furioso. Me miró por un momento y luego me golpeó en la cara.

"¡No, Robert, detente!" Allu gritó y lo alejó de mi. Él accidentalmente la empujó y Ally cayó al piso. Me tiré sobre él, absolutamente enojado, y los dos caímos sobre una mesa. Escuché botellas romperse y me golpeé la cabeza contra algo bastante duro. Traté de pararme pero caí, me sentía un tanto mareado... Vi a Harry y otro tipo sostener a Robert para que no me golpee de nuevo mientras Ally tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a pararme "Ven afuera conmigo"

Estaba increíblemente frío afuera, las calles estaban vacías. Cerré mis ojos por unos minutos y los abrí lentamamente. Ally me miraba con cara de enojada.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Él me pegó primero"

"No seas bebé, _tú_ lo empujaste a _él_"

"¡Te tocó"

"Sólo puso su brazo a mi alrededor, Dougie. ¿No crees que me merezco un poco de amor también?" noté las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y me hizo sentir fatal, quería abrazarla.

"Claró que sí"

"¡Entonces no golpees a mi futura cita!"

"Pero... No me siento cómodo con eso, no quiero que tengas citas"

"Tuve una contigo y besaste a _otra_ chica. Lo acepto, no me quejé ni una vez al respecto, ¡así que déjame en paz!" respiraba rápidamente y una pequeña lágrimas bajó por su mejilla. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y un brazo a su alrededor "No hagas eso"

"¿Eso _qué_?"

"No me mires así. ¿No ves lo difícil que es para mi ser tu amiga, sólo tu amiga?"

Mi corazón latía más rápido, ella estaba tan cerca de mi. Estaba triste por mi culpa y tenía razón, yo había arruinado la posible relación entre nosotros dos e impedía que tuviese cualquier cosa relación, pero no podía dejarla ir, no podía verla con otro tipo, me mataría.

"Es difícil para mi también"

"¿Entonces por qué tenemos que ser amigos? ¿Por qué sólo amigos?" practicamente susurró sin quitarme la mirada de encima, sus ojos me hipnotizaban, sus labios me llamaban, mi corazón me decía qu pertenecía a ella pero mi mente me seguía recordando a Frankie.

"No tenemos que serlo..." dije. Eso era la verdad, lo que yo realmente quería, pero también lo que me temía "Podríamos ser mucho más... Sólo dame tiempo, ¿sí? Por favor, Ally... Espérame, por favor. ¿Lo harás?"

"Dougie, no puedo esperar para _siempre_"

"¿Y si... Y si te doy una muestra de mi amor?" dije dudando, sabiendo lo que estaba por hacer, iba a hacer una cosa mala "¿Entonces esperarías por mi?"

Cerró sus ojos y otras dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla "Sí, lo haré"

Lentamente acorté el diminuto espacio entre nosotros y cerré mis ojos. Mi corazón reaccionó de inmediato cuando mis labios llegaron a los de ella, eran tan increíblemente suaves y cálidos. Corrí mis dedos por su pelo despacio y acaricié su mejilla suavemente. Nos congelamos así y nos quedamos así por lo que pareció una eternidad. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente también, tal y como el mío lo hacía, ambos excitados, felices.

Pero pronto la culpa se apoderó de mi, diferentes imágenes de Frankie llorando cruzaron mi mente sin parar y ya no las pude ignorar, estaban por todas partes, intoxicando todos los otros sentimientos de felicidad, intoxicando mi beso perfecto con Ally.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás, horrorizado por lo que había hecho.

Era un mentiroso.

Una mala persona.

Ahora yo era tan malo como ella.


	34. No puedo resisitir mucho más

**Punto de vista de Danny.**

No podía encontrar a Jazzie en ninguna parte. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pensando que se había ido con ese otro tipo, pensando que tal vez él la había secuestrado o algo así, pero lo vi hablando con otra chica con tacos altos y la pollera más corta en toda Inglaterra... ¡O el mundo!

"¿Dónde está Jazzie?" le pregunté.

"_¿Quién?_" contestó confundido.

"La rubia con la que hablabas, idiota"

"Oh, la pequeña... No lo sé, amigo, tan pronto como me dijo su edad, me alejé"

No lo podía creer, quería empezar una pelea pero yo no era realmente de ese tipo de personas, soy más un tipo bastante tranquilo, y quería encontrar a Jazzie, no podía perder mi tiempo con este sujeto. Corría hacia el pequeño jardín afuera y la llamé por teléfono. No contestó así que le mande un mensaje. '_¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado por ti_'

Me senté en una banca y respiré profundamente. Unos segundos más tarde, me respondió y estaba tan sorprendido de la rapidez con la que había contestado que se me calló el teléfono y casi me arrojé sobre él.

'_Baño. Déjame sola_'

Todo el mundo se quejó mientras los empujaba fuera de mi camino. Me paré en frente del baño de mujeres. Jamás había entrado allí y no sabía si debía hacerlo, es un _mundo_ totalmente diferente ahí, y no sé qué esperar. Abrí la puerta y dos chicas gritaron al verme.

"Espear, tú eres Danny de McFLY, ¿cierto?" una preguntó.

"Sí, lo soy. Oigan, ¿podrían irse del baño por un momento, por favor?" dije y sonreí.

Se miraron confundidas pero luego asintieron y se fueron. Había cuatro cubículos en el baño y Jazzie debía de estar en uno de ellos. No iba a obligarla a salir, así que sólo hablé.

"No puedo creer que te escondas de _mi_, soy _Danny_, ¡tu mejor amigo!" dije.

"No me escondo" dijo ella desde alguna parte "Bueno, no de _ti_"

"Entonces sal de donde estés"

"No"

"¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Ese tipo Marcus te hizo algo?"

"No"

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

"Porque él _no_ hizo nada, practicamente me empujó fuera de su camino cuando esa otra chica pasó caminando a su lado, soy una maldita perdedora"

"No eres una perdedora" dije mientras abría la puerta del primer cubículo; vacío. Quedaban tres.

"Sabes que lo soy... Soy la rara del colegio y nadie me encuentra lo suficientemente interesante para invitarme a salir. ¡Han pasado siglos desde que tuve una cita! Además, soy demasiado joven para que me tomen en serio"

Abrí otra puerta; vacía también.

Yo estaba feliz de que nadie la tomaba en serio porque me rompería el corazón verla a mi alrededor con alguien más, sin importar cuán bueno él pudiese ser o cuán enamorada ella estuviese. La quería para mi porque sabía que yo podría hacerla feliz y protegerla, todo entre nosotros dos funcionaría perfectamente.

"¿Ves? No has dicho nada porque sabes que tengo razón" dijo mientras yo abría otra puerta; vacía.

"Eso no es cierto. No dije nada porque si lo hiciera me metería en problemas"

"¿Qué clase de problemas" abrí otra puerta, su voz sonaba cerca.

Me paré en frente de la última puerta, no estaba listo para abrirla aún. Estaba aliviado por haberla encontrado, pero no era seguro estar a solar con ella en un lugar donde Dougi no pudiese encontrarme, podría volver me loco y hacer algo malo... Bueno, no _malo_ para mi, sólo malo si Dougie se enteraba.

"Con tu hermano"

"¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Dougie jamás se enojaría contigo"

"Sí, si lo haría"

Ella abrió la puerta.

"Danny, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Estás bien?" su rostro y ojos estaban rojos, obviamente había estado llorando y yo odiaba eso. Y aún así ahí estaba ella, mirándome con dulces ojos, preocupada por mi. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor y besé su frente.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Jazzie?" le pregunté, evadiendo su pregunta "¡Odio verte llorar!"

"Está bien, nada nunca se da cuenta"

"¿Qué? ¿Lloras usualmente?"

"Me encanta estar aquí en Londres, me encanta estar con ustedes y mi hermano... Pero me siento tan sola... Nadie me quiere aquí"

"Yo sí te quiero"

"Pero no de la forma que quiero que alguien me quiera"

"Yo _sí_"

Me miró confundida, pero podía ver la sonrisa aproximándose por los costados de sus labios.

"¿De qué hablas Danny? ¿Yo te gusto?" casi estaba susurrando.

"No sólo me gustas... Me vuelves loco"

Había tan poco espacio entre nosotros, su olor me estaba volviendo incluso más loco y sentí que ya no podía soportarlo, necesitaba bersarla.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Ni siquiera sé, bastante tiempo"

Me golpeó en el rostro "¡Tarado, ¿por qué no me dijiste?!"

"Porque tenía miedo de que yo no te gustara"

"¡Claro que sí me gustas, a todo el mundo le gustas, Danny!"

Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y me besó. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para reaccionar, sólo me paré allí mientras Jazzie ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Algo explotó dentro de mi y reaccioné. Cerré la puerta del pequeño cubículo y la besé con pasión, como si este fuera el último beso que le iba a dar, como si el mundo fuera a terminar en ese momento. Debimos de habernos besado por media hora antes de parar. Nos miramos sonriendo mientras respirábamos rápidamente.

"Escucha, no podemos decirle a nadie" dije.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque tu hermano me va a matar, Jazzie"

"Pero, Danny, no puedo mentirle a él"

"No mentiremos, sólo no le diremos sobre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tiene suficientes problemas con Ally y Frankie"

"¿Estás seguro de que no te avergüenzas de besarme y por eso no quieres que la gente sepa?"

"¡Claro que no!" dije y la besé de nuevo "Yo... Yo creo que te amo, Jazzie"

Me abrazó y puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Bueno, creo que te amo también, Jones"


	35. Duele dejarte it

**MIL DISCULPAS por la tardanza; me fui de vacaciones, luego tuve problemas personas y después comencé el colegio. Ahora estoy un poco más tranquila así que volvi.**

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

No deje de besar a Frankie ni por un momento al día siguiente. Le pedí que viniera a casa, le dije que no me sentía bien y, desde que llegó, no le quité los brazos de encima. Haber besado a Ally la noche anteior había sido genial, no podía negarlo, pero la culpa era un sentimiento muy fuerte; intoxica cada esquina de tu mente, no espera y no se va, sin importar cuánto esperes o cuánto lo desees.

Pasamos todo el Domingo en la cama. No atendí el teléfono; Tom y Harry intentaron llamarme dos veces. No comí; estaba atareado ocupándome de mi novia. No abrí la puerta; probablemente era Harry buscándome. No me importó, yo era un mentiroso e intentaba recompersala por lo que hice, incluso si ella ni siquiera sabía... Y no se iba a enterar, jamás. No iba a decirle, no podía, incluso si tenía la necesidad de gritarlo, no podía dcir una palabra al respecto. Tan pronto como besé a Ally, dejé la fiesta y conduje a casa como un lunático. No podía mirarme al espejo sin sentir la necesidad de golpearme a mi mismo, aunque no lo hice, no estaba _tan_ loco.

Había hecho que Ally me prometiese que esperaría por mi... Lo que significaba que yo le había prometido, de alguna manera, que íbamos a estar juntos tarde o temprano... Lo que significa que dejaría Frankie. Me sentía horrible sobre esto también; de alguna forma había prometido deshacerme de mi novia. No podía creer cuán egoísta y cruel me había convertido, cuán impulsivo y estúpido había sido la noche anterior... Y ahora iba a tener que hablar con Ally, tenía que decirle que lo de anoche había sido un error. Fue mi error favorito de todos los tiempos, el error más hermoso y delicioso de toda mi vida, pero aún así era un error. Tenía que decirle, ya no podía dudar, no podía tenerlas a ambas y ya era el novio de Frankie. Extrañaría besar a Ally muchísimo; bueno, sólo había tenido la oportunidad de besarla una vez, pero había sido increíble. Pero sabía que iba a ser nuestro primer y último beso... Sentía que ella había sido diseñada para mi, pero yo había sido diseñado para Frankie.

"Veo que me extrañaste mucho anoche" dijo Frankie, sonriéndo, tiene una sonrisa tan bonita.

"Ni te imaginas cuánto"

"Doug, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos mudarnos juntos"

No dije nada mientras ella movía sus dedos de arriba a abajo en mi pecho.

"No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, es sólo una idea"

"No, no, creo que es una gran idea" dije rápidamente "Puedes mudarte aquí, me gusta mucho esta casa"

Sonrió y me besó la mejilla, lo cual se sintió genial. No estaba muy seguro sobre todo ésto, pero si la hacía feliz a ella, lo haría, le debía eso y mucho más. Ya no podía quejarme de nada, me sentía como un bastardo todo el tiempo y ya ni podía pensar en no confiar en ella, creería cualquier cosa que me dijese en este momento.

Tenía miedo de que Ally le dijera a alguien sobre lo que pasó anoche, así que conduje a su casa tan pronto Frankie se fue al estudio de grabación donde sus compañeras de banda la esperaban. Su madre me guió hasta su cuarto, Ally estaba allí, en la cama, mirando televisión. Se veía preciosa pero di mi mejor esfuerzo para concentrarme, su belleza podía distraerme muy fácilmente.

"Hola, Doug" dijo ella, parecía sorprendida de verme, pero aún así me sonrió un poco, debió de estar feliz de verme y eso hacía las cosas más difíciles para mi "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesito hablar contigo, es importante" dije. Ya estaba nervioso, sabía que ésto iba a herirla y eso era algo que yo no había planeado, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que si quería ser un buen novio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?"

"No... Anoche te hice prometer algo..."

"Que esperaría por ti"

"Sí... Bueno, la cosa es que no quiero que me esperes. No puedo estar contigo, Ally. Yo no sot así, yo no engaño a la gente, amo a mi novia y no pertenezco _contigo_. Lamento haberte besado y de verdad lamento si ésto te hiere, pero no puedo estar contigo"

Su pequeña, adorable sonrisa desapareció y deseé ser ciego para no tener que verla de esa forma. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió, era como si pudiera sentir el enojo, pero más que nada tristeza, dentro de ellos. Me tiró una almohada y eso me dejó en claro que estaba en lo cierto, Ally estaba furiosa.

"¿Cómo puedes hacerme prometer algo así y luego arrepentirte tan rápido? ¡Eres un estúpido cobarde, Poynter!"

"Lo siento, no quería que ésto pasara, es que me sentí tan mal luego de besarte. Ally, engañé a mi novia, ¡eso es algo malo!"

"¡Te sientes atraído a ella sólo por _culpa_, si _realmente_ la amaras no me hubieras besado a _mi_! ¡Si no tuvieras sentimientos por _mi_, no hubieras estado celoso de Robert!"

"Ella va a mudarse a mi casa en un par de semanas, no lo sé, lo acabamos de planear"

"¿Y por qué me dices eso a _mi_? ¡No quiero saber! ¡Deberías estar conmigo! A tus amigos no le agrada, a tu familia tampoco... ¡Ella te manipula, Dougie!"

"¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar de relaciones? ¡Jamás has tenido una! ¿Y hablas de manipulación? ¡Tú haces que todo el mundo crea que eres un ángel mientras guardas tus secretos lejos de todos, incluso nosotros, tus _amigos_! Eres tan mala como Frankie o yo"

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente. Ally intentaba no llorar y yo no podía soportar verla así, era demasiado duro para mi y sabía que probablemente era incluso más difícil para ella. Yo era el que tenía que llevar la culpa pero ella la que terminaba sola al final de la historia.

"Lo lamento" dije suavemente.

"Lamentarlo no es suficiente, Dougie, deberías saber eso a estas alturas"

"Intento hacer lo correcto"

"No, intentas convercerte de que eres malo por seguir tu corazón. Estás actuando bajo la influencia de la culpa. Tal vez tienes razón, no perteneces conmigo si no puedes ver eso"

"¿No podemos ser amigos al menos?" sentía mis propias lágrimas acercándome a mis ojos.

"No lo sé..." Ally se morió el labio y puso ambas manos sobre su rostro "Vete, Dougie... Por favor, déjame sola"

"Pero prometí nunca dejarte sola"

"¿Qué diablos importa eso ahora? Jamás sentiste lo que dijiste. No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir"

Apoyé mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta y miré hacia atrás una vez más para verla.

"Sí te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" dije suavemente.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso_ ahora_!?" gritó al tiempo que alzaba el rostro "¡Vete de mi cuarto, AHORA!"

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y corrí a mi auto, sin siquiera prestar atención a la mirada preocupada de la madre de Ally mientras pasaba por su lado. Me senté en el auto por un momento y cerré los jos mientras intentaba retomar el control de mi mismo. Sentí una pequeña lágrima correr por mi mejilla, necesitaba dejar ir un poco de dolor al menos. Extrañaría a Ally, todo sobre ella. Esperaba que al menos pudiésemos ser amigos, aunque sabía muy bien que jamás tendríamos de nuevo lo que teníamos antes, yo me había encargado de arruinar eso y estaba bastante seguro de que Ally no me daría una segunda oportunidad como su mejor amigo. La había herido más que nadie, al menos entre las personas que yo conocía, la había decepcionado luego de prometerle seguridad en mis brazos, me había alejado de ella después de prometerle siempre estar allí para ella. Pero esperaba que no me odiase tanto como yo pensaba que lo hacía, porque no importaba cuánto yo tratase de alejarme de ella, cuánto tratase de ser el mejor novio en la historia de la humanidad, yo ya la quería y ésto también me hería a mi.

'_Perdóname_' pensé '_Perdóname, Ally, perdóname... Te quiero tanto_' Otra pequeña lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Miré hacia la ventana de su cuarto, esperando que ella estuviese allí, pero por supuesto que no lo estaba así que me alejé conduciendo, la deje, tal y como había prometido jamás hacerlo.


	36. Predigo una pelea

**Punto de vista de Danny.**

Jazzie le dijo a su madre que iba a pasar la noche en casa de Ally y nosotros, por supuesto, le dijimos a Dougie que iba a llevarla a su casa, pero fuimos a mi casa y nos acostamos en la cama por muchas horas hasta quedarnos dormidos. Sólo por si las dudas, quier que todos sepan que nada pasó, sólo queríamos estar juntos en un lugar tranquilo, sólo nosotros dos, y no podíamos pasar la noche entera en el baño.

Me confundí un poco al verla a mi lado en la cama a la mañana siguiente, pero luego sonreí y besé su mejilla.

"Buenos días" dijo ella.

"Hola, preciosa"

"Danny, hay algo que quiero preguntarte" dijo tímidamente, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

"¿Qué pasa?" podía sentir mi corazón latiendo más fuerte, de pronto temí que se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado anoche y eso sería simplemente horrible.

"Sólo me preguntaba qué somos. Es decir, hasta anoche eras mi mejor amigo, y no quiero apresurar las cosas, pero... ¿Qué somos?"

"No lo sé" era la verdad, no tenía ni idea qué eramos "¿Puedo ser tu novio?"

Escuché su dulce risa y besó mi cuello.

"Eso me encantaría"

"Entonces soy tu nuevo novio. No eres una perdedora después de todo, ¿ves?"

La besé y luego me paré.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó.

"Jones necesita comida, es hora del almuerzo" expliqué "Quédate aquí, voy a cocinar algo para los dos"

Me puse un par de jeans and dejé a Jazzie en la cama. No podía dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a escribir muchas canciones luego y las dedicaría todas a ella, iba a mentener a Tom ocupado.

Jamás he sido bueno cocinando pero tenía que intentar hacer algo para ella. Cuando abrí la heladera, casi reí al verla prácticamente vacía. '_Bueno, supongo que tendremos que comer sandwiches después de todo_' pensé.

El timbre sonó y felizmente atendí la puerta. Casi muero al ver a Dougie.

"Dougie... Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí?" dije, casi en pánico.

"Tenía que hablar con alguien pero Harry no contesta el teléfono y Tom tenía planes para pasar el día con su familia. ¿Puedo pasar?" dijo. Sonaba tan triste, tan _quebrado_ por dentro, que no pude decirle que se fuera... Jazzie estaba en mi habitación, mientras se quedara allí nada malo pasaría.

"Claro, amigo, pasa. Vamos a la cocina, estoy haciendo sandwiches"

Caminé hacia la cocina y se sentó en una banco mientras to hacía tantos sandwiches como podía.

"¿Qué pasa, Doug?" le pregunté.

"Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, Danny"

"No hay problema, puedes confiar en mi. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Ayer a la noche, me golpeé la cabeza en el bar y Ally me llevó a afuera... Y hablamos... Y la besé"

Lo miré por un largo momento y luego sonreí "¡Genial, Dougie, estoy tan feliz por ti! Al fin vas a dejar a esa bruja manipuladora"

"No, no voy a dejar a Frankie" me miró seriamente, un poco enojado también.

"¿Qué? ¡Por qué no? Es decir, besaste a Ally, significa que vas a dejar a Frankie"

"¡No, significa que soy un maldito mentiroso!"

"No te preocupes, no puede enojarse contigo, ella te hizo lo mismo a ti"

"No me preocupo por Frankie porque no voy a decirle"

"¿Cuál es el gran problema entonces?"

"¡Ally! Nos peleamos, le dije que no puedo estar con ella, que nuestro beso fue eun error, y ella estaba ten horriblemente triste"

"¿Y qué esperabas, una fiesta de felicitacines?"

"¡Sería genial que al menos me apoyaras en ésto, Danny!"

"Hey, Danny, ¿con quién hablas?" la dulce voz de Jazzie dijo.

Voy a morir, Dougie va a matarme, soy hombre muerto, adiós a todas mis increíbles fans, todas han sido tan maravillosas, adiós mamá, alquien por favor cuide a mi perro...

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" Dougie preguntó cuando Jazz entró en la cocina. Se quedó congelada tan pronto vio a su hermano "¿Por qué estás usando la camisa de Danny?"

Dougie se paró de un salgo, su rabia era casi tangible.

"Yo sólo estaba... Caminando" Jazzie dijo "Y, bueno... El perro... ¡Un perró meó sobre mi! ¡Fue tan asqueroso!"

"Sí, así que vino aquí y le dije una remera limpia"

Dougie respiró profundamente y volvió a sentarse. Puso una mano sobre su cara y pasó la otra por su cabello. Luego se rió un poco y dijo "Cielos, por un momento pensé que te estabas acostando con mi hermana"

Jazzie y yo nos reímos nerviosamente. Bueno, técnicamente, no me estoy acostando con su hermana, sólo nos besamos, ¿cierto?"

"Dougie, qué ideas tan locas tienes en la cabeza"

"Sí, me estoy volviendo loco"

"Iré a... Tomar un baño" Jazzie dijo y desapareció.

"Ah, por cierto, Frankie va a mudarse a mi casa" Dougie anunció.

"¿¡Qué!? Dougie, besaste a Allu por una razón; a todos nos agrada y ella es grandiosa, Frankie sólo es una mentirosa controladora-"

"¡Entiendo tu punto, Danny! Pero ya basta, ¿de acuerdo? Yo soy el que está saliendo con ella, supéralo"

"¡Entonces no vengas a llorar conmigo si ni siquiera quieres escuchar lo que digo!"

"¡Lo siento, no sabía que no fueras mi amigo!"

"¡Sí lo soy! Pero tú estás demasiado ocupado lloriqueando por tus problemas con Ally y Frankie mientras que la solución está golpeando en tu puerta"

"¿Sabes qué? Jamás debería haber venido a hablar contigo, tu has arruinado todas las relaciones que has tenido"

"¡Al menos no soy un bebé llorón!"

Dougie se paró de un salto de nuevo e, irradiando furia, se fue. La necesidad de ir tras él llegó pronto, después de todo él era uno de mis mejores amigos y mi compañero de banda, ésto no podía ser bueno en lo absoluto. Sabía perfectamente que él estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero tampoco quería escucharnos, jamás le importó lo que nosotros pensáramos de Frankie y eso es bueno, pero ya no era tan genial cuando no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que le estaba haciendo Ally. Bueno, sé que sí le importaba, pero aún así estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, estaba dejando que era chica egoísta tuviera total control de su vida entera y simplemente me hacía enojar tanto verlo de esa forma.

Jazzie se acercó caminando lentamento; debió haber escuchado todo. Puso sus delgados brazos a mi alrededor y beso mi mejilla.

"No deberías haberlo dejado ir, Danny"

"Lo sé, pero no quiero ser el que va corriendo tras él todo el tiempo. Siempre estoy ahí para él, pero no parece importarle, no me escuha, Jazz"

"Porque es tonto, pero te adora"

"Eso suena... Raro"

"Oh, cállate, sabes a lo que me refiero. Deberías hablar con él"

"De acuerdo, lo haré... Mientras tanto, tengo todo el día libre"

Me di vuelta para besarla y Jazz sonrió, y así de simple la amargura dejó mi cuerpo y mente.

Dougie estaba en lo cierto, arruiné cada una de las relaciones que había tenido pero me prometí a mi mismo que no iba a arruinar esta, jamás la dejaría ir. Lo prometo.


	37. La vida es cruel y tú también

**Tercera persona.**

El tiempo pasó pero no ayudó ni a Ally ni a Dougie. Ella se convenció de que no era la culpa de Dougie después de todo, pensaba que había caído en la trampa del amor como una tonta y ahora había decidido cerrar su corazón de nuevo, al menos por un tiempo, al menos hasta que Dougie ya no estuviera en su mente.... Y eso iba a tomar un tiempo.

Frankie aún no se había mudado, aunque había muchas cajas con sus cosas en la sala de estar de Doug, pero ambos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus bandas, estaban esperando un momento más calmado. Mientras tanto, Dougie la estaba pasando muy mal intentando alejarse de Ally. No podía el momento en el que la besó, había sido una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida, pero quería dar su mejor intento para ser el mejor novio por una vez. Se había alejado de Ally por demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera tenía una fotografía de ella y no podía visitarla luego de su pelea, probablemente ella lo golpearía o algo así.

Danny y Dougie no hablaron sobre su pelea, en realidad ni siquiera se hablaban mucho, Harry y Tom se daban cuenta de que algo era diferente, pero no sabían qué, no sabían de su pelea y las cosas se estaban tornando un tanto incómodas. Ambos escribieron muchos canciones últimamente; amor inspiraba las de Danny mientras tristeza estaba en todas las melodías de Dougie.

Dougie aún no sabía sobre Jazzie y Danny, mientras que Tom sospechaba que algo pasaba y Harry ya sabía, los había visto besándose en un armario y casi corrió a decirle a Dougie, pero lo detuvieron y Danny le estaba pagando para que mantuviera la boca cerrada... Claro que Harry no iba a decir nada luego de prometérselo a Jazzie, pero Danny no sabía de eso...

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

Mis calificaciones eran excelentes, no creo que nadie tuviese mejores que yo. Bueno, cuando tienes tanto tiempo libre y una mente problemática que quieres mantener callada, estudiar es una buena opción. Susan me había comprado un piano pero ya no me interesaba, tocar siempre me había conectado con mis sentimientos y eso era algo que lo que estaba huyendo.

La campana sonó y prácticamente corrí hacia afuera. Jazzie me siguió, lo cual yo no quería. Puse mi skate en el piso y patiné lejos del colegio.

"¡Ally, espera, no me has hablado por como un mes!" Jazzie gritó mientras corría detrás de mi.

"¿Ah, sí? No lo había notado" ¿Cómo podía al menos mirarla si se parecía tanto a Dougie? Era una tortura tener que sentarme a su lado todas las mañanas de toda semana.

"¿No te has dado cuenta? Oh, vamos, ¿qué sucede? Pensé que éramos amigas"

"Seguro, lo somos..."

"¿Puedes detenerte, por favor? No puedo hablar y correr al mismo tiempo, voy a morirme"

Suspiré y me detuve. Jazzie puso su mano sobre el pacho, respirando entrecortadamente.

"Gracias"

"De nada. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero a mi amiga de vuelta" dijo molesta... Bueno, no estaba siendo demasiado amigable realmente.

"Mira, no creo que sea una buena idea"

"Sé que las cosas no funcionaron entre mi hermano y tú, pero no significa que no podamos ser amigas"

"Tal vez no pueda ser _tu_ amiga"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Jamás te has visto al espejo? Es tan obvio que eres su hermana, son tan parecidos. No puedo mirarte, me recuerdas _demasiado_ a él"

"Pero fuiste la mejor amiga que tuve aquí. Por favor, Ally. Me cortaré el cabello, lo prometo, pero por favor... Te extraño"

Cerré los ojos y junté las manos. Me concentré en los buenos momentos que pasé con ella, lo feliz que había sido teniéndola como mi amiga, lo divertida que era ella, tan leal... Abrí los ojos y no pude evitar pensar en Dougie en cuanto la vi.

"Yo también te extraño"

"¿Significa que podemos ser amigas?"

"No lo sé, Jazz... Necesito tiempo" la dejé allí, está vez ella no me siguió.

No regresé a casa, no pasaba demasiadoa tiempo allí últimamente, sólo el necesario; Susan hacía demasiadas preguntas, las madres se dan cuenta muy fácil cuando sus hijos -aunque yo no era realmente su hija- están pasando por situaciones difíciles, y no quería responder ninguna de ellas, sólo quería que me dejaran en paz. Así que encontré un gran lugar, en la cima de un pequeño cerro, más o menos lejos de la ciudad, un un lugar lleno de árboles, como un parque gigantesco. Me senté allí y encendí mi Ipod. Intenté dejar que la música me persuada, que me relajara, 'Song 2' de Blur comenzó. De pronto me molesté, todo seguía recordándome de lo sucedido; la frase '_well, I lie and I'm easy_' [=bueno, miento y soy fácil] me hizo pensar sobre toda la situación con Dougie otra vez; como yo jamás fui completamente honesta con él, siempre mintiendo o escondiendo cosas, y cuán fácil me enamoré de él mientras sabía que estaba fuera de mi alcanse. Cambié de canción rápidamente, esperando no tener que sorportar una cancíón de amor y, _por supuesto_, eliminé todas las canciones de McFLY. Pensé estar a salvo cuando 'With Me Tonight' de The Used comenzcó, pero la frase '_I need you, you don't need me_' [=te necesito, tú no me necesitas] me dolió profundamente, recordándome a Dougie de nuevo. Arrojé mi Ipod lejos furiosamente, esperando unos minutos más tarde que no se haya roto.

Respiré profundamente mientras me abrazaba a mi misma '_No, no voy a llorar_' pensé. Era un tanto irónico como Dougie me había hecho llorar tanto mientras que pasé 17 años viviendo en el infierno y nunca lloré tanto como ahora.

Me sentía fatal, no sólo porque hoy es uno de sos días en los que no podía evitar pensar en él, sin importar cuánto intentase evitarlo... Las pesadillas habían vuelto y estaba muy cansada. Las noches parecían más largar y difíciles, cada pensamiento triste había vuelto a mi mente.

'_Necesito un amigo_' pensé '_Necesito a Jazzie_'


	38. Pellízcame, debo estar soñando

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Me quedé boquiabierto al ver a Jazzie... Su cabello estaba corto y con rulos. ¡Y negro!

"¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu cabello?" dije inconscientemente, sorprendido de escuchar eso saliendo de mi boca.

Ella se sentó elegantemente junto a Tom, quien tenía la guitarra en tu regazo... Estábamos todos juntos tratando de pensar en buenas ideas para nuevas canciones y, obviamente, también comíamos.

"Cambié mi estilo, ¿te gusta?" dijo.

"Pienso que te ves genial" Danny dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Se te ve bien, Jazzie, aunque realmente inesperado" Tom opinó.

"Sí, se ve bien" dije "¿Pero qué te llevó a cambiarlo tanto?"

"Porque quiero ser amiga de Ally" dijo ella.

Ay, no, ¡ella dijo _su_ nombre! Ahora todo me vino a la mente de nuevo en rápidos flashes, como una tortura privada.

"¿Y qué tiene tu _cabello_ que ver con su amistad?" Harry preguntó confundido.

"No puede mirarme sin acordarse de _alguien más _que la hirió" explicó ella, su tono repentinamente enojado. Sabía a qué se refería; hablaba de mi "Así que decidí cambiarme mi cabello, tal vez eso pueda ayudar. Aunque aún no me ha visto"

Comenzé a todar el bajo, tratando de evadir la mirada de los demás.

"Tal vez deberías hablar con ella" Jazzie dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a mi lado "Como que robaste a mi amiga"

¡Bueno, ella como que robó mi _corazón_!

"No puedo hablarle" dije.

"¿Por qué no? Eran muy buenos amigos y de la nada ya no sabemos más de ella en como dos meses" Tom dijo "Me agrada, era agradable"

"Espero que Gio no escuche eso" dije.

"Ella no es una maniática de los celos controladora como otras personas, así que no hay de qué preocuparse" Danny dijo y yo sólo lo ignoré.

"De acuerdo, ¿y qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¡Han estado actuando raro por como dos meses también!" Harry dijo.

"Sí, queremos saber, somos amigos, no guardamos secretos" Tom dijo.

"Bueno, aparentemente _no_ somos amigos, así que realmente no importa" Danny murmuró.

"Yo soy tu amigo" To dijo, fastidiado "Tienes que decirme a mi"

"¡No!" dije antes de que Danny dijera algo, él estaba particularmente cerca de Tom, seguramente le diriía todo y no quería que todos supieron que había engañado a Frankie.

"Danny, si Dougie no es tu amigo no tienes por qué guardar su secreto" Harry dijo y le guiñó el ojo. Eso es jugar sucio.

"¡Sí, tiene razón" Danny dijo.

"Danny por favor, ¡no!"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no debería decirles que engañaste a Frankie con Ally y luego mandaste a volar a Ally?"

"¿Que hiciste qué?" Harry estaba sorprendido "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Sí, ¿por qué sólo le dijiste a Danny?" Tom preguntó, ofendido.

"¡Porque no quiero que Frankie se entere!"

"¿Y cómo crees que pudiera enterarse? No lee mentes y nosotros no le diríamos" Harry dijo.

"Además, está a cientos de kilómetros lejos de aquí, no hay peligro en decirnos" Tom dijo.

Tenía razón. En aquel momento estábamos de gira, muy lejos de Londres, jamás podría escucharme y Harry también estaba en lo cierto, Frankie no podía leer mentes y mis amigos jamás me traicionarían, jamás le dirían sobre ésto.

"De acuerdo, lo siento" dije "Es sólo que me alteré tanto"

"Está bien, pero no hagamos eso" Tom dijo "Mentirnos o tener secretos no ayudará a la banda o a nuestra amistad"

Generalmente nos divertimos muchisimo cuando estamos de tour, pero esta vez las cosas no estaban tan bien porque Danny y yo casi no nos hablábamos así que raramente estábamos los cuatro en la misma habitación. Confiaba en que ésto no tendría ninguna clase de influencia en el escenario, no me gustaría decepcionar a nuestros fans.

"Regreso en un momento, voy a tomar algo de tomar" Danny dijo. Lo miré irse y me sentí extremadamente estúpido... Estaba discutiendo con uno de mis mejores amigos por pequeñas y estúpidas cosas; siempre había supe que no le agradaba Frankie y sabía que estaba en lo cierto sobre muchas de las cosas que dijo... Y yo también le dije bastantes cosas malas...

"Ya vuelvo" dije y fui tras Danny. Él estaba saliendo del edificio y corrí trás él "¿Puedo ir contigo? También estoy un poco sediento"

Me miró confundido "Seguro"

"Quería hablarte sobre nuestra pelea... Lamento todo lo que dije"

"Está bien, Doug" parecía incómodo "No hay problema"

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté.

"Sí, claro" estaba evadiendo mis ojos.

"¿Hay algo de los que quieras hablar?"

"Ahora realmente no... Luego, ¿está bien?"

"Claro..."

Me moría por saber qué preocupaba a Danny, soy muy curioso, pero por ahora solamente estaba feliz de que fuéramos amigos de nuevo; había sido tan tonto pelear con él y tan fácil disculparme. Supongo que simplemente así es como somos, no sabíamos cómo pelear realmente entre nosotros, esta había sido la pelea más larga entre nosotros.

Así que todo estaba mejor ahora para mi; Tom estaba siendo de mucha ayuda con toda la situación de Ally, yo sabía bien que a él le agradaba más ella que Frankie, pero no lo mencionó por mi propio bien. Harry últimamente anduvo un tanto molesto porque yo había mantenido el secreto por más de dos meses, pero no podía realmente enojarse conmigo, sólo pretendía. Jazzie se veía realmente bonita con su cabello nuevo y Danny siempre la protegía caundo algún chico se acercaba a ella, me encantaba eso. Todos nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto...

... Hasta que la vi allí, parada entre la multitud; no estaba cantando, no estaba sonriendo como el resto, sólo estaba allí, como un fantasma, mirándome con ojos llenos de dulzura mientras su madre era la que se comportaba como una adolescente. Me congelé, fue muy conviniente que en ese momento no estábamos tocando, Danny y Tom estaban haciendo cosas graciosas. Unos tipos que estaban detrás del escenario me preguntaron si me encontraba bien y sólo asentí... Esperé por unos minutos hasta que reaccioné, más o menos espraba despertarme en cualquier momento... Pero luego la verdad llegó a mi; ella _realmente_ estaba allí, observándome, y yo también estaba allí, observándola, sintiendo todo el amor volviendo a mi.

Tan pronto el show terminó, corrí a decirle a seguridad que buscara a allí y su madre... No podía dejarla ir ahora, necesitaba saber por qué había venido al show... Si ella me odiaba tanto como yo pensaba que lo hacia, no habría venido. Había una voz en el fondo de mi mente preguntándome por qué corría desesperadamente tratando de encontrarla, yo ya la había dejado y estaba haciendo un trabajado intento estar lejos de ella... ¿Por qué dejaría que la tentación me tomase _de nuevo_? Pero no escuché a esa molesta voz, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba, si aún me odiaba o si podíamos ser amigos, sin importar cuán difícil eso tuviera que ser. Ya la había perdido una vez, estaba dispuesto a luchar aunque sea por nuestra amistad una vez más. Ally estaba en todas partes, no podría luchar contra el destino, tenía el presentimiento de que ella debía estar en mi vida, yo siempre volvía a ella de alguna forma, hacía que debía enfrentarlo y hacer lo mejor para poder ser tu amigo. No había forma de escapar este sentimiento, ésto no podía detenerse y, de todas formas, yo ya estaba demasiado cansado de huir.


	39. Ésto me mata lentamente

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

Dos tipos grandotes de seguridad nos rodearon, bloqueando nuestro camino hacia el auto. Susan estaba tan faliz y estusiasmada que casi ni vió a uno de los tipos frente a ella, pero la detuve. Ella aún seguía saltando alegremente mientras yo me ahogaba en miseria.

'_¿¡Por qué estuve de acuerdo en venir en primer lugar!?_' pensé, completamente molesta conmigo misma.

Jackson tenía algunos negocios que hacer en esta ciudad y Susan tuvo la brillante idea de que sería divertido su fuéramos todos juntos como una familia... Y que también sería divertidísimo ir a uno de los conciertos de McFLY, sólo nosotras dos, para pasar más tiempo juntas. Sólo dije que sí porque ella prácticamente me suplicó que fuera con ella, de verdad que estaba enamorada de esta banda, simplemente no pude decirle que no. Pero en cuanto lo vi tocando, tan hermoso como siempre, me partió el corazón... Y luego él me vió y quedó pretificado... Eso fue incluso peor, deseé que jamás me haya visto allá.

"¿Podrían moverse por favor?" Susan les pidió cortésmente.

"Lo siento, madam, pero no puedo. ¿Podría por favor acompañarlos por un momento?"

"¿Hay algún tipo de problema?" Susan preguntó.

"No exactamente, el bajista pidió que las buscáramos"

Mi corazón se aceleró; él me buscaba a _mi_. ¿Por qué estaría buscándome?

Susan casi se desmaya "¿¡Estás bromando!? ¿¡De verdad!?" a veces me siento como la dulta y como si fuera la adolescente fuera de control "Vamos, Ally, vamos"

"_No_, quiero ir a casa, estoy cansada" dije.

"_Ni sueñes_ con ir a casa... Son tus amigos de todas formas, deben extrañarte"

"No quiero ir"

"Oh, vamos, por favor... Sólo cinco minutos, lo juro. De verdad quiero conocer a Tom, ¡por favor!"

Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí. Los tipos de seguridad nos guiaron por muchas escaleras y corredores.

"Esa puerta, la que está al final del pasillo" uno de ellos dijo y luego se fueron.

Susan tembabla por la emoción, ni siquiera las peores noticias en todo el mundo podrían haber borrado esa sonrisa lunática de su rostro.

"¿Segura que no vas a tener un ataque al corazón?" le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, no realmente" dijo.

"Puedo esperarte aquí"

"Mira, no sé qué pasó entre Dougie y tú, pero amo tener celebridades en casa de tanto en tanto, así que ve allí y arregla lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos"

"¡No puedo arreglarlo!

"¡_Arréglalo_!"

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

"¿Es broma? Tom Fletcher está en_ ese_ cuarto, ¡no puedo prestar atención a nada, Ally!"

Abría la puerta lentamente y todas las personas de adentro de dieron vuelta a mirar. Jazzie corrió hacia mi y me abrazó.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de ver que has venido!" dijo.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?" le pregunté.

"Te dije que lo cambiaría."

Me sonrojé al recordar nuestra última conversación; ella había cambiado su peinado de verdad después de todo, realmente quiere ser mi amiga.

"¿Ahora serás mi amiga de nuevo?" preguntó sonriente.

"Claro que sí" dije.

"¡Ally! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!" To dijo y se acercó a darme un corto abrazo.

"Preséntame" Susan susurró en mi oreja.

"Oh, claro... Tom, es Usan, mi madre y una gran fan tuya" dije y luego me fui con Jazzie; Susan iba a mantenerlo ocupado por un largo rato.

Danny me esperaba con los brazos abieros para abrazarme "¡Oh, Ally, te hemos extrañado!"

"Yo también los extrañé"

"Promete no dejarnos de nuevo, ahora eres oficialmente parte del grupo de los raros"

Reí; se sentía raro después de tanto tiempo "De acuerdo, lo prometo"

"Hola, Ally" Dougie dijo tímidamente. Lo ignoré y fui a saludar a Harry. Mi relación con Harry era un poco más formal; me di cuenta de que sabía que yo le gustaba a Dougie y que yo lo metería en problemas, así que mantenía un ojo sobre mi, pero sabía que no le desagradaba, siempre me trató bien.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?" Jazzie me preguntó.

"Mamá quería ver a McFLY y como que me arrastró para venir con ella"

"Qué bueno que lo hizo" Danny dijo y sonrió. Rápidamente tocó la mano de Jazz, acariciándola. Jazzie no me había dicho nada sobre qué andaba sucediendo entro los dos, pero era muy difícil ocultarme algo a mi y comprendí rápidamente que algo había pasado entre los dos desde la primera mañana que la vi en el colegio luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Vicky; es muy fácil darse cuenta cuando alquien está feliz a cause del amor.

"¿Disfrutaste el show?" Dougie preguntó y volví a ignorarlo, lo cual yo perfectamente hubiese notado si hubiera sido alguien más, esta actitud demostraba lo débil que yo era, pero los demás no eran tan perceptivos como yo... Bueno, tal vez Harry se dio cuenta... Pero Dougie obviamente se daría cuenta, aunque deseé que no.

"¿Dónde te estás hospedando?" Jazz preguntó medio segundo luego de que Dougie hiciera su pregunta y me sentí aliviada de que nadie había notado mi actitud.

"En un hotel basta elegante cerca de aquí. Nos vamos mañana. ¿Ustedes que quedan aquí por mucho más tiempo?" dije.

"No, partimos mañana también," Harry dijo "Tenemos nuestro último show en Manchester y luego volveremos a Londres"

"¿Manchester? ¿Es bonito?" dije. Adoraba la arquitectura y naturaleza de Europa, eran tan hermosa, pero no conocía demasiados lugares, sólo Londres a decir verdad... Y Dublin, que era la ciudad en la que nos encontrábamos en ese mismo momento.

"¡Podrías postar a que sí!" dijo Danny.

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?" Dougie dijo. Todo el mundo lo miró y sonrieron. Ay, mierda.

"¡Eres un gran genio, Dougie!" Jazzie dijo y luego se volteó hacia mi "¡Vamos, Ally, ven con nosotros! Termina el tour con nosotros, tal vez incluso aparecerás en el DVD"

"¿Qué? No, no, no puedo, tengo que regresar a Londres con mi familia"

"¡Señora Heller!" Jazzie corrió hacia ella, seguida por Danny "Señora Heller, ¿puede Ally venir con nosotros a Manchester?"

"Nosotros la invitamos, madam" Danny dijo, de pronto serio "Pagaremos por todo y estará con nosotros todoe l tiempo, además hay muchísima seguridad alrededor"

"Claro que puede ir con ustedes" Susan dijo "¡Ni siquiera tiene que preguntar, es toda de ustedes!"

Bueno, gracias '_mamá super protectora_'.... _De veras_ que me extrañar, ¿no?

Jazzie se volteó de nuevo y me guiñó el ojo. Luego me abrazó fuertemente.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de saber que te vas a quedar! Necesito una chica aquí por un tiempo" dijo.

"Yo también estoy feliz" en verdad no, ni siquiera sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría con ellos y eso probablemente significa dormir en el mismo cuarto que Dougie pero por una cantidad de tiempo desconocido.

"¡La comida llegó!" Danny gritó salvajamente y corrió hacia el tipo que acababa de entrar.

Reí mientras los veía a todos correr hacia la comida, se veían como un ejército de salvajes niños hambrientos.

"¿Podemos hablar con un minuto?" Dougie preguntó con sus dulces y tristes ojos.

"En verdad preferiría no hablar contigo" dije al tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado antes de que sus ojos me hicieran decir que sí.

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso" dijo con un tono triste "Pero no dejaré de seguirte hasta que digas que sí... Y tendrás que pasar un par de largos días con nosotros"

Suspiré "Lo que sea que tengas que decir, hazlo rápido, Poynter"

"¿Por qué no vamos afuera?" sugirió.

Lo miré y alcé una ceja "Es broma, ¿verdad? Sólo dilo"

"Mira, si vamos a hablar, hagámoslo bien"

Era difícil tratar de negarle lo que sea cuando estaba tan enamorada de él. Me sentía como la tonta más grande de todas, ni siquiera tendría que haber venido a Dublin en primer lugar. Sí, estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a mis amigos, estaba feliz de que todo volviese a estar bien entre Jazz y yo, y estaba feliz de ver a Susan feliz, pero no estaba _realmente_ feliz... Y él tampoco estaba ayudando, cada vez que intentaba alejarme de él, incluso si estaba tan sólo luchando contra mis recuerdos, él siempre conseguía volver a mi corazón, y ya no podía seguir con ésto. Necesitaba ser más fuerte y le diría eso ahora... Él había hecho su decisión y sin importar cuánto me hiriese, yo tenía que decidirme, tenía que deshacerme de cada pequeño sentimiento de amor que tenía por él porque eso sólo me causaba problemas. Lo amaba tanto y él me había dicho que también lo hacia, pero el amor no había sido hecho para mi y él amaba a otra persona.

"De acuerdo... Hagamos ésto bien"


	40. Viviendo con lo que hiciste

**Ally's POV**

Afuera estaba muy oscuro y frío. Yo no tenía abrigo y no dejé que Dougie notase que tenía mucho frío; me hubiese dado su aibrgo y no quería cargar su delicioso aroma conmigo más tarde.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunté tan friamente como pude, aunque me dolía a mi también.

"Me preguntaba si podíamos ser amigos. Sé que las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros pero-"

"No, no, _espera_. So vamos a hablar de _ésto_, entonces _tú_ asume la culpa por _todo _lo que pasó, Dougie. No es cierto que las cosas _simplemente_ no funcionaron, _tú_ las arruinaste."

Había tenido todos estos pensamientos en mi cabeza por demasiado tiempo y necesitaba deshacerme de ellos. Necesitaba decirle estas cosas tanto como necesitaba decirle que todavía lo amaba a pesar de sus estúpidas decisiones. No hubiese amor, no habría dolor.

Asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se veían más triste que nunca.

"Bueno... Sé que las cosas son complicadas entre nosotros pero te extraño y esperaba que pudiesemos ser amigos"

Me senté en una banca y me crusé de piernas.

"Es broma, ¿verdad?" dije "¿Eso es todo?"

Parecía confundido "Sí, eso es todo..."

"¿Entonces esperas que, después de que me dieras mi primer beso y me dijeras que me amas, yo te vea mientras me rompes el corazón cada vez que sonríes con esa sonrisa tan molestamente perfecta que tienes?" dije mientras intentaba retenar las lágrimas de enojo y triteza.

Él esperó unos minutos hasta que finalmente dijo "Bueno, cuando lo pones así suena horrible"

"Sí, suena horrible"

"No sé si ayuda, pero también es difícil para mi"

"No, _no _ayuda, sólo lo haces más difícil porque de esa forma sé que tú también tienes sentimientos por mi y que los estás guardando en tu corazón sólo por falsa lealtad hacia tu novia"

"Mira, te extraño, ¿sí? Sé que arruiné todo, sé que te lastime y te lastimo, pero ahora sé que hice muchos errores estúpido y lo siento"

"Pero es muy tarde para darte cuenta de que cometiste errores"

"Ally, por favor" se arrodilló a mi lado "Te necesito en mi vida, sin importar lo que seamos"

"Yo también te necesito... Pero a mi _sí_ me importa qué seamos"

Nos quedamos en silencio y Dougie se sentó a mi lado en la banca, aunque estaba a unos centímetros lejosde mi.

"No muerdo, ¿sabes?" dije.

"Lo sé, pero sabes pelear y no creo que yo te agrade mucho en este momento, así que..." dijo y reí un poco.

"Sólo porque peleemos no significa que te odio" dije "Sólo pienso que eres un tremendo idiota"

"Eso hace todo mucho más fácil"

"Ah, y un cobarde también"

"Gracias"

"De nada"

Lo miré, soriéndole, y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Extrañaba ésto" dijo.

Aparté la mirada, sabiendo que mi necesidad por besarlo podría traisionarme en cualquier momento.

"Yo también"

"Entonces... ¿Podemos ser amigos?"

"Creo que lo deje bastante claro, no _podemos_..."

Lo miré rápidamente, pero él ya no me estaba mirando, miraba hacia abajo a sus zapatos, probablemente demasiado decepcionado o avergonzado como para atreverse a mirarme otra vez.

"Cuando dijiste que me querías... En mi cuarto... Ese sábado... ¿Lo dijiste en serio?"

"Supongo"

"No, Dougie. ¿_Sí_ o _no_? ¿Lo dijiste en serio?"

"Sí, lo dije en serio"

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber... Por tanto tiempo había creído que él había mentido, necesitaba saber si había sido una estúpida mentira compulsiva or a triste realidad... Necesitaba saber si este amor, que ni siquiera había empezado pero ya había terminado, había sido aunque sea una vez verdadero. Había sido real para mi y aún lo era, pero no hubiese importando si no hubiera significado nada para él... Ahora al menos tenía el recuerdo de mi primer verdadero amor, ahora al menos sabía que había sido real.

"Tal vez podamos trabajar en algo" dije.

Me rendí. Simplemente me rendí. No me importó cuán difícil pudiese ser tenerlo tan cerca mientras no fuera mío, sólo pensé que sería más difícil vivir sin él en lo absoluto.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada.

"Bueno, yo soy amiga de Danny... Así que si alguien pregunta sobre mi, no diremos que somos amigos, sólo que yo soy la amiga de Danny. o de Jazzie, no importa quién reamente."

Su rostro se iluminó, su sonrisa era tan linda "¿De verdad?"

"Sí, pero tendremos que dejar en claro alguras reglar"

"¿Como qué?"

"Jamás estaré en la misma habitación que tu novia. Te amo demasiado como para soportar verte con alguien más"

Pareció haberlo shockeado al escucharme decir eso, no respondió a lo que yo dije y sus mejillas se tornaron más rojizas.

"De acuerdo, podemos hacer eso"

"Y por favor no me beses... Ni en la mejilla, ni en la frente, en ningún lado... Tus labios me enloquecen"

Dougie rió.

"También podemos hacer eso... An, y por favor no uses nada sexy a mi alrededor"

Alsé una ceja "Disculpa, pero no es_ mi _problema que tus ojos vayan a lugares donde no _deben_"

"Disculpa" dijo él, imitándome "pero no es _mi_ culpa que seas tan bella, señorita"

Reí y pase mis dedos, que estaban congelados, por mi cabello.

"Hey, ya no tienes el yeso"

"No, el doctor me lo quitó ayer en realidad, así podría estar más cómoda en el viaje"

"Oye, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte"

"Bueno...

"¿Piensas que soy bueno besando?"

No podía creer que realmente me estuviese preguntado eso.

"¿Y cómo podría saberlo? ¡Sólo te he besado a ti, tonto!"

"Ah, cierto"

'_Pero ese beso..._' pensé, tratando no sonreír o sonrojarme mientras lo recordaba _'fue tremendamente genial_'

"Tal vez podría pedirle a Rob que me bese, luego te contestaeré" dije... Aún tenía el número de Rob, aunque jamás lo había pensado antes.

"Creo que no tendríamos que hablar de nuestras relaciones con otras personas" dijo, un tanto fastidiado.

Levanté la vista una vez más y me moví hasta estar exactamente a su lado, ningún estúpido centímetro en el medio.

"Lo siento" dije suavemente "Era broma"

"Bueno, deberías saber que no es gracioso" miró hacia el suelo "Sé que estoy con Frankie y yo elegí eso, pero no es fácil para mi tampoco verte con alguien más"

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro "Don't forget that I will be right here, waiting **_[No olvides que estaré aquí mismo, esperando]_**" canté suavemente _**[BLINK 182 - NOT NOW]**_

"No espero que cumplas tu promesa" murmuró.

"La cumpliré tanto como pueda..."

Suspiró y luego puso un brazo a mi alrededor "Debes estar congelándote"

"No puedo sentir mi parte de atrás, pero estoy bien"

Ambos reímos y luego el estómago de Dougie hizo un sonido fuerte.

"Entremos de nuevo" dije al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"Tú ve, yo los encontraré en un momento"

"¿Prometes no salir corriendo tan pronto yo esté fuera de vista?"

"Lo prometo"

No sabía por qué aún seguía sentada en esta banca por mi misma. Me sentía tan horriblemente vacía de alguna manera. Sabía que debería estar feliz pero también sabía que ésto sería una tortura, actué estúpidamente una vez más, debería haber terminado ésto, pero el amor hace que la gente haga cosas realmente inesperadas. Él me quería y yo lo quería, aún no comprendía por qué él no era mío. Me tendría que acostumbrar a la situación, incluso tal vez después de todo podría tener algo con Rob. Tal vez algún día dejaría de quererlo de esta forma, aunque no apostaría en eso.

'_Maldición_' pensé '_Las cosas se complicaron de nuevo_'

Comencé a cantar 'Everytime I look for you' de Blink 182, no podía evitar sentirme perdida y confundida. Adentro mis amigos me esperaban, pero aquí, afuera en lo oscuridad, me sentía como siempre me había sentido; sola. Tendría que vivir para siempre con lo que Dougie había hecho y no sería fácil. Respiré profundamente y caminé hacia adentro, lista para envolver mi corazón cada vez que Dougie sonriese, en caso de que se cayera y se rompiese.


	41. Haces que mi vida valga la pena

**Ally's POV**

Papá caminaba a mi lado mientras sus otros dos grandes amigos nos seguían. Mi cuerpo _entero_ me dolía y podía sentir mi cicatriz en mi espalda cada vez que me movía un centímetro. Abrió la puerta al final del oscuro pasillo y allí estaba él, el pequeño niño de mis pesadillas. De inmediato dejé de caminar pero los tipos detrás de nosotros me empujaron hacia adelante. El niño lloraba silenciosamente, confundido, solo, perdido...

"Papá, por favor..." dije "Déjalo ir"

"Lo estoy haciendo por ti, amor" dijo "Nadie _jamás_ volvera a herirte"

"Pero esto no es lo que quiero"

"Lo estoy haciendo por ti, amor" continuaba diciendo.

Cerré los ojos mientras el niño seguía llorando, esta vez más y más fuerte. Ya no podía soportarlo, empujé a los otros dos tipos y salí corriendo... Pero no podía encontrar la salida del edificio, cada vez que doblaba en un pasillo, reaparecería en otro, más oscuro y más largo. La misma puerta negra que me perseguía en mis sueños continuaba apareciendo en el final de todos los pasillos. No había forma de escapar mis recuerdos, no había salida, la culpa se apodoraba de mi mientras el niño abría la puerta y me apuntaba con su pequeño dedo. Los dos amigos de mi padre comenzaron a arrastrarme hacia él, aunque no veían que yo sufría, y los escuché una vez más en mi memoria mientras se reían de mi debilidad

"Déjame ir, déjamte ir!" grité.

"Nadie jamás volverá a lastimarte" my padre dijo.

Cerré los ojos, no me dejaban escapar pero no estaba dispuesta a ver esta injusticia de nuevo, no me atrevía a mirar de nuevo mientras torturaban al niño, no podía.

"Abre los ojos!" una voz diferente gritó y me asustó profundamente, sonaba más fuerte que cualquiera de las otras voces. Sentí todo mi cuerpo sacudirse y muchos ojos me observaban. Empujé a quien quiera que me estaba sacudiendo y más o menos salté hacia atrás. Caí al suelo mientras me golpeaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con algo duro. Un casi desnuso Dougie se arrodilló a mi lado lentamente, pero esta vez no me tocó.

"Ally, soy yo, Dougie..." dijo suavemente.

Respiro entrecortadamente y mi rostro se siente mojado. Me toqué las mejillas y sí, estaban mojadas... Inmediatamente supe que era lágrimas porque mi visión estaba un tanto borrosa. Puse una mano sobre mi pecho y sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó "Estabas... Gritando"

Miré a mi alrededor; Harry sostenía a Jazzie en sus brazos, quien se veía muy preocupada. sólo ellos estaban allí, el autobús se había detenido y ahora todo estaba en silencio. Miré hacia afuera; todavía se podían ver algunas estrellas en el cielo, pero el sol comenzaba a salir.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos llamar a un doctor?" Harry dijo.

"No" Dougie dijo "He visto ésto antes"

Me miró con dulzura y de a poco se acercó a mi hasta qu estaba completamente a mi lado.

"Está bien, se han ido" dijo suavemente y puso un brazo a mi alrededor. Me sostuvo más cerca y sentí su piel muy caliente, preguntándome si él simplemente estaba cálido y yo fría o si realmente su piel era tan caliente "¿Alguien te hirió esta vez?"

"No... Jamás me hacen daño a _mi_"

"¿A quién lastiman?"

No respondí, no me atrevía a explicarle mi pasado. Sólo dejé que me cuidara por un tiempo, intenté concentrarme en la canción que murmuraba para mi; 'All About You'. Había leído en Internet que muchas personas consideraban que Doug no era un buen cantante, que sonaba como un chico en vez del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo, y no podía prar de pensar en lo equivocado que estaban, yo lo consideraba uno de los músicos más talentosos y encontraba su voz increíblemente atractiva... Entonces fue cuando mi mente se vio liberada de la agonía que mis pesadillas traían y me di cuenta de que estaba acariciando el pecho de Dougie con mi mano... El **perfecto** pecho de Dougie. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que estaba mirando sus piernas y luego reí al ver sus boxers; tenía pequeños dibujos de Toy Story.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó y levanté la mirada, también dándome cuenta de que Harry y Jazzie ya no estaban allí, estábamos solos ahora. Mi sonrisa se esfumó al notar lo cerca que estábamos y me sonrojé de nuevo al sentir el creciente y fuerte deseo de besarlo. Mirè sus profundos ojos azules y él... Bueno, miró mis no-tan-geniales, normales ojos marrones. Se acercó un poco, moviendose hacia adelante, y yo me quedé muy quieta, mi cerebro demasiado saturado para reactionar y pensé por un momento que iba a besarme; me iba a besar de nuevo, sería mi segundo beso y sería de nuevo de Dougie, mi amor, mi única y verdadera felicidad hasta ahora... Pero retrocedió y cerró los ojos.

"Lo siento" dijo "Sólo... Perdí el control por un momento. Eres simplemente muy hermosa"

Sonreí y me sonrojé. Quería hacer ésto más fácil para ambos así que desvié la mirada y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Ally... Me debes muchas preguntas" dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, es que me habías prometido que podría preguntarte una pregunta cada semana... Han pasado más de dos meses desde entonces..."

"Cállate, Dougie, me debes una _relación_..."

"De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué te parece tan sólo un par de preguntas?"

Dudé; había temido este momento desde que me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de él porque sabía que tendría que responder lo que me preguntase al convertirse él en alguien más y más importante para mi, sabía que tendría que enfrentar estas preguntas un día... Pero parecía muy pronto...

"Sólo un par..." dije, casi murmurando, temiendo las preguntas que se avecinaban.

"¿Quién es el niño de tus pesadillas?"

Mala pregunta, un recuerdo que había intentado escorde _de mi misma_, un recuerdo que me perseguiría para siempre, el que me hizo huir de mi vida, de mi padre y de su alma corrompida.

"Es un niño con mucha mala suerte" dije.

"¿Qué le sucedió?"

Dougie estaba matándome, no veía cuánto me hería responder sus preguntas y me estaba preguntando las más difíciles.

"Los... amigos de su padre... Me hirieron. Mi padre quería asegurarse de que nadie volviese a herirme y pensó que el miedo era la mejor manera de lograrlo... Entonces él..." me detuve al sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos "Entonces los amigos de mi padre le hicieron a su hijo lo que ellos me habían hecho a mi..."

"Pero... ¿Qué te hicieron?"

Me levanté lentamente, no podía mirarlo y de todas formas, si él quería una respuesta, necesitaba ver mi espalda. Me quité la remera, sin siquiera sentir el frío o la vergüenza pero sí el miedo de lo que Dougie pensaría de mi ahora que sabía más, sabía que tenía una idea de quién había sido yo.

"Oh, por Dios..." lo oí decir "Es..."

"Una horrible cicatriz, lo sé" dije, aún sin mirarlo "Entenderé si... Me temes... Pero lo que te dije tiene que quedar como un secreto por _tu _propio bien, Dougie, por tu propia seguridad, la policía cree que aún hay gente buscándome. Sólo quiero que sepas que no soy tan terrible como debes pensar que lo soy, _jamás_ quise que esas cosas pasaran, nunca desearía que las cosas que nos pasaron a nosotros les sucedan a alguien más..."

Puse mis brazos a mi alrededor y mi remera cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera me importaba estar prácticamente sin ropa delante de él, estaba demasiado absorta en mi temor a perderlo; no tenía nada más, nada en lo absoluto, sólo_ él_. Él no era mío pero aún así era mío, es un sentimiento que sólo yo puedo entender y es muy difícil de explicar.

Mi corazón pareció detenerse cuando sentí su cálido cuerpo detrás de mi mientras sus brazos me rodeaban y susurró a mi oído "Sé que te dije que me importa tu pasado... Pero creo conocer lo suficiente para saber que no me estás mintiendo... No querías que eso pasara, lo sé, te creo"

Me volteé, ahora me daba cuenta que ambos teníamos muy poco ropa y que su piel se senté increíblemente bien contra la mía... Me eché hacia adelante y lo besé; no me importaba Frankie ya que sabía muy bien que yo no le importaba a ella... Me importaba Dougie y sabía que ésto rompía nuestro trato, pero eso tampoco me importó... Pensé que me merecía ser egoísta por _una_ vez, mecería seguir mi corazón y dejar que la persona que yo quería supiese cuánto me importaba, aunque sabía que ésto le causaría problemas. Me eché hacia atrás sólo unos segundos después, temiendo que él se alejara primero, pero no quería separarme de él.

"Lo siento, pero realmente _no_ lamento eso" lo miré directamente a los ojos y sonreí un poco... '_Y desearía poder decirte cuánto te amo ahora mismo_' pensé y me fui.


	42. Mentiras

**Punto de vista de Dougie**

El beso de Ally se había sentido asombroso, tan puro y genuino, tan delicioso y suave. Estaba aliviado de que ella se alejase tan rápido porque yo no hubiera tenido la fuerza para hacerlo... Ahora me daba cuenta de lo que extremadamente estúpido que había sido al pensar que podríamos ser amigos; dos personas que están enamoradas el uno con el otro y están conscientes de la situación, no pueden ser sólo amigos.

Nos quedamos apartados durante el resto del día; yo descansaba en mi cama, debajo de la de Danny, y ella miraba 'Back To The Future' con Tom. Yo sólo podía pensar en algo relacionado con ella; su cicatriz, su pasado, su piel, sus besos, su sonrisa, sus extrañas habillidades... Ella me contó cosas horribles, cosas que yo no podía entender completamente, pero comenzaba a poner todas las piezas en su lugar; estaba bastante seguro de que su padre era un criminal, debe de haber sido parte de alguna clase de mafia o algo por el estilo. Aún no podía entender por qué había hecho que Ally atestiguara una situación tan horrible; si yo algún día tengo hijos, jamás los pondría en una situación como esa...

Y, que yo supiera, Ally era muy buena peleando, ¡así la teoría de la mafia podría ser cierta! La cicatriz de su espalda tenía más o menos unos 10 centímetros de largo y ahora se veía curada, pero apuesto que sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, debe haberle dolido indescriptiblemente. No puedo imaginarme cómo alguien podría atreverse a hacerlo eso a Ally, a una chica, o a cualquier en realidad... Y ella también era tan perceptiva, no había _nada_ que pudieras esconder de ella; ella podía leer tu rostro, tus ojos, es como si pudiera _ver_ a través de ti, ver lo que sea que estuviese escondiendo o simplemente tus emociones. Me daba la sensación de que en su vida pasada siempre tuvo que estar enterada de todo, como si perder un poco de información podría causar muchos problemas.

Jazzie se había acercado a preguntarme qué había pasado aquella mañana, si Ally me había dicho algo, pero le dije que no le había preguntado; no creía que Ally bromeaba cuando dijo que era mejor mantener ésto entre nosotros, sentía como si el que le había hecho eso a ella podría hacérmelo a mi en cualquier momento... Me pregunto cómo pudo haber sobrevivido 17 años de esa forma porque estoy segura que toda su vida fue así, llena de cosas horribles, y esa es la razón de sus pesadillas.

Estábamos en Manchester ahora, todos estábamos emocionados, siempre nos ha gustado tocar aquí y el público es bastante genial también. Han pasado unos días desde nuestra llegada y no té que Ally no estaba comiendo demasiado tal y como tampoco dormía mucho. La vi mirando a través de la ventana por horas a veces durante la noche, cuando todos los demás dormían; sabía que temía dormir, no quería que viéramos que tenía pesadillas. Parecía cansada y callada.

Era la noche del concierto y ya no podía resistirlo; me acerqué a ella y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

"Ally, tal vez deberías recostarte, te ves... Horrible, realmente" dije.

"Gracias, por cierto tú te ves hermoso"

"Oh, vamos, no me malinterpretes, sólo estoy preocupado por ti"

"Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi. Mira, Dougie, el tour termina esta noche y para esta hora en dos días estaremos de vuelta en Londres, tú te irás de nuevo con tu novia y yo volveré a mi vida real, así que por favor no esperes que hoy sonría" me miró entristecida y se alejó.

Danny ocupó su lugar, tampoco se veía demasiado feliz.

"Hey, creo que debería decirte algo" dijo.

"Por favor que no sean malas noticias, todo este tema de Ally me está volviendo loco"

"Bueno..." suspiró "No te preocupes, amigo, te diré luego. Vamos, tenemos que subir al escenario"

Ni siquiera es necesario decir que el concierto fue sensacional, ¿qué otra cosa puedo decir? Amo mi trabajo, amo mi banda. Diría que amo mi vida, pero tenía demasiados problemas en el momento. Tan pronto terminó el concierto, Jazzie me abrazó fuertemente.

"Adoro cómo cantas" dijo.

"Gracias"

"¿Han visto ustedes a Ally?" preguntó.

"_Recién_ acabamos de bajar del escenario, creo que _tal vez_ nos viste aquí" Harry dijo en un tono irónico.

"Oh, _claro_... Bueno, no la veo desde que el concierto comenzó. Es decir, en un momento estaba allí a mi lado y cuando me di vuelta, ya no estaba"

"Tal vez deberíamos buscarla" Tom dijo, un poco preocupado.

"De acuerdo, yo la buscaré en el autobús" Danny dijo.

"Te acompaño" Jazzie dijo y ambos se fueron juntos.

"La buscaré afuera" dije y salí.

Afuera estaba helado... '_Como lo está usualmente en invierno, genio_' pensé. No llevaba un saco y lo único que impidió que volviera corriendo al edificio fue mi fuerte deseo de encontrarla. Tal vez sólo se perdió entre el público, pero, en ese caso, quería buscarla. Caminé por como una hora alrededor del vecindario, pero decidí que era hora de volver cuando ya no podía parar de temblar... Y la encontré allí mismo, sentaba en una banca frente al edificio, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé, ella casi no reaccionó ante mi cariño.

"Ally, ¿estás bien? ¡Te hemos buscado por horas!" dije.

"¿Te has vuelto loco, Dougie? ¡Busca un abrigo!" dijo.

"No me importa el frío, me importas _tu_, ¿dónde has estado?"

"Oh, no me vengas con esa porquería. El tour terminó, tan pronto como lleguemos a casa después de las tontas entrevistas, te olvidarás de mi como lo hiciste hace 2 meses"

"Pensé que habíamos hablado de ese, pensé que volveríamos a ser amigos"

"Bueno, creo que me he ganado el derecho de enojarme contigo" se paró de un salto, yo tenía la sensación de que quería irse.

"Pero de verdad que no volveré a desaparecer"

"¿Cómo puedo saber que esta vez dices la verdad?"

"Sólo créeme... Como yo te creí a ti"

Se sentó en la banca de nuevo, luciendo más cansada de lo que jamás la vi.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"No, no realmente"

"Vamos, vayamos al autobús" le ofrecí mi mano y ella la observó por unos minutos antes de tomarla. Sonreí un poco, me gustaba caminar con ella mientras sostenía su mano, me daba una rara pero agradable sensación.

Abrí la puerta del autobús y me petrifiqué.

"¡Quita tus manos de mi hermana ahora!" grité.

El tipo que estaba de espaldas se dio vuelta con una expresión horrorizada.

"¿¡Danny!?" grité aún más enojado "¿¡_Danny_!?"

"Dougie, lo puedo explicar, por favor, escúchame"

"¿¡_Tu_ estás con _mi_ hermana!?" no podía creerlo, mi propio mejor amigo estaba con mi hermana y ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decírmelo "¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así a mi? ¿Hace cuánto que me mientes? ¡Y ella sólo tiene 17 años, por Dios, eres un _pevertido_!"

"Pero, Dougie, yo la _amo_... ¡Y nuestra edad no importa, tú estarías con Ally si pudieses!"

"¿Eso significa que te has acostado con mi hermana?"

"¡No, no lo hice, lo juro!"

Lo tomé de la corbata y prácticamente lo arrastré fuera del autobús. Lo golpeé en la cara y estuve a punto de hacerlo de nuevo pero Ally me agarró de la muñeca y me empujó.

"Cálmate, Dougie" dijo.

No iba a dejarme ir y era bastante fuerte, no me atrevía a empujarla o algo por el estilo, jamás le haría algo así. Harry y Tom corrieron hacia nosotros y Jazzie hacia Danny. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo ayudó a levantarse; su nariz estaba sangrando.

"¿¡Estás loco!?" me gritó.

"¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?" Tom preguntó.

"¡Él se acuesta con mi hermana!" grité furioso y apunté a Danny.

"¡Que no estoy acostándome con ella, Dougie! Es mi novia" dijo.

"Cálmate, Dougie" Harry dijo mientras se paraba en frente de Danny, aparentemente listo para defenderlo si yo trataba de hacer algo. Lo miré confundido, ninguno de ellos parecía sorprendido por esta noticia.

"¿Ustedes _sabían_?" dije mientras comenzaba a calmarme.

Ally me liberó y yo di unos pasos hacia atrás. Nadie me respondio, Tom incluso miró hacia el suelo.

"Sabían, ¿no es cierto?" dije mirando a Tom y luego Harry.

"Lo lamento. Jazzie me hizo prometer que no te lo diría" Harry se apresuró a decir.

"Tú" dije, mirando a Tom "_Tú_ dijiste que no deberíamos tener secretos entre nosotros... ¡Pero sabías y no me dijiste nada!"

"Traté de decirte pero-" Danny dijo.

"¡No me hablas!" dije. Miré a Ally, mi dulce Ally "¿Tú tambien sabias?"

Ella suspiró "Sí, lo sabía. Aunque no me lo dijeron, simplemente _sabía_"

"¿Quién es el mentiroso después de todo?" dije molesto.

"Dougie, no podía decírtelo, Danny o Jazzie eran los que debían hacerlo, no nos culpes a nosotros"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" simplemente pregunté, mirando ahora a Danny.

"Desde el cumpleaños de Vicky"

Recordé haber visto a Danny en casa de Danny a la mañana siguiente, ella tenía su remera puesta... Había estado tan ciego, qué estúpido, lo habían estado haciendo justo en frente de mi pero jamás lo vi.

"Dos meses... Han pasado dos meses y ninguno de ustedes me dijo _nada_" me di la vuelta y comenzé a alejarme.

"Espera, Dougie, ¿a dónde vas?" escuché a Ally preguntar.

"¡A casa!"


	43. Listo para una pelea

**Punto de vista de Dougie**

Compré un boleto para Londres y me subí a un avión lo más rápido que pude. Toda mi ropa aún estaba en el autobús, me había marchado sin nada, ni siquiera un saco, lo único que tenía era mi tarjeta de crédito. Una hora más tarde, estaba en Londres. Era tarde y me sentía perdido, pero aún había alguien para mi; Frankie. Iba a ser la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me viera volver a casa dos días antes de lo planeado. Tomé un taxi y casi me quedé dormido, estaba casnado y estar furioso me agota incluso más. No podía creer que todos mis mejores amigos, las personas que más quería, me habían mentido por más de dos meses, no podía creer que Danny me había ocultado algo así por tanto tiempo. Pero lo que más me hería era saber que Ally me había mentido, incluso defendió a Danny.

Pagué el taxi y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Había una pequeña llave extra debajo del tapete que dice 'bienvenido' -había sido idea de Frankie-, así que abrí la puerta con ella y me senté por un segundo en el sofa. Respiré profundamente e intenté relajarme antes de despertar a Frankie; eran la una de la mañana. Estaba seguro de que ella estaría durmiendo... '_O tal vez no_' pensé al oír ruidos en el piso de arriba. Me sentí un poco más feliz ahora, ella seguramente trataría de hacerme sentir mejor.

Subí las escaleras y comenzé a sentirme intranquilo, aquellos eran sonidos que yo reconocía. Mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras me acercaba a la puerta de mi habitación y lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos. Golpeé la puerta para dejarles saber que no estaban solos; no podía entrar, no me atrevía a ver a Frankie con otro hombre porque si una estúpida foto de un beso me había lastimado una vez, ver a _mi_ novia teniendo sexo con otro tipo me quebraría _completamente_.

El silencio llenó cada rincón de la casa hasta que ella hablo "¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Soy _yo_" hice lo mejor para decir eso firmemente, las lágrimas comenzaban a tener efecto en mi voz, haciendo que tiemble.

Oí muchos sonidos diferences; susurros, pasos, las sábanas de mi cama moviéndose... Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla pero rápidamente la sequé con el dorso de mi mano.

La puerta se abrió y Frankie apareció con unos shorts extraños, su cabello todo revoltoso y una camisa que no le pertenecía, era obvio que era del otro tipo, no era _mía_, así que obviamente era de _él_. Me volteé, ni siquiera podía verla así.

"Dougie, lo lamento, por favor, déjame que lo explique, por favor, te amo-"

"¡No!" dije furiosamente, interrumpiéndola "¡No te _atrevas_ a decir la palabra amor! ¡No hay excusa para ésto y tú bien lo sabes!"

"Pero-"

"¡Cállate! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte!" respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando lo mejor posible de retener las lágrimas "Me voy... Cuando vuelva, no quiero verte aquí. Juro llamar a la policía si te veo a ti o a él aquí... Y quita tus molestas cajas de _mi_ sala también. Ya no eres bienvenida en _mi_ casa"

"Dougie, por favor..."

Corrí por las escaleras y me alejé de la casa... Iba a tener que quemar esas sábanas, aunque eran mis favoritas. No podía evitar preguntarme qué había hecho mal; todavía pensaba que había sido un buen novio, aún sí besé a Ally, aún así no me merecía ésto. Lloré un poco, pero rabia llenó mi cerebro aún más que la tristeza; estaba furioso porque me había engañado tan fácilmente, aún estaba enojado con Danny y estaba completamente frustado porque sentía que ya no podía confiar en nadie... No podía creer que, después de todo, todos me trataban como idiota.

Comenzó a llover y decidí que era momento de tomar otro taxi. Le dije a dónde quería ir -que era la casa de mi madre, el único lugar seguro para mi en el mundo en aquel momento- y él me sonrió, el conductor parecía estar de buen humor.

"Te ves un poco molesto" me dijo.

"Acabo de encontrar a mi novia durmiendo con otro tipo y mi hermana ha estado saliendo con mi mejor amigo secretamente" simplemente dije. Ojalá este tipo le diga a todos así todos en Gran Betraña conocieran a Frankie como la chica mentirosa y manipuladora que realmente es.

"Oh, lamento eso... Bueno, hay más peces en el océano" dijo.

"Sí, pero realmente me gustaba _ese_ pez" suspiré.

"Creo que sé cómo te sientes, hijo; yo estuve casado por 6 años... Creo que ella me engañó con 6 hombres. Siempre lo supe pero seguía esperando que cambiese tarde o temprano"

"¡_Exacto_! ¡Pensé que ella realmente había cambiado! Me siento como un tonto"

"Y no te preocupes por tu hermana... Si sale con tu mejor amigo, al menos sabes que ella está con alguien que a ti te agrada y en quien puedes confiar, eso es bueno. Sabes que no la engañaría o cosas así..."

Lo pensé por un momento; de verdad tiene razón. Sabía que Danny podría protegerla, él podría darle todo lo que mi hermana necesitase porque tenía el dinero para hacerlo, sabía que no se atrevería en engañarla por el bien de nuestra amistad y también sabía que él era un buen chico; era un candidato perfecto para mi hermana.

"Sí... Sí, creo que tienes razón"

"No te preocupes por tu novia, encontrarás la indicada tarde o temprano, Dougie"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Mi sobrina adora tu banda" dijo sonriendo.

"Oh, qué bien..." dije y sonreí también; siempre era bueno oír de nuestras fans.

"Y, bueno, no nos hemos conocido, pero... Soy Paul"

Me le quedé mirado por unos minutos; él era Paul, el nuevo novio de mamá, el que yo odiaba, el que temía... El cual ahora realmente me agradaba. Parecía un tipo agradable y normal, muy honesto, me entendía.

"Hola, Paul" le sonreí de nuevo "Encantado de conocerte"

En ese momento, pensé en Ally; ella me había dicho que debería conocerlo y tenía razón, había sido bueno conocer a Paul. Ella _siempre _tenía la razón y siempre ha estado allí para mi... Y yo siempre la decepcioné. '_Ya no_" pensé.

"Oye, Paul, ¿puedes llevare al aeropuerto?" dije y me reí de mi mismo. Una idea crecía en mi mente y necesitaba de mis amigos para eso.

"Seguro, hijo"

* * *

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros, todos sitiéndonos culpables, aunque yo aún consideraba que no era _nuestra_ culpa, era la responsabilidad de Danny y Jazzie de decirle sobre ellos.

"¿Aún duele?" Jazzie le preguntó a Danny, cuya nariz ya se veía mejor, luego de alrededor de tres horas. Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y ninguno de nosotros estaba durmiendo en el autobús de McFLY. Tom estaba hablando con Giovanna a través de Twitter y el resto estábamos comiendo y hablando un poco.

"Sí, realmente sí, me golpeó bastante fuerte" Danny dijo.

"Cállate, te lo mereces" dije "No deberías haberle mentido, Dougie debe sentirse fatal"

"Lo sé, pero de todas formas podría haber sido un poco más gentil. Es decir, casi me arruinó la corbata"

Alcé a ceja y lo golpeé con su cerveza. Estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando alguien golpeó la puerta y Harry la abrió.

"Dougie" dije sorprendio "Mira, realmente lo sentimos y-"

"Encontré a Frankie en la cama con otro tipo" dijo él antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo más y todos nos volteamos sorprendidos. Se sentó en una silla y Harry cerró la puerta de autobús.

Sabía que éstas eran noticias grandiosas para _mi_ pero me sentía muy mal por él. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme el momento en el cual él los encontró juntos y no puedo creer lo estúpida que Frankie estaba siendo, jamás engañaría a Dougie, él era _perfecto_. Quería abrazarlo y recomfortarlo, pero él recién había terminado con ella -bueno, si él la encontró con otro, significa que ya no están juntos, ¿verdad?- y tampoco pensaba que era el mejor momento para abusar de mi poder sobre él, él necesitaba tiempo ahora, yo lo entendía.

"Wow, Dougie... Cuánto lo siento" Harry dijo.

Danny se levantó lentamente, luciendo un tanto asustado "Lo siento, Doug... Por todo. Pero realmente quiero a Jazzie"

Dougie suspiró y asintió "Lo sé... Sólo prométeme que _jamás_ hablarás de tu vida sexual con ella"

"Pero no hemos-"

"Bueno, supongo que algún día sí, y cuando _ese_ día llegue, no quiero saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

Jazzie corrió a abrazarlo y besó su mejilla.

"Oh, Dougie, lo siento tanto por Frankie. ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó.

"Llegué a casa y yo... Los oí" Ay, pobre Dougie... Tal vez pueda matar a Frankie...

"Amigo, eso es horrible" Tom dijo.

"Pero tengo una idea... Sé que la venganza_ nunca_ es la respuesta, pero aún quiero hacerlo. ¿Me ayudarán?"

"Claro que sí" Harrry dijo "¿Cuál es el plan?"

* * *

Todos dormían ahora, eran las seis de la mañana... Pero yo aún temía dormir, no sabía si esta noche tendría pesadillas o no, esperaba poder soñar son el futuro, un futuro en el que tal vez estaría con Dougie... No dejaría que se me escapara esta vez, nadie me lo robaría, pelearía por su amor sin importar cuánto tuviera que esperar.

Escuché ruidos extraños y volteé la cabeza en dirección a las camas que el autobús tenía. Dougie tenía las manos sobre su rosto y suspiró profundamente. Me levanté y caminé hacia él. Me senté en el borde de la cama y acaricié su cabello.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" sonreí para no despertar a nadie más.

Removió sus manos y vi que sus ojos estaban rojos, estaba llorando, lucía realmente infeliz. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de mi pero tambíen sabía que él la quería más a ella de lo que me quería a mi, por eso él la eligió, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

"Me siento como un _idiota _por llorar por_ ella_" dijo.

"Ella es la idiota, Dougie. Lloras porque la amas, eso no es malo"

"Me siento mal porque perdí tanto tiempo, te herí por ella cuando tendría que haber escuchado a Danny..."

"Todos cometemos errores, está bien, estarás mejor luego... Yo también lo estaré, no te preocupes por mi"

"¿Podrías dormir conmigo sta noche?" me miró con sus dulces ojos y asentí, ¿cómo podría negarla algo a un corazón tan roto? Me acosté a su lado y puse mis brazos a su alrededor, él era como un niño pequeño en mis brazos, perdido y triste... Quería ser su chica, pero sería cualquier cosa que él necesitase que yo fuera.

Levantó la mirada y lo único que yo quería era besarlo.

"Me gustaría besarte" dijo "pero no puedo... Necesito un poco de tiempo..."

"Puedo hacer eso" dije y él recostó su cabeza en mi hombro "Estaré aquí mismo, esperando..."


	44. El hogar está donde está el corazón

**Tuve una pequeña confunsión y me salteé un capítulo, acá lo arreglo.**

**

* * *

**

**Punto de vista de Dougie**

No sabía si mi plan funcionaría; hasta ahora, era yo el que más estaba sufriendo. Era tan difícil pretender que todo estaba bien, besarla y recordar que no hace mucho tiempo atrás otro tipo había besado los mismos labios. Frankie sonrió y me abrazó.

"Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas dado otra oportunidad, no te defraudaré esta vez" dijo.

"Claro, amor..." dije "Ya vuelvo..."

Me acerqué a Danny y Harry, quienes estabas chequeando nuestros instrumentos. Casi todo estaba listo; estábamos en el set de Top Of The Pop, uno de los programas más vistos de la BBC, y estábamos litos para tocar en frente de muchas personas y miles más que estarían mirándonos en la televisón.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Harry me preguntó.

"No puedo resistir mucho más, la verdad... ¿No crees que tan solo debería decirle que se vaya?" ahora mi plan se veía realmente cruel, lo había planeado al estar extremadamente enojado, y ahora no sabía si podía humillarla y herirla tanto.

"Doug, tienes que hacer ésto, todos necesitan saber que es una zorra" Danny dijo.

"Sabes que lo merece" Harry dijo calmadamente, mucho más cordial que Danny.

"Sí, lo sé, pero_ tanta _gente va a estar mirándonos... Me siento cruel"

"Ah, sí, olvidé que ella es un ángel" Danny alzó una ceja "Dougie, miles de personas vieron la foto de ella y ese otro tipo, estarán a mano luego de ésto"

"Por primera vez en mi vida voy a decir que Danny tiene razón" dijo Harry.

Tom apareció de la nada y puso su mano en mi hombro.

"¿Listo?" dijo.

"Nací listo" Danny dijo.

"No te hablaba a ti, idiota" dijo él sonriendo y se volteó hacia mi "¿Listo, Dougie?"

"No"

"De acuerdo, entonces vamos"

Tomaron sus guitarras y Harry se sentó detrás de la batería. El público gritó emocionado. Tomé mi bajo y me volteé a hablar con Frankie.

"Ven conmigo al escenario, quiero que estés allí conmigo cuando toque" dije sonriendo.

"¡Aw, Dougie, eso es tan dulce! ¿Me dedicarás la canción a mi?" dijo.

"Sí, por supuesto, Frankie. Cada línea habla sobre ti"

Me dio un rápido beso "Gracias, Doug. ¿Pero qué canción van a tocar?"

"Quiero que sea una sorpresa... Ahora ven conmigo al escenario" tomé su mano y nos dirijimos juntos al escenario. El público gritó incluso más cuando nos vieron.

Me paré frente el micrófono y hablé; "¡Hola a todos! Antes de empezar a tocar, me gustaría decir que dedico la canción que vamos a tocar a esta chica que creo que todos ustedes conocen; Frankie. Cada palabra se refiere a ella"

Ella sonrió y saludó al público con la mano, luego se paró en el medio del escenario, entre Danny y yo.

Miré a Tom y él asintió con la cabeza... Y luego comenzamos... Iban a dejarme cantar casi toda la canción esta noche, era _mi _turno de ser el mal novio, era m turno para ser malo. La miré y canté; "Better run for cover, you're a hurricane full of lies and they way you're heading no one's getting out alive..."

Continué cantando y sentí la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Ella reconoció la canción y su rostro mostró confusión. Yo cantaba 'Lies' y cada palabra estaba dedicada para ella, tal y como le había dicho. Sonrié al cantar 'the devil has his eyes on you girl' y ella salió del escenario corriendo. Danny comenzó a cantar, yo ya había cumplido con mi parte en el juego, ahora todo se trataba de diversión, ahora yo era completamente libre, había tenido mi venganza y mi corazón estaba libre de enojo porque ya había dicho lo que necesitaba decir con esta canción en menos de dos minutos.

Tan pronto terminó el show, conduje a casa pero al entrar sentí que el lugar ya no era _mi_ casa, había sido intoxicado y me sentí incómodo allí. Además, ya no podía dormir en esa cama, ni siquiera podía ir a mi habitación. Me fui de nuevo y volví al auto.

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Como hace una ahora atrás, Susan me llamó desde la cocina y corrí por las escaleras pensando que se había cortado un dedo con el cuchillo o algo por el estilo, pero no, no era nada como eso; estaba arrodillada frente a la televisión y reconocí la voz de Dougie viviendo de ella.

"¡Douge está cantando Lies para su novia en vivo!" gritó sonriendo "¡Es obvio que ya no están juntos!"

Aún no podía creer que Dougie hubiera hecho algo así; bueno, ella definitivamente se lo merecía pero aún así, jamás me hubiera imaginado que él podría ser tan cruel, la había humillado en frente de la mitad de Inglaterra o aún más... Bueno, ella le había hecho lo mismo a él hace tiempo atrás, Tom me había contado sobre eso, sobre las fotos... Supongo que Dougie quería venganza.

Pero realmente fue una sorpresa cuando él tocó mi puerta a casa medianoche. Tenía puesta la misma ropa con la que lo había visto en el show y se veia cansado.

"Hola" dije "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno, yo... La verdad que no puedo ir a casa"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No lo sé, es como si aún los sintiera allí"

"Oh, a _ellos_.."

"Sí, _ellos_..."

"¿Quieres pasar?"

Sonrió "Sería genial, la verdad que tengo bastante frío"

Cerré la puerta detrás de él y nos miramos el uno al otro. Susan rompió el hielo al entrar en la habitación preguntando quién había venido.

"Ah, hola, Dougie" dijo sonriendo "Vimos el show esta noche... Cantas muy bien"

"Gracias, señora Heller"

"Dime Susan"

"Susan, por favor, ¿nos darías un momento a solas?"

"Claro, Ally" me guiñó el ojo y deseé profundamente en mi corazón que Dougie no la haya visto "Dougie, ¿necesitas un lugar donde quedarte?"

"No, no te preocupes, puedo ir a casa de Danny..."

"También eres bienvenido _aquí_. A Susan realmente le encantará tenerte aquí"

"Bueno, la verdad es que..." se acercó un poco a mi "Me encantaría quedarme... Aquí _contigo_"

Sonreí y me sonrojé un poco "Le preguntaré a Susan"

Subí las escaleras y fui al cuarto de mis padres; no estaban durmiendo, Jackson estaba leyendo y Susan tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro, ella también leía... En verdad eran una pereja tan linda, no habían perdido la pasión y yo esperaba que jamás lo hicieran, me gustaban así.

Susan casi saltó de la cama y corrió hacia mi sonriendo.

"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Aún está abajo?" preguntó realmente rápido.

"Sí, está abajo... Necesita un lugar donde quedarse, ¿puedes quedarse con nosotros por esta noche?"

Susan saltó a la cama de nuevo y miró a su esposo con cara tierna.

"Jackson, mi amor, ¿puede quedarse, por favor?"

Él rió "Claro que se puede quedar... Ese es el que es tu novio, ¿verdad?"

"_No_ es mi novio, papá" me sonrojé y ellos me miraron sorprendidos; jamás los había llamado 'papá' o 'mamá', simplemente salió de mi boca.

"Hey, a _mi_ jamás me has dicho mamá, no es justo" Susan dijo ofendida.

"Yo sólo- Lo siento, ni siquiera lo pensé"

"Está bien, Ally" dijo Jackson "Me puedes decir así si quieres, recuerda que_ eres_ parte de la familia ahora"

"Gracias" sonreí y miré hacia abajo avergonzada; jamás he tenido suerte en cuanto a mi familia, por lo cual jamás sentí que encajaba en esta, pero de a poco aprendía a quererlos más y más, y tal vez mi suerte está cambiando después de todo, tal vez ahora podría ser parte de una familia real "Iré a abajo"

Dougie estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Se paró en cuando me vio y sonrió.

"Entonces... ¿Me puedo quedar?" preguntó.

"Sí, pero tendrás que dormir en mi cama" dije y su cara inmediatamente se puso roja. Me reí de él "Sólo bromeaba, hay un cuarto de invitados arriba, ven"

Dougie se sentó en la cama y yo mantuve mi distancia, sólo lo miraba desde la puerta. Sabía que las cosas entre Frankie y él finalmente habían terminado pero aún sentía que era muy pronto para él, él no querría empezar otra relación ahora mismo, pero al menos sabía que él me quería para una futura relación y eso bastaba por ahora.

"Bueno, iré a mi cuarto... Sabes dónde está, sólo llamame si necesitas algo" dije.

Estuve acostada en mi cama por más o menos dos horas, ya eran casi las 2 de la mañana, pero no podía dormirme sabiendo que Dougie estaba en la habitación al final del pasillo. Me paré y caminé hacia el cuarto de Eli. Ella dormía pacíficamente, respirando suavemente. Ella era muy especial para mi, mi primera y única hermana; ella no podía juzgarme, no podía ser curiosa sobre mi pasado, ni siquiera podía preguntarme cosas porque ni sabía hablar todavía.

Escuché un ruido extraño y me volteé rápidamente; Dougie me miraba desde la puerta, sólo tenía sus boxers puesto y se sonrojó al ver que lo vi.

"Hola de nuevo" dijo sonriendo.


	45. Más fácil juntos

**Punto de vista de Dougie**

La luz de la luna cubría su cuerpo, haciendo que pareciera un fantasma, su piel era muy pálida pero aún así se veía tan hermosa; sentí que estaba soñando pero estaba tan feliz de saber que _no_ lo estaba. No podía entender cómo había elegido a Frankie sobre Ally; no sólo Ally era más hermosa, pero su alma era más interesante, más pura. De a poco abrí la puerta un pco más para verla mejor, pero hizo un ruido extraño y fuerte y Ally se volteó. Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos segundos antes de que mi cerebro me dijera que diga algo.

"Hola de nuevo" dije y sonreí.

Me hizo una señal para que me quedase callado y lentamene se acercó a mi. Rápidamente miré sus sorprendentes piernas una vez más y luego desvié la mirada, no querría que me viera mirándolaasí, pero no podía evitarlo. Es como si tú tuvieras a Danny Jones en sus pijamas frente a ti; _no_ estarías mirando su rostro, ¿verdad?

Tomó mi mano y me condujo de nuevo al pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Estábamos bastante cerca y estuve agradecido de que el pasillo estaba realmente oscuro porque estaba seguro que me estaba sonrojando; aún estaba herido y triste por lo que pasó con Frankie, no puedes esperar que sólo la quite de mi mente en un par de días, toma tiempo... Yo de verdad tenía sentimientos profundos por Ally pero no quería estar con ella mientras que Frankie diese vueltas en mi cabeza.

"¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?" me preguntó.

"No podía dormir" respondí "¿Y tú?"

"¿Y yo qué?"

"¿Qué haces despierta?"

"Esta es _mi _casa, puedo estar despierta cuando quiera"

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, tan sólo nos miramos en la oscuridad y me di cuenta que ella aún sujetaba mi mano.

"Tu mano está fría" dije y ella rápidamente dejó caer la mía"

"Oh, lo siento"

"No, está bien" tomé de nuevo su mano con ambas de mis manos para calentarla.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo.

"Seguro..."

"Dougie, ¿sientes que...? Tal vez..." miró hacia abajo y ahora estaba molesto por la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor, quería ver su rostro, ver si estaba sorojándoso y sonriendo, si estaba triste o feliz.

"¿Sí...?"

"Bueno, me preguntaba si tal vez tú y yo podríamos salir alguna vez... Ahora que tú y Frankie... Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Sí, pero-"

"Entenderé que primero vas a necesitar tiempo" dijo rápidamente.

"Gracias"

El silencio llenó el pasillo de nuevo y ahora me di cuenta de lo frío que estaba aquí.

"¿Quieres ir a la cama ahora?" dijo "Está frío"

"Sí, tienes razón... Bueno, nos vemos mañana entones"

Asentí y solté su mano. La miré mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto, yo esperaba dentro de mi corazón que se diera vuelta y se quedase conmigo un poco más de tiempo... Pero cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ella y yo volví a mi cama. Me recosté sobre las mantas, el frío no me molestaba y sabía que aún no estaba listo para dormir.

Sabía que Ally me esperaría, o al manos esperaba que lo hiciera desesperadamente... Quería besarla y hacerla feliz, pero yo no sería feliz si pensara en Frankie mientras la besara a ella, tampoco sería justo para ella... Quería ser de ella completamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez sería más fácil quitarme a Frankie de la mente, ahora que había tenido mi venganza y tenía a Ally en mi vida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y levanté la vista. Ally tímidamente entró y cerró la puerta lentamente.

"Tampoco puedo dormir" dijo.

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí un rato?"

Asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la cama despacio. Se sentó en el borde y miró alrededor.

"No muerdo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo sé" se sonrojó "Es sólo que... Ésto es raro para mi"

"¿Raro _cómo_?"

"Tú estás casi desnudo y yo sólo tengo mi pijama y estamos solos en un dormitorio, Dougie"

"Ah..."

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que era un poco incómodo; ella se veía realmente hermosa y estábamos solos aquí. '_¡No, Dougie, recuerda que sólo tiene 17! ¡No pienses en eso!_' pensé avergonzado de mi mismo. Luego me puse a pensar que sería la primera vez que... Bueno... Yo haría ya saben _qué_ con Ally.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó, estaba riendo un poco y me pregunté cómo debía verse mi rostro.

"Nada... Sólo recordé algo que Danny me dijo"

"Mientes, dudaste" dije con una expresión muy sexy, alzando una ceja... Ally era como un detector de mentiras con vida "Pero no te preocupes, no tienes que decirme si no quieres, Poynter"

Se recostó a mi lado y suspiró.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dije.

"Claro"

"¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?" su rostro cambió, sabía a qué me refería, sabía perfectamente que hablaba de su cicatriz. Podía notar que no le gustaba hablar de ésto y era consciente de que no le contó a nadie sobre su pasado, excepto _a mi_, por lo que sabía que no debía presionarla para que me dijera, éste era un tema complicado pero me moría por saber quién había sido ella, quién ellos la habían forzado a ser.

"Eres muy curioso, ¿no es cierto?" dijo y me miró a los ojos. Ambos emperamos, ella probablemente esperaba que yo cambiese el tema de nuestro conversación, pero no lo haría; si íbamos a estar juntos, necesitaba conocerla completamente "Un puñal... Lo hicieron con un puñal"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi padre no quería hacer negocios con ellos"

"¿Sólo por _eso_?" hubiera pensado que me estaba mintiendo si no la conociera tan bien, pero sí la conocía y su rostro era serio y un poco triste.

"Mi padre era un hombre _muy_ importante, hacer negocios con él probablemente te haría millonario... Así que mucha gente quería hacer negocios con él, sin importar lo que costase"

"¿Cuál era el trabajo de tu padre, Ally?"

Desvió la mirada "Creo que he respondido suficientes preguntas por hoy, Dougie..."

"Tendrás que decírmelo algún día"

"Pero no esta noche... No quiero recordar"

"Pero-"

"Tal vez tendría que sólo irme" se levantó felozmente y tomó la manija de la puerta. Salté de la cama y la rodeé con mis brazos.

"No, no, por favor, no te vayas" no podía comprender mis palabras, sonaba débil y no quería que ella me viera así, pero no dejaría que saliera por esa puerta, al menos no todavía "Por favor..."

Ally suspiró pero dejó libre la manija.

"No quiero irme" dijo.

La dejé ir y me senté de nuevo en mi cama, esperando que se diera vuelta y se sentara a mi lado; y lo hizo.

"Yo también necesito tiempo, Dougie" dijo y me miró; no se veía enojada ahora, parecía asustada de algo "No puedes sólo preguntarme todas las preguntas que quieras... Yo huyo de todo esto y tú me fuerzas a recordarlo. Al menos se paciente"

Asentí "De acuerdo, seré paciente, lo prometo"

Luego hizo algo que no esperaba; se recostó a mi lado y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor. Sólo me la quedé mirando por un momento, pero después moví mis dedos por su espalda una y otra vez, sintiendo su cicatriz al final de ella siempre, pero aún disfrutando haciéndolo.

"¿Prometes no temerme cuando sepas todo sobre mi?" preguntó de pronto, su voz temblando al final de la pregunta. La miré y vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ally, ¿por qué lloras?"

"Porque temo perderte. Te perdí una vez; no quiero perderte _dos_ veces"

"No, prometo no temerte. Puede que no sepa _todo_ sobre ti, pero aún así te conozco" la abracé fuerte y besé su frente "No seas tonta, ¿cómo podría termele a la chica más sexy de Gran Bretaña?"

"¡Hablo en serio!"

"Yo también"

Ella rió y sentí algo mojado en mi cuello; una lágrima seguramente.

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?" preguntó.

"¿Te refieres a que quieres dormir conmigo?"

"Sí... Tú me ayudas de alguna manera... Espero que me mantengas a salvo a mis pesadillas"

Sonreí y sentí un raro estusiasmo creciendo dentro de mi "Claro que te puedes quedar, me encantaría... Pero... Tu padre no va a matarme o algo así, ¿verdad?"

Ella sonrió de nuevo, estaba muy agradecido de ser el que siempre podía hacerla sonreír... Me sentía orgulloso de ser la persona en quien ella confiaba, la persona que ella eligió para que la proteja... Y más que nada, me sentía extremadamente feliz de ser quien ella **amaba**.

"No, no lo hará, Dougie..."

Cerró los ojos e hice lo mejor para poner un manta sobre nosotros. Apagué la luz de la pequeña lámpara que estaba a mi lado. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y tuve que controlar mi mente de pensamientos _extraños_. No podía recordar la última vez que Frankie me había hecho sentir así, en lo profundo de mi corazón más o menos siempre pensé secretamente que nuestro amor no dudaría para siempre pero siempre escondí mis sentimientos. Realmente me gustaba la forma en la que me sentía ahora y me hacía feliz saber que pronto las cosas podrían ponerse incluso mejor, pronto estaría libre del hechizo de Frankie y podría enamorarme más y más de Ally; tal vez ella podría ser _la_ chica para mi.

"Buenas noches, Dougie" dije suavemente, sus labios moviéndose contra mi cuello causando una rara reacción en mi. Traté de calmarme antes de responder.

"Buenas noches, Ally... Te mantendré a salvo"


	46. Dame tu mejor golpe

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Me desperté temprano y sonreí al ver a Dougie durmiendo a mi lado; de verdad se veía como un ángel. Me fijé qué hora era y me sentí molesta; llegaría tarde al colegio si no me apuraba. Me paré lentamente y luego corrí a mi cuarto. Me vestí con rapidez y bajé las escaleras corriendo.

"Sarah, ¿has visto mi skate?" dije.

Estaba sentada en una silla mientras intentaba alimentar a Eli. Me sonrió.

"Sí, está en el jardín, cariño..." dijo y corrí hacia afuera. Tomé mi skate y corrí hacia adentro de nuevo. Cuando estaba a punto de irme, Susan me llamó de nuevo desde la cocina.

"¿Qué, mamá? Es decir, Susan"

"¡Aw, no, cariño, dime mamá, me encanta!" dije sonriéndo de oreja a oreja "Sólo quería preguntarte por cuánto tiempo se quedará Dougie"

"Bueno, no lo sé... Dijo que no puede volver a su casa, supongo que se mudará a otra parte"

"Dile que puede quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras; Dougie Poynter está viviendo en mi casa, por Dios, tengo tanta suerte" comenzó a saltar por toda la cocina y Eli se rió al verla, lo cual me hizo reír a mi; fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo era _feliz_.

"Llego tarde para el colegio, adiós" dije y me fui.

Más o menos unos quince minutos más tarde llegué al colegio y casi tuve que correr a mi salón. Jazzie rió cuando entré corriendo a mi salón antes de que el profesor pudiera llegar; usualmente ellos cierran las puertas antes de que un estudiante que llegue tarde pudiera entrar.

"¿Qué te tardó tanto?" preguntó.

"Olvidé mi despertador en mi cuarto"

Me miró confundda "¿Y _no _dormiste en tu cuarto?"

Me tomaría un tiempo explicar lo que pasó anoche, así que decidí que sería más fácil decirlo de forma corta y disfrutar de su reacción.

"A decir verdad, dormí con tu hermano" dije en tono casual.

Su rostro se petrificó y estuv a punto de reírme cuando Julie, Kate y Sophie, quienes se sentaban delante de nosotras, se voltearon inmediatamente con rostros llenos de horror.

"¿Que _tú qué_?" Kate dijo.

"Bueno, en verdad estaba teniendo una conversación _privada_ con Jazzie, ¿saben?" dije molesta. Desde el accidente del armario, he sido ruda con ellas, tratando de asustarlas, tratando de asegurarme que nada como ese día volvería a pasarme.

"¡No me interesa, hablamos de Dougie Poynter, por Dios! ¡_Seguro_ que mientes!" dijo. Sophie respiraba entrecortadamente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Cálmate, cielos, ni siquiera lo _conoces_" Jazzie dijo.

"¡No me importa!" Julie dijo "¡Ya no está con Frankie, ésta era _mi_ oportunidad de estar con él!"

"Él ya es de Ally, lamento decepcionarte... Bueno, en realidad _no_" Jazzie estaba disfrutando ésto pero yo tenía la sensación de que estaba hablando demasiado. El profesor entró al salón y las tres molestas chicas se voletaron de nuevo. Jazzie no pudo evitar reír un poco más y luego puso un pedazo de papel en mi mesa.

'_¿Te __acostaste__ con él?_' decía. Me sonrojé.

'_No, sólo bromeaba. Él necesitaba un lugar para quedarse así que se quedó en mi casa_'

Se veía decepcionada y la di una mirada asesina "Pervertida" susurré.

"Sólo quiero estar segura de que serás mi futura hermana" dijo y luego se dio vuelta a mirar al profesor.

Me sonrojé y miré hacia abajo, a mis libros; a decir verdad jamás he pensado en el casamiento, aún tenía sólo 17 después de todo y jamás he tenido un novio... Dougie y yo ni siquiera estábamos juntos aún pero de alguna manera Jazzie ya estaba pensando en nuestro casamiento. '_Bueno, ella sería mi dama de honor sin duda... Jamás he usado un vestido, me pregunto cómo me vería... Dougie debe lucir genial en traje_'

Toda la clase se paró y yo me volteé confundida a ver a Jazzie de pie también.

"¿A dónde vamos?" dije.

"Alguien ha estado fantaseando, ¿eh?" dijo y sonrió.

La seguí por los pasillos del colegio, el profesor caminaba delante de todos nosotros y me sentí perdida.

"En serio, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Relájate, sólo vamos a pintar"

"Dije en serio"

"¡_Estoy_ siendo seria!"

"¿Por qué vamos a _pintar_?"

"No lo sé, dijo algo sobre un test psicológico; nos dejan pintar lo que querramos y luego un psicólogo lo ve"

De inmediato me sentí incómoda; el mejor psicólogo en Gran Bretaña necesitaría tratamiento luego de escuchar la historia de _mi_ vida. Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo dibujar, la música era mi habilidad, era una terrible artista.

Caminé detrás de Jazzie todo el tiempo, mis piernas moviéndose mientras la seguían pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar, no podía evitar pensar en Dougie, estaba perdida en la profundidad de mis pensamientos, preguntándome cómo sería ser amada por Dougie.

Entramos a una habitación grande que tenía muchos caballetes con papeles blancos sobre ellos y pequeñas mesas al lado de cada uno. Hice un esfuerzo por prestar atencíon a lo que sea que el profesor estaba diciendo; debíamos pintar nuestas vidas en un sólo dibujo. Yo podría simplemente pintar un agujero negro en el papel blanco, pero no quería hacerlo ya que el psicólogo _obviamente_ pensaría que hay algo muy malo sobre mi y lo último que quería era tener que hablar de ésto con gente del colegio.

Dejé mi caballete y me acercé al profesor, evadiando a Julie y Sophie en mi camino; ellas estaban repartiendo pequeñas latas de pintura y yo era consciente de que estaban particularmente enojadas conmigo hoy por lo que habían escuchado, y no quería darles la oportunidad de tirarme esa pintura sobre mi y hacerme ver como una idiota frente a toda la clase.

"Profesor, me preguntaba si podía saltearme esta... Tarea" dije mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor, asegurándome de que nadie escuchaa; si alguien se negaba a pintar sus vidas esa porque escondían algo, ¿no crees? Si escondes algo, no quieres ni que sepa la gente que escondes algo, y eso era exactamente lo que yo estaba haciendo; escondía mi oscuro pasado pero no quería la gente supiera que tenía un pasado así.

"¿Por qué, Ally?" me preguntó.

"Porque es _mi _vida, es privada"

"Nadie escuchará lo que el psicólogo piensa de tu pintura"

"¿Entonces cuál es el sentido en hacerla?"

"Al decir nadie me refiero a tus compañeros, si es eso lo que te preocupa"

"¿Quién la verá?"

"Sólo yo, el psicólogo y el director"

"Bueno, no quiero hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Le he dicho por qué no"

Parecía molesto por mi falta de cortesía.

"Mira, Ally, yo doy las órdenes aquí así que ve y haz la pintura como todos los demás"

Me volteé rápidamente para que no viera mi rostro extremadamente enojado y estaba a punto de empezar a insultarlo en mimente cuando tan pronto como me di vuelta, me choqué con alguien más y me caí hacia atrás. Julie gritó fuertemente y se miró a sí misma con horror; estaba cubierta de pintura. Todo el mundo comenzó a reír inmediatamente.

"¡Ay, por Dios, lo siento tanto!" dije honestamente mientras me levantaba y petrificaba frente a ella.

"¡Tú, maldita rara, no lo sientes!" dije mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos "¡Lo hiciste a propósito!"

"¡No, fue un accidente, lo juro!"

"¡Me las pagarás, Heller!" dijo furiosa antes de salir de la habitación.

Jazzoe corrió hacia mi mientras reía. Me sentía fatal, quería ir tras ella y ayudarla a quitarse toda esa pintura de encima -aunque tenía el presentimiento de que tendría que comprarse un uniforme nuevo-, pero sabía que de todas formas no me dejaría, tampoco iba a creerme.

"Eso fue genial, Ally" Jazz dijo.

"Cállate, Jazzie" dije "No es gracioso"

"¡Oh, sí que lo es!"

Suspiré y me dirijí a mi caballete de nuevo. Me paré frente a él y miré a mi alrededor; temía que alguien viera lo que sea que iba a dibujar, así que decidí que mejor pintaría sobre algo más; mi **nueva** vida, tal vez... O Dougie, mi primer amor. Miré alrededor de nuevo, pero está vez intenté ver si Julie había vuelto... No sólo que no había regresado, sino que sus dos mejores amigas, Sophie y Kate, me estaban mirando con rostros asesinos. Comencé a pensar que tendría que empezar a cuidarme la espalda en el colegio luego de ésto, Julie realmente había dicho lo que dijo con seriedad; trataría de que yo pagase por ésto. Me reí; me han apuntado con un arma _muchas_ veces antes en mi vida, las amenazas de una chica _descerebrada_ de 17 años no podrían asustarme. Dame tu mejor golpe, _Barbie_


	47. Escuchando

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Hice trampa en mi examen de psicología; sí pinté sobre mi vida, pero sólo la que me han dado desde que llegué a Londres; solitaria y confusa al principio, pero más interesante y feliz poco a poco. Supose que el psicólogo no se daría cuenta de que mentí, ¿cómo podría? Sólo vería esta vida, una vida normal, ¿cierto? Bueno, excepoto por el hecho de que dormí con Dougie Poynter... Más de una vez.

Escuchaba 'Bad Things' de Jacke Everett en mi Ipod mientras iba en mi skate a casa. Sonreía, entusiasmada por llegar a casa y ver si Dougie seguía allí. Me sentía extrañamente feliz... Tal vez era porque ahora me sentía parte de una familia, una real, tal vez porque en un futuro cercano Dougie sería mi novio, tal vez porque ahora tenía muchos buenos amigos.

Me paré frente a la puerta por unos minutos y traté de poner a mi pelo en su lugar correcto; nunca me ha importado realmente cómo me veo pero quería verme bien frente a él. Abría la puerta y dejé mis libros sobre el sofá.

"¿Hay alguien en casa?" pregunté mientras tiraba mi abrigo sobre los libros.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada cuando nadie respondió: Dougie se había ido, no había nadie en casa-

Miré hacia el techo y cerré mis ojos por un momento para escuchar mejor; pasos. Dejé caer mi corbata sobre el suelo; cuando se trata de peleas, siempre es mejor evadir el uso de corbatas, alguien fácilmente podría usarla en tu contra, podrían ponerla alrededor de tu cuello y luego todo terminaría. Me quité los zapatos para que quien sea que estuviera arriba no me pudiera escuchar y silenciosamente caminé hacia las escaleras con mis puños frente a mi rostro.

Oí una puerta que se abría y escuché cuidadosamente a cualquier otro sonido que viniera de arriba. Alguien se acercaba al lugar donde yo estaba y decidí que era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto cuando ya podía escuchar su respiración. Me di vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y golpeé al muchacho en la nariz. Cayó al piso y me cubrí la boca con las manos.

"¡Oh, por Dios, Dougie, lo siento tanto, pensé que eras otra persona!" dije. Su nariz sangraba. Luego me sonrojé "¡Ay, Dios, estás desnudo!" cerré los ojos "¡Ponte la toalla, ponte la toalla!"

"¡Está bien, está bien, lo hice!" dijo. Abrí los ojos, él seguía en el piso con la nariz sangrando, pero al menos ahora tenía la toalla sobre... Su parte privada, ¿de acuerdo?

Me arrodillé a su lado y lo hice sentarse en el suelo.

"¿Por qué me golpeaste?" preguntó confundido.

"Cállate por un minuto, Dougie" dije. Examiné su nariz desde muchos ángulos diferentes y sonreí "No te preocupes, no es serio, no la he roto"

Él alzó la ceja mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro "¿Debería alegrarme de eso? Aún así duele mucho"

"Sí, claro que deberías alegrarte, podrías haber sangrado mucho más"

"Una vez más, ¿por qué me golpeaste? No puedes simplemente golpear a la gente, Ally"

"Lo sé, lo siento tanto" acaricié su cabello y reí "Aunque deberías haber visto tu casa"

"Ay, c´´alate" se paró y su toalla volvió a caer.

"¡Desnudo!" me di vuelta y corrí a mi habitación. Lo escuché reirse y luego otra puerta cerrarse.

Traté de no pensar en su maravilloso cuerpo, así que simplemente comenzé a tocar el piano en la sala de abajo. Aún no podía creer que Dougie estaba arriba, vistiéndose, ese quizás sería mi novio y me sentía un poco inquieta; la buena suerte no era lo mío, espearba que algo malo pasara.

Estaba tocando una canción de Burgmüller, la conozco con el nombre de 'Fantasmas' y es bastante divertida para tocar. Paré al oír a Dougie corriendo por la escaleras.

"¿Qué estás tocando?" me preguntó. Me di vuelta para mirarlo; se veía faboluso; tenía puesto una camisa blanca y jeans, su cabello tenía un estilo más o menos como Edward Cullen y sus brillantes ojos azules estaban fijos en mi. Me sentí perdida por un momento, hipnotizada, incluso pensé que staba soñando... Él olía tan bien.

"Burgmüller" dije luego de unos segundos.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Oh, vamos, ¿no lo conoces?"

"No... Como sea, debo irmo" metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su teléfono celular. Lo apuntó en mi dirección e hizo un sonido raro.

"¿Que acabas de hacer?"

"Me di cuenta de que no tengo una foto de ti así que saqué una" sonrió "Y ahora la estoy mandando a Twitter. En cinco minutos, la mitad de Inglaterra conocerá tu rostro"

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunté un poco decepcionada, esperaba que podamos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos esta tarde, pero obviamente yo pedía demasiado.

"Tengo que ir al estudio pero volveré para la cena. Bueno, es decir, ¿puedo volver a cenar? Aún no sé dónde voy a vivir, mi madre está buscando una casa para mi"

"Sí, claro que puedes quedarte aquí" sonreí.

"De acuerdo, entonces volveré más tarde" sonrió y se volteó.

"¡Espera!" me paré y corrí hacia él "¿Me abrazarías antes de irte?"

Rió "Sí, claro. ¿Pero por qué?"

"Porque quiero recordar tu aroma" sonreí.

Dougie puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me acarició la mejilla. Sonreí una vez más, sintiéndome más a salvo que nunca, jamás había sonreído tanto en mi vida entera.

Susan llegó a casa sólo unas horas después de que Dougie partiera. Ellá cargaba a Eli y dos bolsas grandes.

"Déjame adivinar" dije desde el piano "Fuiste de compras"

"¡Es que vi unas prendas geniales, muy lindas, y todas eran de tu talla!" dijo emocionada, de nuevo comportándoso como una dolescente y Eli rió. Me dió las dos bolsas y luego corrió a la cocina; estaba bastante segura de que me gustaría la ropa en ellas, incluso si aún no las había visto.

Subí las escaleras y dejé las bolsas en mi cuarto, luego fui a la cocina y tomé a Eli en brazos.

"Hola, bebé linda" dije y ella tocó mi mejilla con sus manos suavemente.

"Ally, escucha... Esta noche tu padre y yo vamos a una fiesta, es del trabajo de él. No tengo ni idea de qué se trata, la política es complicada, pero como sea, yo iré con él. ¿Hay algún problema con que te quedes sola con ella esta noche?"

"No, no te preocupes... Dougie va a venir de todas formas"

"Oh, cierto, me olvidé de él" me guiñó un ojo "Me iré a vestir, Jackson viene a casa en un rato"

Toqué el piano por un par de horas luego de cenar; Elizabeth ya estaba durmiendo y yo trataba de no morir de la emoción mientras esperaba a Dougie. También me metí en la cuenta de Twitter de Dougie; no sabía mucho ese sitio web, pero sentí curiosidad, así que fui a la computadora de Jackson y la abrí. Había un pequeño comentario que decia: 'los reto a hacer más sexy que ella' y tenía un link al lado de eso. Hice click en él y vi mi fotografía, la que Dougie había tomado esa tarde. Leí los comentarios de abajo, muchos preguntaban si yo era su novia, otros tantos no eras agradables, otros coincidían en que yo era bonita. Apagué la computadora al oír alguien tocando la puerta y corrí habia abajo.

"¿Quién es?" pregunté antes de abrir la puerta.

"Soy yo"

"¿Yo quién?" pregunté sonriendo, ya reconociendo la voz de Dougie.

"Oh, vamos, abre la puerta, me estoy colegando"

Abrí la puerta y me senté en el sofá. Él más o menos se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró.

"¿Día largo?" pregunté.

"No, es que comí muchos sandwiches" dijo y sonrió "¿Por qué está tan silenciosa la casa?"

"Mis padres se fueron y Eli está durmiendo" dije.

"¿Así que estamos... Solos?"

"Sí"

Me mitó con los ojos llenos de dulzura y se sonrojó, sentí la emoción correr por mi venas, estaba segura de que él pensaba en lo mismo que yo pensaba. Era como si pudiera sentir la gloria de este amor quemándome la piel, diciéndome que le diera todo a él, el deseo se había apoderado de mi mente, necesitaba profundamente besarlo de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunté, mi voz temblando al principio, me hizo sentir idiota.

"Tengo un par de ideas" dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba más cerca de mi. Me paralicé y probablemente me sonrojé.

"¿Un par?"

"Bueno, en realidad sólo una"

Me reí ansiosamente "¿Y cuál es esa brillante idea?"

"Bueno..." se echó hacia adelante, nuestros labios a sólo centimetros de cada uno, él aún olía fantástico, aunque estaba bastante segura de poder oler comida también "¿Tengo el permiso para besarla, madam?"

Sonreí un poco y asentí una vez. Dougie puse sus manos detrás de mi cuello y suavemente se acercó un poco más. Sus labios se sentían tan maravillosos como la última vez que había tenido el placer de tocarlos con los míos... Comenzaba a pensar que se sentían incluso mejor ahora.

De prontó me detuve y puse una mano sobre la boca de Dougie. Me miró confundido, pero yo no le prestaba atención, estaba escuchando cuidadosamente; alguien más estaba en la casa.


	48. Instinto asesino

**Disculpen la tardanza, tuve problemas muy feos en mi vida personal; no más novio después de dos años y medio de relación seria, enfermedades, tratamientos, etc...**

**

* * *

**

**Dougie's POV.**

Decidí que ya no podía esperar; después de todo, querer a Ally haría todo más fácil, podría olvidar a Frankie más rápido y eso era exactamente lo que quería. Así que era tiempo de demostrarle cuánto me importaba ella, _nosotros_, así que lo hice, me acerqué a ella, acaricié la parte de atrás de su cuello y la besé. Se sintió tan asombroso cuando nos besamos.

Pero luego se detuvo...

La miré confundido y muchas preguntas cruzaron mi mente; ¿no le gustaba el beso?, ¿se arrepentía de haberme besado?, ¿tenía sentimientos por alguien más?, ¿el olor de la comida de Tom era realmente _tan_ feo?, ¿pensaba que yo era malo besando? Intenté hablar pero ella puso una mano sobre mi boca; se veía atemorizada y agresiva, como si estuviera lista para pelear. Miraba hacia todos lados y luego miró al techo. Ally puso un dedo sobre su boca para decirme que hiciera silencio, luego tomó mi mano y me guió hacia un armario. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y prendió la luz.

"Bueno, ésto es sexy..." dije, tal vez a ella le gustaba esta clase de cosas.

"Dougie, escúchame cuidadosamente, _no_ repetiré nada, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo rápidamente y sin nada de dulzura.

"Bueno" dije, me sentía extremadamente confundido y estaba seguro de que Ally estaba a punto de explicar su extraño comportamiento.

"Hay alguien en la casa" dijo.

"¿Qué?" dije un tanto asustado, ¿alguien más en la casa? ¿Y si lastimaban a Ally? ¿¡Y si la mataban! ¿¡Y si nos mataban a los dos!

"No me interrumpas, por favor" dijo, estaba nerviosa e impaciente "Alguien entró"

"¿Cómo?"

"Una ventana arriba"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Soy extremadamente buena para oír"

"¿Crees que son _ellos_?" sabía que ella sabría a quiénes me refería; de repente temía realmente por nosotros, temía que la gente que buscaba a Ally, los que le habían hecho esa cicatriz o quien pensaba en ella como un enemigo, estaba ahora mismo en la casa.

"No, no son _ellos_, probablemente son novatos porque los otros que me buscan _jamás_ harían ruido, no tendríamos advertencia"

Sentí un poco de alivio, pero aún estaba preocupado.

"Ally, tu hermana está arriba" dije.

Su rostro cambió inmediatamente; ya no era segura de sí misma o agresiva, si no que preocupada y horrorizada, y su corazón se aceleró.

"Tengo que ir por ella, Dougie, _ahora_"

"¡No, ¿estás loca? Llamemos a la policía"

"Tardan siglos en llegar. Llama a la embajada, me conocen, llegarán pronto"

"Ah, sí, olvidé que son mis_ mejores amigos_, _seguro_ que tengo sus números de teléfono... ¡No sé quiénes son, Ally!"

"Dougie, yo puedo con ésto, déjame ir"

"¿Has perdido la cabeza? Ni siquiera sabes cuántos son"

"¡Es mi hermanita bebé, tengo que hacerlo! Estaré bien"

Abrió la puerta antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más y la cerró. Dudé; debería ir con ella y protegerla de quien sea que estaba en la casa, pero yo no sabía pelear y tengo que admitir que estaba asustado. Me mordí el labio y traté de escuchar a través de la puerta, pero no podía escuchar nada en lo absoluto. Respiré profundamente y salí.

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Me juré nunca tener que pasar por ésto de nuevo, nunca tener que pelear por mi vida, vivir pacíficamente y tan normal como cualquier otra persona, pero aquí estaba de nuevo; en vez de estar asustada por mi vida y esconderme, había decidido pelear, como me habían enseñado. Fui a la cocinay tomé un gran cuchillo, como esos que se usan para cortar carne cruda; sí, como en las películas de terror, pero ésta era una parte de mi de todas formas, parte de mi lado más oscuro, había hecho cosas así antes, me crean o no, y tenía que proteger a mi hermana...

Los podía escuchar arriba, abrían y cerraban puertas lentamente, pero no escuché cosas romperse, no tenía ni idea de qué estaban haciendo, tal vez buscaban dinero, pero, sea lo que sea lo que hacían, no dejaría que tomasen o hirieran a mi hermana; se suponía que yo debía cuidarla, protegerla hoy, nada le pasaría mientras yo estuviera aquí.

Me quité los zapatos y caminé hacia las escaleras en puntas de pie. No estaba nerviosa, sólo trataba de decifrar cuántos de ellos habían en la casa, sabía qué tenía que hacer y no dudaría; la ley estaba de mi lado de todas formas. Estaba casi arriba de todo en las escaleras, podía oír susurros y risas silenciosas, también algo como aguanto cayendo sobre el luego. Eso realmente me confundió, ¿qué demonios hacían?

"Julie, ¿no crees que nos atraparán?" oí una voz femenina decir. Enojo explotó dentro de mi; conocía esa voz, era la de Kate.

Me paré en el medio del pasillo, aún sosteniendo el aterrador cuchillo y las miré con ojos agresivos, mirar a la gente así las había asustado muchas otras veces, y también funcionó con ellas; las tres chicas dejaron de caminar y hablar, y también me miraron con ojos horrorizados. Estaban sosteniendo muchas latas, ¡latas llenas de pintura! Sabía que harían algo sobre lo que había pasado en clase, pero ésto era ir muy lejos, era demasiado.

"¿Qué _diablos_ están haciendo?" dije, mi voz temblando con rabia.

Ninguna respondió, sólo dieron unos pasos hacia atrás y la lata de Sophie cayó de su mano cuando yo di un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo?" repetí.

"Estábamos- Nosotras- Por favor no nos mates" Kate dijo.

"Eso suena como una idea _bastante_ buena" dije en tono irónico y di unos pasos más hacia adelante.

Los rostros de las tres chicas cambiaron, ya no me miraban a mi, miraban a algo o alguien detrás de mi; sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y sus rostros estaban como shockeados. Sentí que una mano me tomaba fuertemente la muñeca e inmediatamente me di vuelta, usando el cuchillo para atacar a quien me estaba atacando a mi. Casi deseé morir cuando vi a Dougie con el cuchillo en su hombro. Ni siquiera gritó, el dolor y confusión debe haberlo detenido, a veces eso pasa, pero su rostró mostró cuánto estaba sufriendo.

"¡No!" gritó Julie "¿¡Qué has hecho!"

"Pensé- Sus caras parecían asustadas- ¡Pensé que era otra persona!" dije.

Dougie cayó al piso. Corrí por las escaleras y llamé al hospital, a Tom y a mi padre.

Había atacado a Dougie, el amor de mi vida, jamás me perdonaría ésto, pero no era lo que me asustaba en ese momento, prestaba más atención a la sangre que salía de su hombro. Le quité el cuchillo del hombro -él gritó fuertemente- y le puse una toalla encima. Me miraba con ojos desorbitados y asustados, sentía que me temía.

Les dije a las otras tres chicas que se fueran de la casa, le contaría a Jackson sobre ellas más tarde, probablemente llamaría a sus padres y arreglaría algo con sus abogados; después de todo eran menores de edad, no podían ir a la cárcel. La casa estaba llena de pintura, todo era un desastre, y el piso del pasillo estaba cubierto de sangre. Comenzaba a perder la cabeza, quería que llegara la ambulancia, Tom o mi padre lo antes posible. Los gruesas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Dougie y me partió el corazón, también me moría de miedo, él estaba sangrando demasiado.

Luego su voz llegó a mi, la del mejor amigo de mi verdadero padre, y repitió la última cosa que me dijo cuando lo vi; _'Puedes correr pero tu instinto asesino siempre será una parte de ti, nosotros te criamos así'_

**Punto de vista de Dougie**

Tres horas más tarde, Tom entró a mi habitación -bueno, no_ mi_ habitación, más bien la que tenía en el hospital- y se sentó a mi lado en una pequeña silla. Se veía calmado ahora; cuando había llegado a la casa, su temor era evidente. Ally también se veía asustada, pero yo le temía más a ella; aún podía recordar su rostro, su perturbante rostro, llego de rabia, cuando me clavó el cuchillo produndamente en el hombro. No la he visto desde que la ambulancia llegó, Tom vino conmigo al hospital y estaba agradecido por eso; no quería ver a Ally por ahora. Sé que no lo hizo a propósito, es también sería una idea descabellada, debo haberla asustado, pero al ver sus ojos así... Es como si hubiese podido_ sentir_ su lado oscuro, esa parte de ella que tanto trabaja de ocultar. No me gustaba.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Tom preguntó.

"No siento nada" dije.

"Doug, no hay necesidad de hacerte el fuerte"

"No, es en serio: me dieron un montón de medicamentos para el dolor y algo así..."

"Ah, claro..." nos miramos el uno al otro, sabía que iba a preguntarme qué había sucedido.

"No quiero hablar de eso, Tom" dije.

"Pero sólo dímelo; ¿fue una de esas chicas raras que vi saliendo de la casa de Ally la que te hizo eso? Tienes que decirle a la policía"

"No, Tom, fue un accidente... Fue Ally"

"¿_Ally_? ¿Nuestra _dulce_ Ally?"

"Bueno, no es tan dulce como tú piensas"

"¿Tuviste una pelea con ella o algo así?"

"¡No, Tom, te dije que fue un _accidente_!" suspiré "Tal vez deberías tan sólo que irte"

"De acuerdo..."

No dijo nada más, se fue del cuarto; probablemente hablaría de ésto con Danny y Harry, tendríamos que cancelar todos los shows hasta que mi hombro haya sanado.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Ally entró tímidamente.

"Hola" dijo, casi en un susurro.

"No tengo ganas de hablar, Ally" dije.

"No intentes engañarme _a mi_, sé que me tienes miedo" dijo y se sentó en la misma silla en la que Tom se había sentado "Dougie, no hay necesidad de temerme, lo que pasó hoy fue un accidente... Vi las caras de esas chicas y pensé que eras alguien más, tal vez un ladrón _de verdad_, me asustaste"

"Lo sé, pero aún así... Deberías haber visto tu cara"

"Pero no es quien soy, tú lo sabes"

"No, Ally, comienzo a pensar que _no_ sé quién eres. Es decir, _sí_, te amo, _de verdad_, y ya te conozco hace un par de meses... Pero sé tan poco sobre los otros 17 años que has vivido. Así que _no_ puedo decir que realmente sé quién eres y tú no me lo cuentas, siempre me das respuestas cortas. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero, hey, yo tampoco me estoy _divirtiendo_ aquí, ¿sabes?"

Miró hacia abajo y suspiró.

"Por favor no llores... Tú y tu carita de cachorrito triste, sabes que la puedo resistir" dije y desvié la mirada.

"¿Y si te cuento mi historia?" dijo.

"¿Toda la historia?" la miré, sorprendido.

"Sí"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí... Es tiempo de que sepas quién soy de verdad... Bueno, quién yo _era_. Te contaré mi historia completa."


	49. La historia de Ana

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

**[nota de autor: recuerden que en el pasado su nombre era Ana Luna]**

**En el pasado.**

Le había dicho a mi padre que debía quedarme en el colegio un par más de horas, que debía hacer un estúpido proyecto con algunos de mis amigos... Sí, _claro_, ¡como si yo tuviese amigos! No me lo podía permitir, no sería una buena amiga si pusiera a mis amigos en peligro, ¿verdad? Sólo estar alrededor de ellos era un peligro para los demás, así que no podía tener amigos, cerré mi corazón completamente hace mucho tiempo... Pero no me encontraba en el colegio, había mentido, estaba en otro lugar. Miré a las grandes puertas de madera; eran verdaderamente hermosas. Pero no me importó, me interesaba más lo que había adentro. Respiré hondo; ¿de verdad iba a hacer ésto? ¿De verdad iba a traicionar a mi gente? Ni siquiera quería imaginarme lo que mi padre iba a pensar de mi... No quería pensar en sus compañeros, enloquecerían. Sabía que si de verdad hacía ésto, tendría que irme de casa pronto, tendría que cuidarme la espalda incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía.

¿Te preguntas dónde estoy? Estoy parada en frente de la embajada inglesa. ¿Te preguntas _por qué_?

Mi padre es uno de los más importantes contrabandistas de drogas en mi país... Ya sabes; heroína, cocaína, éxtasis, esas cosas horrendas... Es un negocio muy peligroso, pero si haces todo bien... Y _sobrevives_... Bueno, te puede hacer bastante rico. Aunque también te harás de muchos enemigos. Él trabajaba con contrabandistas de otros países, como México o Estados Unidos. Yo nunca formaba parte de estos negocios, pero mi padre confiaba en mi y, como sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro, me enseñó todo sobre el tema... Lo cual era peligroso para mi, por eso también me enseñó a pelear desde que soy muy joven... Mientras los niños aprendían a leer, yo aprendía karate y esas cosas. _Qué niñez tan feliz_. Me convertí en _la mejor_, mi profesor incluso trató de llevarme a competiciones pero yo nunca quise que la gente viera esa parte de mi, así que nunca competí. No podía mostrarle a la gente quién era yo.

Tan sólo tenía 12 cuando mi padre decidió de que era tiempo de que yo viera cómo funcionaba su trabajo. Recuerdo siempre estar caminando a su lado, sus compañeros detrás de nosotros, lo respetaban y también me respetaban a _mi_; sabían que algún día, si mi padre ya no estaba, él me dejaría _a mi_ a cargo... Yo no tenía otra alternativa, puedes decir quera el negocio de la familia. Teníamos gente que nos protegía, pero yo era en realidad una de las mejores a la hora de pelear; aún era joven y no lo suficientemente fuerte, pero era rápida e inteligente, esas cualidades estaban de mi lado...

Pero un día la suerte me falló...

Caminaba de regreso a casa, estaba ocureciendo; había ido a correr, como solía hacerlo, era capaz de correr por un largo tiempo... Salieron de un callejón y me atacaron, eran demasiado grandes para mi y me rodearon. Esa es la noche que me hicieron la cicatriz, eso sólo fue hace dos meses atrás... Pasé alrededor de un mes en el hospital por infecciones, complicaciones, esas cosas... Mi padre estaba furioso, sabía quién le había hecho ésto a su única hija y quería vengarse, quería segurarse de que nadie nunca se atreviera a tocarme un sólo pelo de mi cabeza de nuevo.

Aún podía recordar la cara de ese niño, sus lágrimas, su voz quebrándose por el miedo y el dolor. Sabía que jamás lo olvidaría a él o a esa noche. Sabía que jamás perdonaría a mi padre por eso; eso era ir demasiado lejos, eso ya no era parte de su trabajo, eso era torturar a un niño de cuatro años que no tenía _nada_ que ver con lo que me pasó, su padre debería pagar por eso, el único que me hirió, pero el niño nada malo había hecho y tendría que vivir con ésto por el resto de su vida.

Abría la puerta, mucha gente de traje estaba adentro. Sabía lo que haría y diría; mi padre me había contado sobre unos negocios recientes, había estado hablando con unos tipos de Inglaterra y planeaban hacer negocios muy importantes. Traicionaría a mi padre y todos con los que él trabajaba, pero necesitaba una salida a esta vida y ellos no me lo permitirían, _jamás _dejan ir a _nadie_; si querías marcharte, entonces cosas **malas** te pasarían. Mi padre me buscaría por todas partes, me _arrastraría_ a casa su fuera necesario, ahora yo estaba demasiado involucrada. Tenía dos opciones; quedarme con ellos o morir. No me quedaría con ellos, fui inteligente así que pensé en otra salida; la policía. Pero la policía en mi país es _extremadamente_ corrupta, no me ayudarían, así que necesitaba ayuda de verdad; fue entonces cuando pensé en Inglaterra, ellos estarían muy interesados en la información que tenía.

Les dije todo lo que sabía, todo lo que he escuchado. **Todo**... Hablamos por como cuatro horas y luego me dejaron ir a casa; me dijeron que intentaríanhacer algo al respecto lo antes posible, que no tardarían y me prometieron mantenerme a salvo, pero sabía que no podía contar con lo último.

Le contó a mi padre lo que había hecho en cuanto llegué a casa. Debes pensar que estoy extremadamente estúpida, ¿verdad? Bueno, no lo soy. Trataba de protegerlo. Él había hecho cosas horribles, pero aún así era mi padre; hizo todo lo que pensó que debía para protegerme, jamás me abandonó como mi madre, me cuidó tanto como pudo, me alimentó y me dio una cama para dormir cuando estaba frío y oscuro. Era mi padre. Yo esperaba que él viniera conmigo a la embajada para que pudiera protegernos a ambos, él podría ayudarlos a atrapar al resto del grupo y tal vez así la policía lo trataría un poco mejor, no lo condenarían tanto.

"No puedo hacerlo, Ana" dijo.

"Pero, papá, podríamos irnos, podrías encontrar otro trabajo, yo podría tener amigos" dije.

"Mi amor, no puedo traicionar a mi gente"

"¡Yo lo he hecho! ¡Lo hice por ti y por mi!"

"Pero yo soy no como _tú_... Y no espero que _tú_ seas como _yo_... Estoy orgulloso de que no lo seas"

"¿Entonces qué harás? Los encontrarán _pronto_, papá, a todos ustedes"

Suspiró "Estoy seguro de que la policía intentará esconderte después de ésto... Por favor, prométeme que te cuidarás"

Asentí, confundida. Me besó la frente y caminó hacia su cuarto. Me sentía extremadamente culpable, mi padre no escaparía conmigo así que significaba que yo lo había mandado a la cárcel... ¿¡Quién sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría allí!

Estaba a punto de ir a la cocina cuando escuché un fuere ruido, ensordecedor, un sonido que conocía la perfección; un disparo. Corrí al cuarto de mi padre y caí al suelo al verlo sangrando sobre su cama. Mis manos cubrieron mi rostro completamente horrorizado. Me levanté y corrí lejos de esa casa. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Fue la última vez que vi mi casa. Corrí a la embajada, llorando desesperadamente. No tenía sentido llamar a una ambulancia, ya estaba muerto. Yo no le había disparado, pero de alguna manera sentía que _yo_ lo había matado.

Dos semanas más tarde, una gran parte del grupo había sido atrapado. Yo me estaba hospedando en la casa de un tipo que trabaja en la embajada pero me habían informado que me transladarían a otro lugar, a otra ciudad en el país, decían que ya no era seguro que me quedase en esta ciudad y que podría empezar de nuevo en otra ciudad.

Así que me mudé a Mendoza con una pequeña familia. La embajada me seguía cuidando igual, de vez en cuando venían a visitarme y tenía el número de teléfono de uno de ellos; su nombre era Jackson. Había venido desde Londres, le interesaba la información que yo les había dado y había sido muy bueno conmigo.

Pensé que tal vez podría estar a salvo aquí, pero vivía como un fastasma; sólo había pasado un mes desde la muerte de mi padre y yo era oficialmente huérfana... Y pobre. Se habían llevado todo el dinero que mi padre tenía, no podía quedarme con el dinero que él había obtenido vendiendo drogas, la policía lo tenía. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que me rodeaba; ya no presté atención al ocaso, o a las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, o a la familia que vivía conmigo, ni siquiera a mi estómago hambriento. Yo era un fastama forzado a vivir.

Pero un día caminaba de regreso a casa después del colegio y me escondí detrás de un gran árbol cuando vi a dos tipos grandes intentando abrir la puerta de mi nuevo hogar; no los reconocí pero se veían como la gente con la que me había criado; _criminales_. Corrí, nunca regresé, corrí hasta llegar a la ruta. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para volver y asegurarme de que la familia que vivía allí estuviera a salvo, no podía; me matarían a _mi_ sin pensarlo dos veces. Y estaba bastante segura de que todavía nadie había regresado a la casa. Eso esperé y deseé.

Llamé a Jackson desesperadamente y diez horas más tarde me encontraba en un avión a Londres. Había arreglado un par de cosas y de ahora en adelante yo podría vivir con él. Estaba en una especie de 'Programa de Protección para Testigos'; me cambiaron el nombre y me dieron un nuevo pasaporte, arreglaron todo para que pudiera ser una ciudadana '_normal_'. Jackson me ofreció quedarme con él y su familia; dijo que sería mejor para mi seguridad, ellos ya conocían mi historia y dijo que su familia sería un buen ambiente para mi.

**El presente.**

La cara de Dougie era la que yo temía que tuviera; parecía un tanto triste, pero más asustado.

"Asi qúe _ellos_ todavía te buscan, ¿verdad?" dijo.

"Sí" me limité a decir.

"¿Me decis en serio lo del 'Programa de Protección para Testigos'?"

"_No_, sólo bromeaba" dije con tono irónico.

"Estas son cosas realmente serias, Ally"

"No me había dado cuenta" dije, aún irónicamente.

No dijo nada más, no me estaba mirando y de todas formas yo tampoco quería ver sus ojos.

"Así que..." mi corazón latía con rapidez, temía que él me tuviera miedo "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Te refieres a _además _de que me atacaste?"

"¡Dije que lo siento, Dougie! Me asustaste, no fue mi culpa. Esas chicas tenían el rostro extraño así que pensé que era un criminal de verdad que me iba a atacar"

"Sí, tal vez ni debería haber ido a tu casa"

"Oh, no, por favor, no digas _eso_, Dougie. _Sí_ me conoces, sabes que _no_ soy mala. No soy como _ellos_, ¿acaso no has escuchado lo que te conté?"

"¡Pero tuviste que ver a ese chico prácticamente _morir_ para ser capaz de ver que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien!"

"¡Ya sabía que no estaba bien, no soy idiota, pero tenía 16 años y estaba sola! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?"

No respondió.

"Tan sólo..." estaba enojada, casada y asustada "Tan sólo dime que tus sentimientos por mi no han cambiado"

Me miró "No han cambiado... Pero ahora siento que no te conozco"

"_Sí_ me conoces. Quien _ves_ es quien _soy_. Escapé de esa vida porque no era la que yo quería. Te quiero _a tí_, Doug... Por favor..."

"Tal vez... Tal vez deberías irte, Ally. Déjame solo por un tiempo, ¿sí?"

Asentí, pero sentía como si me estaba echando del cuarto.

Caminé hacia la puerta; ya no me sentía como Ally, la chica linda con amigos, me sentía más como Ana, la solitaria con el corazón roto.


	50. Me dejó

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Me sentía bien físicamente, pero emocionalmente estaba hecho un desastre. Sentía como si todo lo que Ally me había dicho eran mentiras, era demasiado horrible para ser verdad, pero sabía que no me mentiría y su rostro era demasiado serio y triste. No quería imaginarme su expresión en el momento en que encontró a su padre muerto... Debió haber sufrio tanto. Pero aún no puedo creer que hubiera esperado 16 años para detener a su padre y a los psicópatas de sus compañeros, ella miró a ese niño mientras lo torturaban y no hizo _nada_ al respecto.

'_Bueno, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú?_' era como si un pequeño ángel con mi forma estuviese parado en mi hombro derecho mientras otro demonio igual al otro se parara en el izquierdo. Esta vez hablaba el ángel '_¡Ella no fue cobarde, estaba en peligro!_'

'_Abandonó a esa familia y escapó con Jackson, dejó la familia de Mendoza completamente desprotegida_' el dominio dijo.

'_¡Pero la **amamos**!_' el ángel dijo.

'_¡Pero es peligrosa!_' protestó el demonio.

'_¡Es hermosa!_'

'_¡Hay gente buscándola!_'

'_¡Pateó el trasero de Danny, eso es lo más genial del mundo!_'

'_¡Y a nosotros también! ¡Con un cuchillo de carnicero!_'

Suspiré, necesitaba detener esa discusión entre mis temores y mis sentimientos. Sabía que no podía ignorar lo que sentía, realmente la amaba y esperaba amarla incluso _más_, pero _ésto_, su estilo de vida, era demasiado para mi. Ella dejó su país, pero ahora podía ver que parte de quién ella había sido seguía viviendo en ella.

Un doctor vino esta mañana y m edijo que podía irme a casa si quería; debía recostarme y evitar hacer movimientos con mi hombro, pero dijo que estaría bien. Danny me llevó a casa de mi madre en auto. Jazzie corrió hacia mi y casi me da un doloroso abrazo pero Danny la detuvo; gracias a Dios tengo a Danny.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"_De maravilla_" dije irónicamente.

"Tom mencionó que estabas de mal humor"

"¿Me ves sonreír acaso?"

"No hay necesidad de comportante como un idiota"

Suspiré y la tomé de la mano "Lo siento... Es que tengo muchas cosas en la mente" le dediqué una breve sonrisa y entramos a la casa. Paul y mamá estaban mirando tele en la sala. Mamá se mostró incómoda en cuando me vio, probablemente pensó que me enojaría con ella por Paul, pero no era así, estaba a gusto con él aquí, mi madre parecía feliz y él de verdad me agradaba. Además, era demasiado tarde para mi, pero Jazzie aún podría disfrutar de tener un padre... O algo así.

Me senté en el sofá luego de saludar a mamá y a Paul. No tenía ganas de mirar televisión, no tenía ganas de comer, no me parecía graciosa la estupidez de Danny, **nada**. No podía dejar de pensar en el pasado de Ally; yo ya era parte de McFLY cuando tenía 16 años y mis problemas parecen diminutos al lado de la vida que ella había sido forzada a tener.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Paul me preguntó cuando nos encontrábamos a solas. Mamá se había ido a comprar el almuerzo y Danny y Jazzie estaban en la cocina haciendo Dios-sabe-qué-

"No lo sé..."

"¿Tienes problemas con las damas de nuevo?"

"¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Cómo sabes _todo_?"

"Tu hermana me contó"

"Ah..."

"¿Quieres contarme qué sucede con...? Ally, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, su nombre es Ally. Ella es... Bastante perfecta" sonreí inconscientemente.

"¿Pero...?"

"Pero ella es..." ¿cómo podía explicárselo sin tener que explicarle _todo_? "Ella no siempre fue como es ahora, era más... _Malvada_"

"Es la chica que te hizo _eso_, ¿verdad?" apuntó a mi hombro, que estaba cubierto por un montón de vendas.

Asentí "Pero fue un accidente, no lo hizo a propósito" aclaré rápidamente.

"La estás defendiendo... Tú mismo no crees que sea mala si la estás defendiendo"

Lo pensé por un momento.

'_¡Ahí lo tienes, gané!_' el pequeño ángel con mi forma dijo.

"Me parece que me comporté como un idiota ayer cuando ella y yo hablamos..."

"¿Y qué estás esperando? Ve y encuéntrala, tigre"

Me reí y me paré; tenía razón. Fui a la cocina y le pedí a Danny que me llevara a la casa de Ally.

"Pero puede que ya no esté allí" dijo Jazzie.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ah, ¿es que no sabías que se mudará?"

"**¿¡Qué!**" primero me sentí totalmente vacío, luego totalmente asustado de perderla y seguro de que me había comfortado como un verdadero tarado.

"La llamé y le pregunté si quería venir a pasar el rato a casa, ya sabes, para hablar de lo que ha pasado, pero me dijo que se está mudando"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, dijo que su familia pensaba que era lo mejor"

"¿Ya se ha marchado?"

"No tengo ni idea"

"¡Danny, llévame a su casa ahora!"

Se paró de un salto y más o menos corriamos hacia el auto -yo no puedo correr, hace que me duela demasiado el hombro. Era sábado y el tráfico iba a hacer que me exploten los nervios.

"¿No puedes ir más rápido?" pregunté.

"Sí, seguro, puedo volar sobre los otros autos, me había olvidado de eso" dijo sarcásticamente.

Si Ally estaba en el Programa de Protección para Testigos, nadie me diría dónde estaba. Si se ha ido hoy, la he perdido para siempre. No comprendía cómo podía alejarse de mi tan fácilmente, me dolía, pero no me detendría por eso, podía enojarme más tarde, luego de que la encontrara... _Si_ es que la encontraba.

Estábamos a sólo dos calles de su casa e intenté localizarla con mis ojos; había gente que salía y entraba cargando cajas; de verdad se marchaba de Londres. Había un auto negro estacionado delante de su casa, vi a Susan llevando a Elizabeth a ese auto y a Ally siguiéndola.

Estábamos esperando que la luz roja del tráfico cambiara a azul y finalmente llegar a la casa de Ally. Jackson hablaba con un tipo gordo que cargaba cajas hacia un gran camión. Le sonrió, asintió con la cabeza una vez y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

"¡Danny, conduce, conduce, **conduce**!" grité, mi corazón a punto de explotar.

"No puedo, todavía tenemos la luz roja, Doug"

Abrí la puerta del auto y traté de salir, pero no me había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y me lastmió el hombro, pero tenía tanta adrenalina corriendo por mis venas que ni siquiera me di cuenta. Danny me ayudo a quitármelo y comencé a correr hacia el auto de Ally, sin siquiera sentir el dolor en mi hombro, aunque sabía perfectamente que me afectaría después. Jacksn ya estaba en el auto y las luces de éste se encendieron.

"¡No! ¡Ally, no te vayas! ¡Espera, por favor, espera!" grité mientras aún corría, pero el auto se alejaba. Me di la vuelta y vi a Danny manejando en mi dirección. Corría hacia su auto y entré lo más rápido que pude "¡Siguelos, ahora! ¡Ve, Danny, conduce!"

"Dougie, espera, tal vez deberías ir al hospital, estás sangrando" dijo.

Miré hacia abajo, hacia mi camisa; estaba roja. La abrí y vi que mis vendajes también estaban rojos. Sentía el dolor ahora, era horrible.

"Te debes haber abierto los puntos al corer"

"Sobreviviré, Danny, ¡sigue el maldito auto!"

"¿Estás seguro? Tendrás más chicas, tu hombro es más importante."

"No, Danny, _ella_ es más importante. ¡Ahora conduce o dejaré la banda!"

"¡No te atreverías!" Danny dijo mientras comenzaba a seguir el auto de Ally.

"Lo sé, sólo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió"

Seguirlos se volvió complicado al tiempo que se acercaron más al centro de Londres, que estaba repleto de gente, había autos por todos lados y yo comenzaba a sentirme un tanto mareado. Traté de ocultarlo porque sabía que Danny me llevaría al hopistal y entonces perdería a Ally para siempre. Temía perder demasiada sangre, sangré demasiado ayer y no era divertido, era algo serio.

Muchos autos comenzaron a interponrse entre el nuestro y el de Ally, ya no podíamos verlos tan bien como antes y mi corazón estaba latiendo seriamente rápido, mi mente estaba llena de preocupaciones.

"Danny, por favor, ve más rápido"

"No puedo, Doug..." me miró rápidamente y parecía horrorizado "Dougie, estás sangrando demasiado, tengo que llevarte al hospital"

Él estuvo a punto de doblar con el auto hacia el lado contrario al que iba el de Ally, así que tomé el volante y lo giré hacia el lado opuesto. Escuché un fuerte sonido metálico y todo a nuestro alrededor cambió. Me sentía peor entonces y cuando abrí los ojos, la cabeza de Danny sangraba, aunque no podía ver de dónde. Miré a mi alrededor confundido y traté de abrir la puerta pero me sentía demasiado débil y había otro auto bloqueando la puerta. El caos nos rodeaba, la parte de atrás del auto de Danny era un desastre, estaba totalmente destruido, y el auto detrás de nosotros también. Otros dos autos habían colisionado y el resto se había detenido, la gente salía de sus autos, lucían confundidos y perdidos... Pero nadie se sentía como yo, yo me encontraba sin esperanzas y sentía que el dolor de mi hombro se había desplazado a todo mi cuerpo, como si me quemara por dentro. Cerré los ojos y traté de decirle algo a Danny, trato de saber si se encuentra bien, pero no pude. Me pregunté a dónde se iría Ally, si etaría bien, si alguien alguna vez la va a amar como yo lo hice. Me sentía horrorozamente vacío.

La perdí.


	51. El aire que respira es por ti

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

Escuchamos ruidos extraños, los reconocí como autos chocando y, mientras Jackson daba la vuelta en la esquina de una calle, me esforcé en ver lo que había ocurrido; mi corazón pareció detenerse por un momento cuando pensé ver el auto extravagante de Danny.

"¡Papá, por favor, detiene el auto!" dije.

"No, cariño, no te preocupes, seguro que esa gente estará bien"

"Quieres llegar a ser gobernador, ¿cierto?" dije, recordando una conversación que escuché que él tenía son Susan; él quería dejar la embaja y tratar de ser el nuevo gobernador de Londres "Si ayudas a esa gente, será buena publicidad para ti"

Lo pensó por un momento y luego estacionó el auto. El auto ni siquiera se había detenido del todo cuando yo abrí la puerta y corrí hacia el auto que pensé era de Danny. Casi me atropella un auto en el camino; el auto venía hacia mi dirección pero yo no estaba dispuesta a detenerme, pensé que no iba a lograr parar a tiempo. Me balanceé hacia atrás y puse los brazos sobre mi cabeza, lista para el dolor, pero el auto se detuvo justo frente a mi. El conductor, un hombre mayor, se bajó y comenzó a gritarme, pero lo ignoré y cotinué corriendo. Salté sobre un auto, siempre quise hacer eso, y caí sobre el capot del auto de Danny.

'_Dios mío_' pensé. El vidrio de adelante estaba bastante roto pero aún no se había caído, pero podía ver a través de él; Dougie tenía los ojos cerrados y sus vendajes tabas rojos, sangre incluso bajaba por debajo, seguía su recorrido por su pecho y estómago. Danny, por otro lado, estaba moviendo la cabeza, que también estaba cubierta de sangre.

"Danny, ¿puedes oírme?" grité. La gente se reunía a nuestro alrededor, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse, tendrían que caminar sobre los autos, como yo lo hice.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Ally, ¿eres tú?" dijo.

"¡Sí, soy yo!" sentí alivio al saber que estaba bien, pero Dougie me preocupaba más "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Se tocó la cabeza y miró sorprendido a la sangre en su mano "Bueno, no lo sé..."

"Intenta despertar a Dougie" dije.

Se volteó a mirarlo e intentó sacudirlo un poco, pero no se despertó.

"¿Dougie?" dijo, alarmado "Dougie, vamos, despierta"

"Danny, mírame" dije. Podía sentir a mi corazón latir rápido, tenía miedo "Están rodeados de autos, no puedes salir por la puerta. Empuja el vidrio, está roto, se caerá fácilmente"

Miré a mi alrededor; Jackson ayudaba a una anciana y susan sostenía a Eli, mucha gente llamaba a ambulancias y el resto sólo me miraba. ¿Qué esperaban, que un auto explotara? ¿Por qué no me ayudaban?

"De acuerdo" Danny dijo. Salté al auto de al lado y esperé. Danny se quitó la remera y cubrió sus manos con ellas, luego comenzó a empujar el vidrio; se cayó sobre el capot tan sólo segundos después y traté de correr los pequeños más grandes. Me corté la mano izquierda y la muñeca derecha. Gemí del dolor.

"Maldición" dije mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre corrían por mis brazos. Salté sobre el capot de Danny, ignorando los gritos preocupados de mi madre, sus preguntas, debe de haber visto la sangre.

Danny salió del auto y se apoyó sobre el que estaba al lado, cortandose un poco con el vidrio que quedaba sobre su capot. Dos tipos grandes se acercaron a ayudarlo y lo recostaron en el suelo. Me metí adentro del auto de Danny y su un dedo debajo de la nariz de Dougie.

"No respira" casi me ahogo al decirlo, luego grité por ayuda "¡No respira! ¡Alguien por favor que me ayude!" no podía sacarlo del auto por mi misma; era buena peleando, pero no era tan fuerte, al menos no lo suficiente para ésto. Hice lo mejor para no llorar, no era el momento para llorar. Abrí la boca de Dougie y apreté mis labios contra los suyos, soplando, tratando de hacerlo respirar de nuevo. Me quité la remera, sin pensar en todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor, y la até fuertemente alrededor de su hombro. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban.

Jackson vino saltando sobre autos como yo lo había hecho y aterrizó sobre el capot.

"¡No respita, papá, no respita!" dije con lágrimas de desesperación en mis ojos.

"Ally, cálmate y ayúdame"

Él tomó el brazo izquierdo de Dougie y se lo puso detrás de los brazos -el hombro derecho de Dougie era el que estaba herido, moverlo de ese lado sería peligroso-, y comenzó a tirar de él hacia afuera del auto. Otro tipo alto vino a ayudarnos, juntos sacaron a Dougie del auto y lo llevaron hacia una ambulancia. Corrí detrás de ellos, sin importarme cuánto frío hacía; bueno, en realidad estaba helado, pero si mi corazón dejaba de latir, sólo sería por miedo o trizteza, no por el clima.

Me subí a la ambulancia pero Jackson puso su brazos alrededor mío y me alejó.

"¿¡Qué haces! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Quiero ir con él!" grité mientras trataba de liberarme de sus brazos.

"¡No, Ally! ¡Escúchame! Estás cubierta de sangre, necesitas un doctor"

Recordé mis heridas y miré hacia abajo para mirarme a mi misma. _Realmente_ estaba llena de sangre, aunque no sabía si toda era mía y no también de Dougie...

"Prometo llevarte al hospital a verlo, lo juro, pero, por favor...

Dejé de moverme y lo abracé fuertemente mientras comenzaba a llorar... Si algo le pasa a Dougie... Si no respira de nuevo... Si él... Muere... ¿Qué quedaría para mi?"

Mi estómago se sintió extraño y comencé a sentirme mareada. Mis piernas se sentían pesadas y llorar hizo que se me dificulte respirar.

"¿Ally?" Jackson me miró y me atrapó con sus brazos antes de que me cayera al suelo. Luego todo se volvio oscuro.

* * *

Las paredes blancas lastimaban mis ojos, así que los cerré rápidamente de nuevo.

"Hola, cariño" una voz dulce dijo; la voz de mi mamá, de Susan. Luego una risita le siguió; esa era Eli.

"Hospital, ¿verdad?" dije; sólo los hospitales tienen estas paredes tan _exageradamente_ blancas.

"Ajá" dijo ella.

Abrí un ojo y chequeé todo mi cuerpo; me encontraba perfectamente bien, excepto por mi mano izquierda y muñeca derecha, ambas tenían vendajes. Entonces todo volvió a mi. Me senté rápidamente,_ demasiado_ rápido ya que sentí un dolor horrible en mi cabeza que me hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

"Aguarda, cariño, acuéstate" Susan dijo.

"¿¡Dónde está Dougie!" pregunté al tiempo que abría los ojos.

"Está... Bueno, se puede decir que está bien" dijo.

"¿Y _eso_ qué significa?"

"Está vivo, Ally"

Me sentí extremadamente aliviada, tan aliviada que pensé que iba a llorar.

"¿Dónde está?" insistí "¿Estamos en el mismo hospital?"

"Sí, dulzura, ¡pero recuéstate!"

Me paré; alguien me había quitado las zapatillas, pero al menos tenía mis jeans puestos y lo que recordaba que era la camisa de Jackson.

"Quiero verlo, _por favor_" dije.

"¡Ay, no hagas esa carita!" Susan dijo mientras me miraba de nuevo.

"Por faovr... _Mamá_..." sabía que no podría resistirse, nunca lo hacía cuando le decía máma.

"¡De acuerdo, está bien!" Eli rió, como si entendiera la situación; es tan linda.

Me puse las zapatillas, las cuales estaban en el suelo junto a mi camilla, y caminé hacia afuera de ese pequeño cuarto. No tenía ni idea a dónde me llevaba Susan, caminaba por el lugar como si fuera su propia casa. Vi a Danny sentado en un rincón en un silla; Tom, Harry y la familia de Dougie estaban a su alrededor. Corrí hacia ellos y todos me abrazaron al verme. La madre de Dougie lloró al abrazarme.

"¡Muchísimas gracias, Ally!" dijo "Si no fuera por ti... Ayudaste tanto a mi hijo"

No respondí a eso, no sentí que necesitaba agradecerme; sólo intenté ayudar al chico que amaba, al_ único_ que he amado.

Todos se veían... Bueno, todos se veían fatal, _cansados_. Danny tenía vendajes alrededor de su cabeza y reposaba en los brazos de Jazzie. Me pregunto cuántas horas he estado inconsciente, cuánta sangré perdí.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunté, tratando de no llorar.

"Sí, estará bien." su madre me explicó "Había algo bloqueando sus pulmones o algo así, el doctor lo explicó tan rápido que no recuerdo todo, pero estará bien, aunque tuvo que ir por una pequeña cirugía"

"¿Puedo verlo?" le pregunté a Sam.

"Claro que puedes" dijo "Pero ahora está durmiendo"

Caminó hacia otra habitación y entré a otro cuarto demasiado blanco.

Me senté en una silla a su lado y le acaricié el pelo cuidadosamente. Me hacía daño verlo así, llevo de vendas y conectado a máquinas, pero al menos estaba vivo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el momento en el cual pensé que podría haber muerto.

Apoyé mi cabeza al lado de la suya y sonreí al verlo dormir pacíficamente.

El miedo volvió a mi; la última vez que hablé con él, él me tenía miedo. Esperaba desesperadamente que eso haya cambiado. Temía lo que pensara cuando se despertara. Traté de poner esos sentimientos en un lugar de mi mente donde no me molestaran y disfrutar de la vista por un rato.


	52. El fin

Hay una continuación a la historia, sobre Ana y su madre y su vida anterior, de cómo la encuentran, pero aún no la he escrito.

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Podía sentir a alguien acariciándome el cabello, pero no podía sentir su piel. Sentí cosas raras en mi cuerpo y un extraño dolor en mi pecho.

"Hey, ¿estás despierto?" una dulce voz dijo y abrí mis ojos de inmediato. Ally me sonreía, se veía tan hermoso aunque también muy cansada; su brazo derecho tenía vendajes por todas partes, como su mano izquierda.

Tantos pensamientos, preguntas, recorrieron mi mente; ¿qué _diablos_ le pasó?; ¿qué me pasó a _mi_?; ¿dónde estaba Danny?; ¿estaba bien?; ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?; ¿por qué me duele tanto el pecho?; ¿por qué estaba ella aquí?; ¿cómo logró encontrarme?; ¿se iba a quedar en Londres después de todo?; ¿se marcharía de todas formas?

Sentí un fuerte impulso de abrazarla pero en cuanto traté, mi pecho volvió a dolerme.

"Tómalo con calma, Dougie, recuéstate" dijo ella.

"¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me duele el pecho?" corrí las sábanas y me miré el pecho; en cuanto vi esas horribles seis puntadas, puse las sábanas sobre mi de nuevo.

"Los doctores duvieron que hacerte una pequeña cirugía" Ally explicó, no paró de acariciarme el pelo por un sólo momento, me **encantaba**.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué me ocurrió?"

"Había algo en tus pulmones y no podías respirar. Casi me das un ataque al corazón, Dougie"

"Bueno, nada de ésto hubiera pasado si tú no hubieses planeado dejarme" dije, me sentí molesto y enojado.

"¿_Dejarte_? ¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Te estabas yendo de Londres y ni siquiera me lo dijiste!"

"Lo preguntaré de nuevo; ¿de qué hablas?"

"Jazzie me dijo que mudaste"

"_Sí_, lo hice, pero no fuera de Londres, tan sólo a otra_ casa_"

"Así que..." sonreí "¿No te irás de Londres?"

"De ninguna manera, me encanta este lugar..."

Nos miramos el uno al otro; si no estuviera conectado a la máquina y si mi pecho no me doliese tanto, la hubiera besado. Pero miró hacia abajo, parecía avergonzada.

"¿Aún... Me tienes miedo?"

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y besé su venda. "Claro que no" dije "Lo siento tanto... Te conozco y confío en ti. Me comporté como un idiota"

"_Y_ chocaste el auto de Danny"

"Ah, _cierto_..." maldición, tendré que comprarle un auto nuevo. Espero que no hayamos tenido ningún problema con el resto de los conductores.

Dejé ir su mano y le acaricié la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla... _Finalmente_ nada nos separaría, _finalmente _podría amarla completamente. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando Hary entró.

"Oh, lo siento-" dijo "¿Interrumpo _algo_?"

Estaba a punto de decir que sí pero Ally le sonrió y dijo que no.

"Sólo quería mostrarles algos..." prendió la televisión que estaba bien en frente de mi. Era el canal de las noticias locales y m sorprendí mucho al ver a Ally sobre el auto destrozado de Danny. Estaba atando su remera alrededor de mi hombro, sus brazos llenos de sangre y parecía aterrada. El tipo de la televisión decía algo sobre Ally, acerca de cuán valiente ella había sido para una edad tan joven, y yo coincidía pero no estaba prestando atención a eso realmente, sólo la miraba mientras ella gritaba por ayuda; no puedo creer que haya creído que era malvada, casi estaba nevando ayer y aún así se quitó la remera _por mi_. Jamás podría haber maldad en su corazón, le habían enseñado a ser así pero de todas formas era un ángel para mi.

"_Genial_, ahora toda Inglaterra conoce mi ropa interior" dijo ella, la miré y estaba sonrojandose.

"No te preocupes" dije "Ahora toda Inglaterra sabe cuán hermosa es mi novia"

Se ronjó aún más y Harry me guiñó el ojo antes de salir de la habitación. Ally me miró y sonrió.

"No sabía que era tu novia, Poynter" dijo.

"Bueno, ¿quieres serlo?"

Sonrió de nuevo y se acercó para besarme. Sus labios se sentían tan asombrosos como siempre, adoraba besarla, casi que no podía creer que yo era el primero en besarla, Ally lo hacía tan bien... Esperaba ser _el único_ que ella besara siempre.

"¿Eso significa que sí?" dije sin alejarme de ella.

Alzó la ceja "¿Y tú que crees?"

"No lo sé, estoy terriblemente herido, no puedo pensar. ¿Serás mi enfermera?"

Río "Claro que sí, señor Poynter"

* * *

Era tarde pero la fiesta continuaba. Puse mis brazos alrededor de Ally y besé su mejilla.

"No puedo creer lo genial que fue hoy" dije y recordé todo rápidamente.

Unos seis años han pasado y jamás hubiese imaginado estar aquí parado con un traje junto mis amigos a mi lado. Sonreí mientras nos mirábamos ansiosamente los unos a los otros, el silencio hacía que quisiera reírme pero no podía arruinar este momento. Todos esperábamos lo mismo; el momento en el cual la hermosa novia apareciera cuando las grandes puertas de la Iglesia se abrieran.

Todos sonreímos cuando eso pasó; tanto la novia como su dama de honor se veían deslumbrantes. Sentí algo raro en mi estómago, supongo que eso es a lo que la gente llama amor, al ver a Ally; se veía increíblemente preciosa. Me sonrió y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Ambas llegaron a nosotros y me sentí como el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, todo era perfecto; mi madre era feliz junto a Paul, a McFLY le iba de maravilla, yo amaba a Ally más que nunca y mi hermana era feliz junto a Danny también.

Danny acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Jazzie con su mano y la besó al tiempo que el resto de nosotros festejábamos a su alrededor. Todos reímos y sonreímos y nos burlamos de aquellos que estaban llorando.

¿Qué, pensaste que esta era mi boda? No, aún no es mi turno, pero lo veo venir...

Ahora estábamos en su gran fiesta pero queríamos un momento sólo para nosotros dos; hoy todo había girado alrededor de Danny y Jazzie, pero era hora de un tiempo de _Dougie-y-Ally_ también.

"Bueno, aún no ha terminado" Ally dijo "Maravillas _aún_ pueden suceder"

Miré hacia abajo, a ella, sospechando "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Bueno... A decir verdad tengo algo para decirte"

Se mordió el labio inferior y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Ally, amor, ¿estás bien?" di un paso hacia atrás y tomé su rostro en mis manos. La miré preocupado.

"Tienes que prometerme que no actuarás como un tarado cuando te lo haya dicho"

"Ay, dios, ¡me has metido los _cuernos_!"

"¿¡_Qué_!¡No!" alzó la ceja y puso las manos en su cintura "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡_Ya_ te estás comportanto como un tarado, Poynter!"

"Lo siento, me asustaste... ¿Entonces de qué se trata?"

"¿Recuerdas que Giovanna nos dijo una vez que si algún día teníamos un bebé, sería como si ganáramos la lotería genética, que nuestro hijo o hija sería hermoso?"

"Sí..."

"Bueno... Vamos a ser _millonarios_"

Se sonrojó y yo soló me la quedé mirando. Luego sonreí.

"¡Vamos a ser millonarios!" la abracé fuertemente y casi en el mismo momento la solté "Ay, lo siento, ¿eso puede lastimar al bebé?"

"No empieces a comportarte como un padre lunático, por favor, incluso todavía podemos tener relaciones"

"¿De verdad? Genial" la abracé de nuevo "¿Hace cuánto que sabes?"

"Una semana más o menos... Pero tenía miedo de que te asustaras o algo así..."

"No, en realidad siempre he querido tener hijos... Tratar de tener una familia de verdad" ninguno de los dos ha tenido una familia tranquila, una completa; a mi me abandonó mi padre, a ella su madre _y_ su padre murió. Esta era nuestra primera oportunidad para formar nuestra propia familiar completa. _Nuestra_ familia. Juntos.

Puse mis brazos a su alrededor y sonreí. Luego imaginé lo que iba a decir mi madre.

"Pero nos tendremos que casar" dije; mi madre iba a querer que nos casáramos si se enteraba y ciertamente no lo íbamos a poder esconder por mucho tiempo.

"No, no quiero casarme_ sólo_ por estar embarazada" dijo.

"No lo haríamos sólo por eso... Yo te amo, ¿acaso tú no me amas?"

"Claro que sí"

"Entonces hagámoslo..."

Nos miramos a los ojos y reímos.

"¿En serio?" preguntó, aún riendo, se veía como un ángel.

"En serio" también reí "Ally Heller, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

En un segundo puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó.

"¿Eso significa que sí" dije.

"¿Y tú que crees, Poynter?"

"No lo sé, tú dime"

"Sí"


End file.
